When I Talk To You
by Bambiky
Summary: It's Ginny's fifth year starting at Hogwarts and Professor Dumbledore has announced there will be a yearlong owlpal program ending in a ball for the whole school. Ginny's life just got a little weirder... Complete
1. Welcome Back

**This chapter has been revised as of 12.09.06.**

**Disclaimer – Nothing in this story is mine, except Mindy and any other new characters I decide to create.**

**Enjoy!**

**o.O.o.O.o**

"Hey, Gin, have you ever wondered, would a fly without wings be called a walk?" Mindy's feminine voiced asked, somewhat serious, though she had a distinct grin plastered on her rose complexioned face.

Ginny laughed, "Actually, yes I have. I came to the conclusion that a fly would be called a fly just the same as if it had no wings... it's just a little challenged... That's all."

The two girls giggled and upon reaching the entry to the large school in which they would be spending the next nine months of their lives, they hopped down excitedly.

Ginny let out a sigh and smiled, glancing around to see the faces she had missed so much over the summer. To one side she saw a large group of Ravenclaws, and bunches of Hufflepuffs to the other. In front of her, was one large clump of Slytherins, looking as high and mighty as ever. She rolled her big brown eyes, and walked with Mindy inside the castle doors, smiling at the atmosphere she had sorely missed.

Upon entering the school building, the girls were greeted by the sixth year Slytherin's, led by none other than Draco Malfoy. They were spaced out just so no one could pass. Ginny felt her heart begin to tremble.

_Oh please move,_ she thought to herself, but of course, they didn't.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? The little weasel lost her way?" Draco's voice drawled.

"Sod off, Malfoy," Ginny spat, trying to find a way around him.

"Temper, temper, Weaslette," Draco clicked his tongue mockingly.

"Bug off, Ferret," Mindy said sturdily, and Draco raised his eyebrow at her.

"Don't talk to me, mudblood," he spat harshly. "You don't even deserve to be cleaning my shoes."

"I wouldn't touch your shoe if my life depended on it!" Mindy shot back, and pushed through the group of Slytherin's to get into the Great Hall.

Ginny pushed through as well and shot Malfoy a look, which was returned with the famous Draco Malfoy smirk. Ginny hated that smirk. She hated all the Malfoys for that matter, most especially Draco's father, Lucius, who had given her Tom Riddle's diary in her first year. She would never forgive him for that.

Ginny could see the group of Slytherin's usher into the Great Hall. Draco was at the lead and their eyes met, and upon realizing whom she was staring at, Ginny glared and looked away.

Mindy opened her mouth to rave, but she was cut off by the voice of Professor McGonagall, "The sorting will now take place, please quiet you during the process. Thank you."

The sorting hat sang its song, and all the while Mindy and Ginny were talking about the teachers at the staff table – there were three new ones.

When the sorting was done, Professor Dumbledore stood to say his opening of the year speech. Ginny had always loved hearing his speeches; they made her feel safe somehow.

"Welcome new students, and welcome back you older students!" his voice boomed through the Great Hall, his warm smile playing across his face, "Our caretaker has asked me to remind you that the Forbidden Forest remains forbidden, and 13 items have been added to the restricted list which is posted outside his office, for any further reference," Ginny could have sworn she saw him winking at her.

"I know you are all ready for the feast, so I will explain quickly. Each of you," he waved his hand in front of him, motioning that he was talking to all of the students, "will receive an owl pal, whom you will correspond with throughout the year, but you cannot reveal to your pal who you are, so it will remain a secret! At the end of the year you will meet your pals here in the Great Hall, and whoever your pal is, you will attend a closing year ball with, which means that each person will have a pal from another house. I know you are probably wondering how you will send your letters to your pal if you don't know who they are, but your owls will know. Also, please do not try and find out who your pal is, because I will know. You will each receive a special owl for the purpose that knows exactly where it is supposed to be going, and approximately 7 seconds after you send it off it will turn invisible, so you cannot track where it is going. Thank you! Now, let's eat!" Dumbledore finished, a broad smile on his face, and food appeared on the tables.

"Oh! This is going to be so much fun!" Lavender Brown squealed from down the table.

Mindy rolled her eyes, "This is a stupid idea. Doesn't he know everyone will tell? Plus knowing my luck, I'll get someone like Malfoy or even worse... Goyle," she shuddered.

Ginny shrugged and took a bite from her roll, "I think it sounds fun. We'll have a chance to let someone judge us by our personality, not our looks or family."

Mindy shrugged as well, "I guess."

**o.O.o.O.o**

**So what do you think? Let me know!**


	2. Strawberry

**This chapter has been revised as of 12.09.06.**

**Enjoy!**

**o.O.o.O.o**

"Dumbledore said we're supposed to write our partners tonight with the owls he gave us," Colin commented that night after supper, "I wonder who I got."

Ginny smiled, without answering, and stroked the small black owl which had been waiting for her. She had already named it Wren.

"I still think this whole idea is really stupid," Mindy stated as she pushed her medium-sized grey owl away from her. It hooted indignantly, but Mindy ignored it.

Ginny was still quiet, although there was a reserved smile on her face.

The door to the common room opened and in stepped Professor McGonagall.

"I've just come to see that each of you has written to your owl pal's, as I see many of you haven't," she eyed all of the owls around the room, "So get writing!"

She exited the room as quickly as she had entered it, and a few people began scrawling words onto their parchments. Mindy, once again, pushed her owl away.

"Come on Dy, just write the letter," Ginny urged, as she ceased to pet Wren.

"I don't want to. It's such a stupid idea," Mindy complained.

"Well," Ginny said, getting up, "I'm going to go up to the dorms to write and then go to bed. Goodnight dah-ling." Ginny waved her fingers with a grin and walked upstairs..

She got in the dorm and slipped into her pajama's and into bed, propping herself against the backboard of her bed and putting a book on her knees with a parchment on top, making it easier for her to write.

_Dear…_

_I don't know what to call you, because I don't know your name! I'll call you… you._

_Dear you,_

_Wait. Does that sound too formal? Maybe I should say…_

_To you,_

_But that sounds… weird. How about,_

_You,_

_But then there's no fun in that._

_Okay, okay, I'm done. _

_How are you? I wish I could tell you my name, but then I'm sort of glad I can't. How do you feel about this whole pal program Dumbledore's cooked up? I kind of like it, personally. It seems like a good idea for house unity. But then, what if everyone ends up hating each other even more than we started with? Though I suppose that isn't really possible for the Gryffindors and Slytherins. What do you think?_

_Well I'm already sure you're a guy. At least I hope so. You aren't like a freaky cross-dresser person are you? That would really scare me, you know._

_So we have to go to the ball together. I wonder what year you're in. Please don't tell me though, you know, because I'd be able to pick you out. I'm thinking maybe… it would be funny if you were a first year Hufflepuff. I doubt it, but it would be funny. Or maybe you're a seventh year Slytherin. I hope not._

_So what's your favorite class? I find no harm in asking that. Mine is Transfiguration. I think Professor McGonagall is an amazing Professor. What do you think about Trelawney? She's crazy, no?_

_Well the rest of the girls are starting to come up here, so I'll end it here._

_Please respond!_

_Waiting patiently,_

_Oh crap. I don't know how to sign this! I'll call myself… Strawberry. Yes, weird, but hey, why not?_

_Waiting patiently, _

_Strawberry_

Ginny smiled at her completed letter, and sent Wren on her way, waiting in hope that her anonymous partner would be sending her something soon.

Ginny rolled over in her bed and turned off the lights when she heard the rest of the girls thumping up the stone steps to their bedroom. She pretended to be sleeping when they arrived, knowing if she did not, she would be up half the night talking about her summer.

When Ginny awoke the next morning she was in a hurry to get ready. She stumbled down the stairs after taking a fast shower and throwing on her clothes, finding Mindy sitting beside the fire with a note in her hand.

"What's that?" Ginny asked, motioning toward the note.

"I got it from my owl-pal last night," Mindy handed it over, "Take a look."

Ginny took the note and read.

_Dearest owl-pal,_

_How are you fairing? I love the idea of meeting you! I don't know who you are but it seems just darling that we get to do this! I'm so excited to get to know you!_

_I can't write much, because it's time to go to bed, but please write me soon!_

_With much love,_

_Your owl-pal_

_P.S. Don't forget to write back!_

Ginny handed the note back and began to laugh so hard her abs were complaining, along with her hungry stomach.

"I _told_ you I'd get someone terrible!" she exclaimed and pitched the note into the fire, "I won't write them back. This is too stupid."

"Oh come on, Mindy," Ginny said between laughter, "It's not that bad." But she was fooling herself. Ginny burst out laughing again. Her laughter, however, was stopped by a small object hitting her head with much force.

"Ow! Mindy, you didn't have to hit me!" Ginny whined.

"I didn't! It was that little silver owl," she said, pointing to a small silver-grey owl sitting on the couch. It held a note.

"He wrote back!" Ginny grabbed the note excitedly and ripped it open.

_Okay then, 'Strawberry' (By the way, I think that name is really stupid.)_

_I really don't like the idea of this thing but, whatever, I have to do it. Don't expect me to respond much. No, I'm not a cross-dresser, yes I am a male._

_I have classes. Bye._

_And my favorite Professor is Snape. Happy?_

Ginny re-folded the note in dismay, "Okay then, my partner is _definitely_ a Slytherin." She sighed and shrugged the letter off, deciding to reply in Charms.

Charms came, and as soon as Ginny knew Professor Flitwick wasn't looking, she pulled out a parchment and began to write.

_Dear you,_

_Okay, well I can tell you aren't too enthusiastic about this, but I kind of am, so can you do me one favor? At least try and keep up the pace. I'd like to do this so please don't take it from me. _

_I'm kind of surprised to hear Professor Snape is your favorite, but then, life is full of surprises. _

_I'm glad to hear you aren't a cross-dresser! _

_Well I'm writing in Charms so I should go. Have a good day!_

_Strawberry (I don't care if it's stupid. I like it.)_

And with that, she folded the note and sent Wren on her way.


	3. Letters

**This chapter was revised 3.22.07.**

**Enjoy!**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

All through dinner and the remainder of that night, Ginny looked around in hopes of receiving a letter from her grouchy pen-pal, but none ceme. When she woke up the next morning there were many owls around the room, though the small silver owl she'd barely seen was missing. Mindy was sitting in the bed beside her, reading a letter.

"Who's that from?" Ginny questioned. Mindy looked up, having not noticed she was awake.

Mindy rolled her eyes in annoyance and tossed the letter to Ginny.

_Dear owl-pal,_

_Why haven't you written me! I really really want to hear from you and see what you're like! Please please please, write me! _

_My classes have gone pretty good so far. Potions is kind of hard because of Professor Snape, but that's okay! I really love Divination. It's so interesting!_

_Well I have to go now; I'm going to be late for breakfast. Bye!_

_Have a good day!_

_Sincerely,_

_Your owl-pal_

"Well…" Ginny said, trying to contain her laughter, "At least we know he's in the third year…"

Mindy glared daggers at her friend, "I hate this stupid program! My partner is so obnoxious!"

"Aww, Mindy, he isn't obnoxious. He's bubbly," Ginny teased, a pillow coming in close contact with her face.

"Did you get another one from your partner?" Mindy asked.

"Nope," Ginny frowned.

She shrugged, "Oh well, maybe we'll show Dumbledore that this whole thing won't work and he'll call it off."

"I doubt it."

She shrugged again, "It's possible."

For the rest of the week Ginny waited, but no response came. She was beginning to be fed up with this mysterious boy who seemed to have no interest in talking to her, so she finally decided to write him instead.

_Hey._

_I can really tell you aren't excited about this now. I can understand if you've been busy with homework; I've been swamped also. But now it's Saturday, could you find a chance to write?_

_So, what kind of things do you like to do? I like to fly. It kind of makes me feel like once I'm in the air nothing on the ground matters anymore, like I'm sort of free from life for the time. How about you?_

_My best friend (I won't say her name, I might give myself away.) has a really obnoxious partner. He's written her nearly twice a day all week. She hasn't written him at all. Funny, huh?_

_I hope I'm not getting on your nerves too much, but you know, it would be nice if you would respond once in a while. I've gotten a grand total of one letter from you. Yippee._

_So, how was your week? Mine was okay. I spent a few hours flying, and remembered how great it felt. I come from a pureblood family, but I don't get much chance to fly alone at home. I practice sometimes with my siblings though. Do you have any siblings? Sometimes I wish I didn't. I don't get a lot of alone time, yet things are never boring._

_Well, I was looking through my stuff the other day and unpacking and I found an empty wooden box. I decided to keep your letters in it, so go ahead, fill it up. _

_I guess I'll go ahead and stop now. Please write back if you find the time._

_Waiting,_

_Strawberry_

Later in the same day, Ginny received a reply.

_Strawberry,_

_I guess my week was okay. I did have a lot of homework, so I didn't have time to write. _

_Flying is fun, and I agree about the being away from life thing. It does kind of make me feel better. _

_About the nerves, many things get on them more than you. Don't worry about it._

_I'll be honest, hearing about your friend made me laugh. Just a little bit._

_No, I don't have any siblings; I'm a pureblood only child. Glad to keep it that way. _

_You can add this to the box now._

_Bye._

_--_

_Hey you,_

_It was nice to get a reply. Finally. _

_Well, I have to say you don't give me much to talk about. I'll do my best though._

_So what's your favorite color? Mine is purple. How about your favorite animal? I would have to say mine is… Crap. I don't really know. I'll get back to you on that one._

_What are your plans for today? It's Sunday if you don't remember. My friend, we'll call her…Bee, and I are going to sneak into Hogsmeade. She wants to get a cat or something. _

_Well, she's ready to go. I'll see ya. Or maybe I won't… Anyways, I'll write you tonight or something._

_Bye,_

_Strawberry_

"Ready, Gin?" Mindy asked as the owl flew out the window.

Ginny nodded, "Let's get going."

Living with Fred and George for fifteen years really paid off for Ginny. She had learned dozens of jokes, pranks, and loopholes to all of the school rules. She had also gotten a great knowledge of secret passages within Hogwarts, and fifteen minutes later she and Mindy were walking the streets of Hogsmeade.

"So what exactly do you want?" Ginny asked, as they entered a pet shop.

"A cat, I think, maybe an owl," she shrugged, "I dunno."

The girls walked through rows of different caged animals, from monkeys, to ferrets(one white one which looked especially like Malfoy), cats, mice, and birds.

Ginny came to the end of the last row of animals and spotted a kennel of cats. There was a mother, a rusty colored tabby, with a litter of variously colored kittens. The smallest of the bunch caught Ginny's eye, as it was the only full black one, and it's eyes were an abnormal blue-green color. It took moments to finally leave the kitten, and she went in search of Mindy.

She found Mindy near the register, holding a small black and auburn furry animal in her arms. When Ginny got closer and took a good look, she noticed that it was not a cat or an owl, but a rabbit.

"Mindy… I thought you wanted an owl or something," Ginny remarked, staring at the rabbit which was contently nibbling on a carrot.

"Well, I did… but then I found Rini. They've been trying to find her a home for a while, but she's always been kind of small so nobody really wanted her. Plus she has no magical abilities." Mindy finished while petting the small rabbit, Rini.

Ginny laughed softly. "All right. Well we'd better head back if we want to make it to dinner," she said, her stomach rumbling.

Mindy paid quickly and the two of them hurried back to Hogwarts, arriving fifteen minutes later. They walked to the Common Room to leave Rini, where Ginny noticed a small silver owl holding a note, sitting gracefully on her bed.

**o.O.o.O.o**

**Even though I updated the chapters, they're horrible. Mostly I just put 'Ginny' or 'she' where it said 'I'. Anyway, the one review thanks will stay here. **

**CaSassy Weasley**

**moony's number 1**

**HyperSquishy**

**Hinako Takeuchi**

**Pennies from Heaven**

**ShadowOnTheMoon**

**marauderfan1992**

**ExtremeDancer**

**MaybeIShouldQuit  
xXkraziefaerieXx**

**Lizzy**

**Chasity**

**Thanks for reviewing, all of you!**


	4. Thought Of The Day

**This chapter was revised 3.22.07.**

**Enjoy!**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

_S – _

_Oh, so you're a daring little girl, eh? Sneaking out of Hogwarts the first weekend back at school? What did 'Bee' end up getting anyway?_

_Favorite color is black. Favorite animal… dragon, maybe? I've never really thought about it._

_To the box,_

_Later_

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

It was two weeks into October on a bright sunny day when Draco was awoken by the ruthless hoots of an owl he did not recognize the sound of. He cracked his icy blue eyes open to catch a glance of the unfamiliar bird, and found a large white hawkish looking owl, clutching a roll of parchment encircled with a golden ring bearing the Malfoy emblem.

Draco rolled his eyes and opened the letter slowly.

_Dear Son,_

_It has come to my attention that you will, in a few months, be turning seventeen at which point you will begin your Death Eater training. You will receive the mark on your seventeenth birthday along with a few of your house mates who are also coming of age. Keep in mind that any resists will be useless. You must remember where your loyalties lie, son. Do not let down the Malfoy name._

_Sincerely,_

_Your father_

Draco laughed bitterly at the letter before him, amazed at the stupidity of his own flesh and blood; the man that called himself Draco's father.

Draco quickly scrawled his response.

_Father,_

_I have told you before and I will tell you again. I am not joining your master. He means nothing to me, and I will not serve a man I do not know without a purpose. My loyalties do not lie with you, and they never have. As for the Malfoy name, I do not need to let it down. You've done that enough yourself._

_Draco_

With that, he sent the white owl on its way and focused his attention on a small owl that he had come quite familiar with. His friend, if you could call this mysterious girl his friend, had written him.

_Dear you, (you really need a more elaborate name)_

_Bee still won't write her owl pal. She doesn't even open the letters from him anymore; she just throws them in the fire as soon as they arrive. I kind of feel sorry for the boy, but it's really quite comical._

_(Just for conversation purposes) What type of girl are you interested in? Do you have a preferred look? I always think people are too stereotypical, and much more people could be happy if everyone disregarded looks, but I guess that's just how the world is, and always will be most likely._

_Okay well, Bee is driving me crazy to go to breakfast, so I'm going to run. Well not literally, but you get what I mean, right?_

_Hope to hear from you soon,_

_Strawberry_

_Thought of the Day – Is the glass half empty or half full? Or is it just that the glass is twice as large as it needs to be?_

Draco chuckled a bit. He had grown accustomed to the daily thinkers that the mysterious 'Strawberry' sent his way, and he nearly always had an answer.

Draco folded the note and put it in his uniform pocket, deciding to write her back during Transfiguration, his second class of the day, which was Wednesday.

Slowly he trudged down the stairs, where a tall tan boy with dark hair and piercing green eyes was waiting for him by the couch.

"Morning Malfoy," the boy greeted with a grin.

Draco grunted, "Zabini."

The two boys were as close to friends as it got in the Slytherin house, and both knew that if one were in trouble, they could count on the other for support.

"You really aren't a morning person are you?" Blaise teased as they exited the Slytherin Common Room.

"You know as well as any other," Draco responded tiredly, and rubbed his eyes.

Blaise chuckled and looked around at a pair of Gryffindor girls as they passed. They weren't girls he had seen before – or so he thought. Walking past him with smiles on their faces as they shared a joke, was the infamous Ginny Weasley and her best friend Mindy Reed.

Ginny, despite her good looks, was not the one who caught this sixth year Slytherin's eye. It was her friend, Mindy. Her looks intrigued him; the way her dark hair swished when she moved and the way her teal eyes shined in the light, showing specks of silver in the light.

"Hey Draco," Blaise elbowed Draco's side lightly, "Who's that?"

Draco followed Blaise's gaze and a look of distaste spread across his face, "Weasley?"

"No, not her, the other one. Her friend," Blaise tossed his head to keep his black hair from his eyes.

"The mudblood? Please, Blaise, you can do better than that," Draco sneered.

"She's beautiful," Blaise said, somewhat distantly, "What's her name?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Her last name is Reed. I think her first name is Mandy or something."

"You think she'd come if I asked her to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Blaise asked, gaining eye contact with his friend.

Draco looked disgusted, but said nothing and kept walking.

Blaise hurried to catch up, "Aww, Draco, come on. Lighten up a little, it was just a thought."

"Then you aren't going to?" Draco asked.

"No, of course not," Blaise replied a little uneasily.

There was a silence, and Blaise spoke up once more, "Would you be mad?"

Draco rolled his eyes again, "God Zabini, you are hopeless."

O+O+O+O+O+O

During the middle of a particularly boring speech from Professor Binns, Ginny's mood was lightened by a silver owl flying toward her, holding a roll of parchment, tainted with scribbles of black ink.

Without hesitation she ripped the letter open, setting in her lap to read.

_S –_

_Hmm, I'm starting to like this friend of yours. Maybe I should take a lesson from her and start throwing your letters in the fire when they get here… I can tell you it would save me a LOT of time that I waste writing to you._

_Uh huh, sure it's not for your personal interest. You know you want me._

_Anyway, I like a girl that stands firm and has a backbone, unlike all these boneheads that wear so much make-up it gets to their brains. I guess I like a sensible girl that won't let others control her, but she can't be too stubborn. She'd have to be able to multi-task and make conversation (don't get any ideas). As for looks, I don't want to date a fat cow, but I wouldn't want to date a pole either. Someone in the middle, that's good looking but not obsessed with looks._

_Wait, wait, wait, why am I telling you this? I'm going to go with the excuse that I'm bored of listening to Professor McGonagall going on about turning our books into tropical birds. Anyway, I answered, so now you answer. What's your ideal guy? Looks? It's only fair if you answer._

_Okay, as for your thought of the day, it's possible that the glass is both half empty and half full, it just changes depending on your mood. For instance, if I received a howler from my mother in the middle of the Great Hall, I would say the glass is half empty. On the other hand, if I won the World Quidditch match for my team, the glass would be half full. And as for the glass being twice the size it should be: the glass is never to large or too small, it is always the right size, you just have to know what to do with it and how to make it right; how to fill it up._

_I think I've written enough._

_To the box,_

_Or your pocket._

_Bye._

Ginny, unaware that she was still in class, began to laugh out loud.

"Miss Weasley," an old, tired voice droned, "Do you think it's funny that the giants raided the witch and wizard towns in the 1600's?"

Her head snapped up. _Mental note: do not read notes from owl-pal in class, _she thought to herself, stifling a grin.

"N-no sir," she responded. "Sorry, professor."

Mindy gave me a questioning looked.

"I'll tell you later," Ginny mouthed. She nodded and giggled, returning her eyes to her History of Magic book.

(Later that day)

(Back to Draco and Blaise)

"Hey Draco," Blaise said, after classes that day, "Wait for me a second. I'm going to talk to her now."

Draco sighed, "Make it fast, Zabini. I don't have time to wait for you to fawn over lowly Gryffindor scum."

Blaise didn't let Draco's words bother him, he just smirked and walked casually toward the dark-headed Gryffindor.

He muttered a small spell under his breath, causing her bag to break and all of her books to fall out. He quickly shoved his wand in his pocket and bent to help her, "Bag break?"

Mindy looked up at him with an eyebrow raised, "It looks that way, doesn't it?"

Blaise just smiled and picked up the rest of her books, and handed them to her, avoiding eye contact with the odd looks he was receiving from Ginny, "Here you go."

Mindy took her books awkwardly and muttered a thanks.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around then," he said casually.

"Um… right," Mindy said weirdly, "Bye."

Blaise watched as the two girls turned their backs to him and began to walk away, whispering heatedly. Ginny looked back at him and quickly snapped her head forward upon reaching his gaze.

o.O.o.O.o

"Why would Zabini help me?" Mindy wondered aloud, muttering a reparation spell on her bag.

"I think he's up to something. Probably has something to do with Malfoy. I saw him watching from behind," Ginny told her as they reached the Fat Lady's portrait. "Exploding Snaps."

"You never know with those damn Slytherins."

"Nope, you never know," Ginny agreed quickly, taking a seat by the fire, ready to relax. She decided to write her owl pal before she got ready to do her homework.

_D – (I'm going to call you D for dragon, just to make things easier)_

_Ha-ha, nice try. You can't escape me that easily, buddy! Besides, if you threw my letters in the fire, who would listen to me talk nonsense, eh?_

_I like your opinions on your 'girl', it's better than I can say about a lot of people. Oh, must I answer? I guess if I have to I will._

_My ideal guy is someone who's manly and tough, but has a sensitive side and can talk to me about stuff. I want someone who values my opinion but also gives input, and doesn't always let me win. I want someone honest and loyal; someone that will love me and not care about what I wear, or whether I look goofy. The guy would have to have a sense of humor, but have the ability to be serious when needed._

_As for looks, he's got to have pretty eyes. I don't know what is with my obsession with eyes, but I love a guy with gorgeous eyes. I would like someone good looking, but apart from the eyes, there's no musts. _

_Wow, I definitely did not expect that response from you on the thought of the day. It was nice, and very thought-provoking too. You seem intelligent enough._

_Well, I have homework and Bee wants to talk. _

_Hope to hear from you soon,_

_- S_

**o.O.o.O.o**

**Even though this was updated or whatever, I'm going to leave the review things here.**

**ShadowOnTheMoon – Aww thanks so much XD There's your new chapter and thanks, I hope I'm keeping up to your expectations! I'll try and keep ya posted!**

**moony's number 1 – Ohh! I'll be sure to check out your story when it comes out. Let me know! Thanks so much for the review, and we'll see if the kitten has a part later on, hehe. And I took your advice about the Draco's POV thing, there it is. Yay! Thanks again XD**

**MaybeIShouldQuit – Thanks XD I'm trying not to make things go too fast, as I have heard that I do that. Let me know if I do! Thanks for the review XD**

**ExtremeDancer – Now you know what the note said! Hope you like this chapter, feel free to let me know what you think! Thanks for the review! XD**

**Pennies from Heaven – Hehe I'll try not to be so hard on myself… Thanks so much! I hope I'm still keeping you interested in all of it XD Thanks so much for the review, and I'm sorry I don't have a response to fit the length of your review. Thanks again!**

**Franke "Thui" Black – Nothing long for you.. I already thanked you in person. Thanks, talk to you later.**

**Thanks for reviewing, all of you!**


	5. Best Friend or Boy Friend?

**A/N – Well I'm back from Florida (obviously) and I am so well… Let's just say, I was really upset and crying and stuff tonight, and then I got on Fanfic and decided to take a peek at my reviews, thinking I would have no new ones, and surprise! I had thirty seven! Thanks so much you guys, it made me want to write, so here you go! **

**Disclaimer - Not mine unless it's mine.**

**Also I have a question, to be decided by those of you who review. I am thinking of changing the whole story to third person (I know, I shouldn't in the middle, but whatever), because I found it a bit easier to write that way. What do you think? Yes or No? Please let me know! It's up to you, totally.**

**I'm going to write this one in third person, so you can compare and decide or whatever.**

**Okay, enjoy please and review if you like.**

_S- _

_Pretty eyes, huh? I suppose that's an acceptable requirement, and I would be perfect, as everything about me is perfect. You know it's true!_

_Well I guess since you won't let me throw your letters in the fire when I receive them (even though your best friend does – no fair!), I will be forced to stay in contact with you (dramatic sigh)._

_So Halloween is coming up soon. I hate that we have to dress up for the feast, but I've already gotten my costume. What are you going to be?_

_Well I have to go, dinner._

_I'll see you around, though I won't know it's you._

_To the box,_

_-D_

"Hurry up, Dy!" Ginny said irritably. Mindy was taking what seemed like years to get out of the bathroom stall for dinner.

"I've _told_ you," Mindy returned the irritability, "I _can't_ face him!"

"Oh please, Mindy. It's only Seamus."

"But it's supposed to be Seamus,** friend**! Not boyfriend! He-asked-me-out!" Mindy sounded desperately annoyed.

Ginny sighed at her friend. True, Seamus had asked Mindy out, but it was also true that Mindy was way overreacting. Couldn't she just say no?

"It isn't the end of the world," Ginny said dully, her eyes hanging and hunger gnawing at her insides, "Please Mindy, I'm _starving._"

"Go on without me, Gin," Mindy's voice came through the stall, sounding very dramatic, and then dropping to a more down-to-business tone, "Bring me something, will you?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I'll take it to the dorms. You can have it if you're there. See you."

"Thanks Gin, you're the best."

Ginny rolled her eyes once more, "Yeah, I know," and with that, she left the bathroom and headed toward the Great Hall.

Halfway through the hallways from the bathroom to the Great Hall, Ginny felt a strong hand on her wrist pulling her into an empty classroom.

"What-!" Ginny screamed, but was cut off by a hand clamping over her mouth.

"Shh," a masculine voice said softly. Ginny turned slowly and found herself face to face with the one and only, Colin Creevey.

Ginny had to admit, he had grown up over the years. He was no longer a young, hyperactive, runt of a boy. He had, over the years, grown into his body and face, and had matured quite a bit. Now his facial features were no longer those of a child, but a young man, quite handsome at that. His brown hair was cut around his ears, a few strands brushing in front of his large brown eyes occasionally. He no longer obsessed over Harry Potter either, though he still enjoyed his presence.

"Colin, what in the world are you doing?" Ginny snapped, her hunger affecting her mood.

"I need to talk to you," he replied somewhat quieter.

"Couldn't it wait until dinner? We're just outside the –" he cut her off again.

"No, I need to talk to you** now**, away from everyone else," he said calmly, "Please?" Now there was another thing about Colin. His eyes could trick a girl to do anything. They were large, chocolaty brown, with the ability to give the most pleading puppy dog look that most girls would die for. Ginny could hardly resist.

"Oh alright," she sighed hesitantly, "But make it quick."

"Okay." Ginny saw a look of relief wash over Colin's face. He said nothing.

"Well?" she prodded.

"I was…" he stopped.

"_Colin,_ can't this wait? I'm starving," Ginny whined. What was so important that he was stalling her dinner for?

"Well…" he hesitated, and then upon receiving an annoyed look from Ginny, he continued, "Okay. I was just wondering if you would go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend."

Waves of shock ran through Ginny's veins. She was definitely not expecting this, and suddenly she no longer felt hungry.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

_D –_

_Well I definitely had an interesting day. Bee got asked out by a boy in our house and is really freaked out about it. But she isn't the only one! I was heading to dinner and my other best friend; I'll just call him C, pulled me into an empty classroom and asked me to Hogsmeade. I was so shocked I couldn't speak for a few moments. In the end I said yes of course, but still, it was very shocking. I'm not really sure if I should have said yes or not, but I guess we'll see. In any case, he's really nice, and yes, he has gorgeous eyes._

_Anyway, how was your day? Less hectic than mine, I hope. For Halloween I believe I'm going to dress up as a vampire, but it's not totally decided. How about you? Probably something more original than me, but hey, it's easy enough._

_Oh I'm so sorry that you must stay in contact with me. It must be so hard to write a letter every so often…_

_Yes I'm making fun of you._

_I'm going to go to bed; I'm really tired._

_Goodnight,_

_Love,_

_-S _

_Thought of the Day - What's better - a lie that draws a smile or the truth that draws a tear?_

Draco read the note slowly and a fowl taste filled his mouth as he read the paragraph about the infamous 'Strawberry's' new boyfriend. He re-read it a few times before tossing it aside, and shrugging away whatever feeling he was getting, which he wasn't even sure of. Was it jealousy? Surely not, for he didn't even know this girl. Perhaps it was disgust at her childishness.

_S- _

_A boyfriend, huh? I'm not sure what to say, so I'll leave it at congratulations. Bee sounds somewhat stupid, sorry, but if she doesn't like the guy then she should tell him. Hiding won't do a thing for you._

_Never make fun of me, like I said I am perfect. _

_My day was okay, but my girlfriend was being extra naggy. I can't really complain though. _

_I'm going to be a wizard for Halloween. Hurrah… I am so original._

_TOTD – The truth that draws a tear. I don't believe in all that lie-to-make-someone-happy shit. It never ends up well, as I have learned, and it makes me sick when people try to lie to each other constantly to get out of things or make someone happy._

_I'm going._

_- D_

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

That Saturday came quite quick, a little to quickly for Ginny's liking. Of course she liked Colin; he was her best friend besides Mindy, but she couldn't deny that she was nervous.

"Mindy," Ginny whined, "What should I wear?"

"Um… Clothes?"

Ginny glared.

"Oh Gin, I don't know! It's just Colin," Mindy said, exasperated.

"Well, I don't want to look _too_ nice, but I don't want to wear school clothes either," Ginny complained, tossing clothes over her shoulder.

Mindy sighed and pushed Ginny out of the way, "Let me look."

"Thank you, Dy!" Ginny said happily, and sat anxiously on her bed, fixing her long red hair two long braids, resting on her shoulders, a few strands of hair framing her face.

"How about this?" Mindy held up a knee-length cream colored skirt, with a natural slightly wave-wrinkled look, and a creamy pink spaghetti strap with black lace edges and straps. In her other hand she held a black sweater with small bell sleeves, and cream sandals that matched the skirt, and had no back.

"Mindy, that's a gorgeous outfit," Ginny said, "but it isn't mine."

"Yes it is," Mindy replied, grinning.

"No… it's not. I would know if I bought this," Ginny insisted.

"It is," Mindy also insisted, "I'm giving it to you."

"Oh I can't take this-"

"You damn well better take it," Mindy said, "I got it for you for your birthday and never gave it to you, so now I am. Take it please."

Ginny hugged her friend and took the outfit appreciatively, "Thanks so much."

"Anytime," Mindy turned away, and then turned back, "No, not anytime. That's too expensive for any time."

Both girls laughed and Ginny quickly changed into the outfit, which complimented her hair tremendously.

"Gin, it's 5 til' eleven, time for you to go meet Lover Boy," Mindy called from across the dorm.

Ginny tossed a pillow in her direction and stood, "You sure you don't wanna come?"

"Yes! Now go, or you'll be late!"

Ginny sighed and opened the door, and stepping out, calling behind her, "Wish me luck!"

**So ends the fifth episode of Ginny Weasley and Mindy and Colin and Draco and everyone else involved. Hope you liked it! Please review some more if you find time XD**

**Thanks! **

**XoXo Bambiky …x3**

**IMustNotChaseTheBoys**** – Aww thanks, I really hope you like this chapter also! Trying to keep them going good (crosses fingers), thanks for the review!**

**Oceanpelt2005 – Thanks! Hope you like it, and more should be coming soon!**

**XraeX**** – Lol I know I have some grammar mistakes and spelling also, but hey I'm not running spell check anymore.. Lol, it takes too long. Anyway, I hope you like it still XD and I'm trying to keep the plot sturdy. Thanks for the review!**

**ExtremeDancer**** – Aww thanks! Hope you like this chapter as well, and I think I'll do a little more of Draco in the next chapter, but I might not you know, as the next chapter will be a lot of Ginny and Colin's date. Thanks for reviewing!**

**WriterOfDragons**** – Hehe thank you! Although I must say it's not perfect, I don't think it's all too bad XD Thanks for reviewing!**

**cocoa-latte**** – Thanks! Hehe I did that on purpose and put a few things that aren't the same on purpose .. but I'd better shut up or I'll give something away! Thanks for reviewing! **

**Aleja21**** – Thank ya XD The story won't be over too soon, so you won't get to see them meeting eachother for real for a while, but it will happen! Stay tuned, thanks for reviewing!**

**QueenOSheeba**** – YAY! Thank you! I love to hear stuff like that, and I really hope I'm not moving it along to fast XD I also agree that they shouldn't be enemies until a real headlong fight, but hey, it's her book, but we don't exactly have to follow it :D Lol thanks for reviewing!**

**ameera-undomar**** - Lol I think it might be somewhat rushed, but it most certainly isn't over! He-he, hope you liked what you read and hope you like the rest of it! I'll be sure to try and make it slower XD Thanks for reviewing! **

**Elanor Ainu**** – Thanks ) I'm going to try and write as much as I can and the end will hopefully be in about.. actually I don't know when, but I'm starting school in a couple days so I won't be posting as much. Hope you stay interested! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Lightcard – Lol glad you got a good laugh out of it. I'll try to keep the humor XD Hope you like 'em. Thanks for review!**

**Cassandra J Weasley**** - Aww thanks for reviewing.. again! I hope what you say is true and it does get better, but if not, then… well… poo. Lol thanks so much for reviewing and continuing to read! **

**LuvIsAVerb – Thanks! I would like to read your fanfics if you start posting, so please let me know ) Glad you like mine, thanks for reviewing!**

**han – Thanks! And I'll keep writing more as long as I get reviews from the nice people like you and the rest who review XD Thanks for reviewing!**

**Stay tuned for more and give me your opinion; First or Third person? Let me know please!**

**Luvs,**

**Bambiky**


	6. The Date and The Day After

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews guys! More about them at the end! Read and review if you want! And just to let you know, I chose third person. Tell me if you have any complaints! **

**Disclaimer – Not mine unless it's mine.**

_**I don't know if these lyrics really go with this, but whatevs. **_

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_**Don't turn around  
I'm sick and I'm tired of your face  
Don't make this worse  
You've already gone and got me mad  
It's too bad I'm not sad  
It's casting over  
It's just one of those things  
You'll have to get over it**_

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

Ginny hated awkward silences. She hated them more than almost anything else in the world, and right now she was stuck in the middle of one. Colin had brought her into a small coffee shop called 'Madam Brown's', and they were currently waiting for their drinks to arrive, while fiddling nervously with their napkins.

"So…" Ginny said, trying to break the silence.

Colin's head snapped up, and he looked relieved that she said something, "Hm?"

Ginny managed a laugh, "I dunno."

Colin's mouthed formed a small 'O' and he looked back down at his napkin.

Ginny looked around nervously, spotting a few couples here and there, talking heatedly. Ginny very much envied them at that moment. Amongst the couples sat Lavender Brown and Dean Thomas (whom Ginny had in fact dated the year before), and Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. Okay, so their conversation wasn't so heated. Draco looked extremely bored, and Pansy was talking away, trying to scoot closer to Draco, but each time she did he proceeded to also scoot around the table.

At last she couldn't take it any longer, "Excuse me," she said, standing up, "I'm going to go to the bathroom."

Colin nodded, "Okay."

When Ginny reached the bathroom, she stared herself in the mirror oddly, and surveyed herself. Her long flaming red hair was still braided neatly, and her clothes nice and straight. Her eyes looked a bit dull at the moment though, which considering her situation would be thoroughly understandable. The freckles dotted across her nose seemed to be quite a bit more noticeable today, though. Ginny wrinkled her nose and rinsed her hands, and then dryed them off to give the illusion she had actually used the bathroom properly.

On her way out Ginny passed Pansy, who gave her a nasty look about making eye contact, and rammed her shoulder brutally with her own. Ginny gave a small shriek of pain and clutched her shoulder, continuing to walk toward the small table where Colin sat boredly ripping up his napkin.

He looked up as she approached, "What happened to your shoulder?" he asked, a note of concern edging his voice.

"Parkinson," Ginny said flatly. Colin gave her an odd glance and looked for a moment as if he was going to say something, but was cut off by a perky looking woman with dark brown hair about mid-length, parted into two neat pigtails under her ears, bearing a name tag that read 'Roderica Brown'. The woman set down two mugs, one containing coffee, and one containing a strong smelling raspberry tea.

Ginny smiled up at the woman appreciatively, "Thank you," she said softly.

The woman beamed, "Not a problem at all. Can I get you anything else?"

Colin and Ginny both shook their heads in unison. The woman beamed again, "Alright, just let me know. By the way, you two are adorable together," she winked and walked off. Ginny grimaced and Colin gave a slightly uneasy look.

To avoid any awkward conversations, Ginny swiftly picked up her mug of tea and sipped it as lady-like as she possibly could. Colin took a large gulp of the coffee and yelped, "HOT!"

Ginny nearly dropped her own mug, but began laughing at her date all the same, "Colin, coffee is to SIP, not gulp."

He fanned his mouth pathetically, "Nks' 'er elling 'e ow'" he mumbled.

Ginny cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow, "Eh?"

"Thanks," he said evenly, "for telling me now."

Ginny burst into a fit of giggles, "No problem, sweetie."

Suddenly she was beginning to feel a load more comfortable. Maybe the date would turn out good after all.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

_D – _

_Well, I had my date today. At first it was terribly awkward and we weren't saying a thing, and I **hate** awkward silences. But then 'C' burned his mouth and we ended up laughing about it, and the conversation shot up from there. After we had our drinks we walked around Hogsmeade for a while. I bought a new quill, and 'C' and I talked about loads of things. He asked me to go out with him again, and of course I accepted. We're going to go flying together Tuesday evening._

_Well anyway, enough about that. How was your day? Did you take your girlfriend to Hogsmeade? I hope you had a good time if you did. _

_Bee stayed here all day and did homework, which I have yet to catch up on. She is still avoiding the boy that asked her out. I do believe if she doesn't answer him by tomorrow I will make her, one way or another._

_Anyway, I need to get some homework done. Write back soon!_

_Love,_

_S_

**o.O.o**

_S – _

_Your day sounded quite interested. Your date on the other hand sounded like an idiot (no offense). I honestly don't think you should go out with him again. Try for someone a little better._

_Yes, I did take my girlfriend to Hogsmeade and I must say it was incredibly boring. She's a bit of a talker and I'm well…not with her. I had an okay time I suppose._

_Bee once again, is a bonehead. Tell her I said to just tell him no already, damnit!_

_I'm going, _

_Goodnight,_

_- D_

Even as Draco wrote the words on the paper he could not believe himself. Why was he telling this girl how much he didn't enjoy his date? Why did he feel the need to make a point of that? And why in the world had he added the bit about her boyfriend?

He sighed and sent the note on it's way anyway, and slipped into bed.

He lay there for hours, rolling over and over, trying to stop thinking about the girl he had been writing over the past few weeks. Finally sleep claimed him, near four in the morning.

**o.O.o**

"No Colin, I can't go with you today!" Ginny insisted, trying to concentrate on her homework.

"But why not?" Colin whined. Ginny mentally smacked her forehead, he just wasn't getting it.

"I have home-work! I need to get this finished before tomorrow. Go with Mindy," Ginny suggested.

Colin sighed exasperatedly, "Fine. See you later, Gin."

"Bye Colin," Ginny laughed, "Have fun."

Colin exited the common room, Mindy following closely after and Ginny looked back down at her homework. She couldn't concentrate even with Colin gone, due to the buzzing sound of students talking about the Halloween feast, which would be later that evening, as it was Halloween.

Ginny finally stopped trying to concentrate in the Common Room, packed up her stuff, and headed toward the library. When she arrived Madam Pince gave her an apprehensive look as she passed, walking to the back corner in search of an empty table. To her luck, the only table with an empty seat was occupied by two males she hated more than most anyone else – Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. She hesitated and considered turning back and going to the populated Common Room to attempt to concentrate once more, but finally decided she might need the books in the library and didn't want to make trips back and forth to get them, so hesitantly, she approached the table and sat down. Draco looked up from his book and Blaise looked away from the window, resting his eyes on her.

"Weasley," Draco spat, "Can't you see that this table is taken? Or is your family too poor to afford sight aids for you?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "You are so lame, Malfoy. For your information, this was the only seat available, so however unwillingly, I had to take it. So just ignore my existence, and I will gladly ignore yours."

"That shouldn't be a problem seeing as no one ever notices you anyway. Except for maybe Potter since you kind of stalk him," Draco snapped. Blaise was watching with an eyebrow raised.

"I do _not_ stalk him!" Ginny protested, not thinking of anything else to say.

Draco scoffed, "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Be quiet! This is a library!" Madam Pince screeched from her perch behind the large oak desk she was sitting at.

Blaise snickered and mimicked the woman, "Be quiet! _This is the library!"_

Draco only smirked and looked back down at his book.

Ginny didn't move.

"I don't like him," she said, a notch quieter than moments earlier.

Draco looked up, slight confusion playing across his icy blue eyes. Ginny had never noticed how pretty his eyes really were, even if they were always matched with a sour expression, "What?"

"Harry," she said, "I don't like him."

Draco smirked, "If you say so."

Ginny gave a small, put out, 'hmph' through her nose, and looked down at the Charms essay she was supposed to be writing. Reluctantly she pulled out her quill and began writing.

Draco took this moment to survey the girls features. She was not pretty like most of the girls in Hogwarts, but she had a natural beauty, undaunted by make-up and fake hair color. Her hair was, much to her displeasure, a flaming red, that stood out in any crowd. It reached right below her chest and made natural waves. Her nose was small and dainty, and her ears the slightest bit pointed. Her skin was somewhat pale, with the slightest tan, and somewhat rosy cheeks. Freckles marred her cheeks and the bridge across her nose. Her lips were delicate, light pink, curved just perfectly. And her eyes, a gorgeous shade of brown, with almost unnoticeable dark green flecks here and there. Her body, though not one of a supermodel, complimented her innocent facial features. She was not tall by any means, but average height, with few curves. Draco had never realized how beautiful the girl really was, though he would never admit it.

He quickly pushed the thoughts from his mind as her eyes met his. He looked down at his book and pretended to read, while she took her turn in surveying his features.

He had high cheekbones, and pale skin. His eye brows were usually slanted down and inward, giving his handsome face an unpleasant look. His blond hair, now quite shaggy around his ears, was often falling across his broad forehead. He was somewhat rugged looking. He was very grown into his body, which made him qualify to most girls as 'sexy'. Ginny noticed a small twinge of misery in his eyes.

"I'm gonna go. See-ya Malfoy," Blaise said, standing up.

"Where you going?" Draco asked. Ginny looked as far as she could up at them without tilting her head much.

Blaise mouthed something Ginny couldn't understand, Draco rolled his eyes, and Blaise left, "See ya Weasley!" he called behind him. Ginny looked up and watched as the Black-headed Slytherin left the Library, earning a glare from Madam Pince.

**There guys! Another chappie XD Hope you enjoyed it, please review!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter :**

**QueenOSheeba**** – Lol! I wish I had a pen pal like that too. I had a pen pal once, but we ended up meeting and spending half our summer together the past two summers. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Elanor Ainu**** – Hehehee I wish I was Ginny too :evil look: but I really wish Draco was mine! Hope you like this ) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Harrison J. Pecans**** - I don't wannnnaaa! Lol, I'm just kidding XD Thanks so much for reviewing D Hope you stay interested!**

**IMustNotChaseTheBoys**** - Awww thank you so much! I believe I can write a bad chapter, but hey it's the reviewers thought that counts! Thanks so much for reviewing so faithfully! **

**MagicalAngel – Thanks so much for reviewing! Hope you stay interested!**

**ameera-undomar**** – Yay! I updated! Hope you like this chapter and thanks so much for reviewing!**

**QHLuver**** – Lol well as you can see, I picked third person! Lol yeah I love it when people answer like that, it's so smartarse but it's freakin funny. Lol thanks for reviewing!**

**cocoa-latte**** – Hehe Yes I updated… but sorry about Colin… Hehe, in the end I'm sure you won't be disappointed, unless you don't like Draco in which case I don't know why in the world you'd be reading this, but oh well :shrug: hope you like! Thanks for the review!**

**Innocent Cinderella312**** – Lol thanks. Hope you like this chap. Thanks for reviewing!**

**ExtremeDancer**** - Lol thanks, and I'm sorry to tell you that their date didn't go horribly wrong, as I suppose you can tell. You won't be disappointed! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Beatus**** – Thanks, and I did choose third person (duh). Hope you liked this chapter! Oh, and I read your story and I must say, I absolutely LOVED it. Please write more ) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Okay everyone, thanks for reviewing, please review, please enjoy, and I have school tomorrow so I have to go to bed! **

**Live the love,**

**Xoxo Bambiky Luvs**


	7. A Long Day

**A/N – Been a few days, but I'm updating now ) Hope you enjoy. Review if you please )**

**Disclaimer – Not mine.**

**If you're wondering why I put these lyrics here, it's because this is the song I named this fic after, so I'm just going to post some of the lyrics from it until I find some that better suit the coming chapters.**

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_**'Cause when i try to talk to you  
I feel like I'm not getting through you   
Where did we go wrong  
It's hard to be strong  
When I talk...  
When I talk to you**_

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

Blaise left the library after an awkward few minutes with his best friend and the best friend of the girl he was now trying to find. He walked toward the Gryffindor Common Room, and received many awkward glances from the Gryffindor passerby's, though he ignored them.

After searching the hallways thoroughly, he walked toward the Great Hall to see if she was around for lunch, still having no luck. _Where could she be?_

He realized he hadn't checked outside, and decided to give it a try.

Once he was outside, he walked around the lake, looking under and in trees, with no luck of finding her. The only other place she could be was the Quidditch pitch, so he made his way over toward it.

Sure enough, there she stood, her dark hair blowing in the wind. She had an eyebrow raised and her arms crossed over her chest. She was talking to a boy from her house – Colin.

When he got a few yards away, he could hear their conversation.

"No, Colin!" Mindy said, annoyed, "I told you I'm not going to go flying with you!"

"Please, Mindy?" Colin whined, using the eyes.

"No," she said firmly, "I don't fly."

"Why?"

"I'm scared of heights," Mindy said, "So shut up."

"Fine, I'll go practice for a little bit if you want to stay in the stands or something."

"Okay," Mindy made her way to the stands and went up a few stairs, taking a seat in the middle. Colin mounted his broom and sped up into the air.

Blaise grinned and went in for the kill, or in this case, Mindy. He walked over and sat down in the seat in front of her, with his legs in either side and his torso leaning on the back of the chair.

Mindy looked at him apprehensively, "What, Zabini?" she snapped.

"Calm down," he said calmly, "I come in peace."

Mindy raised her eyebrow, "Slytherins wouldn't know peace if it hit them in the side of the head with a train."

"But then it wouldn't be peace, would it?" Blaise wondered aloud with a soft chuckle.

Mindy rolled her eyes, "You are so corny," she remarked, "so what do you want?"

"Well, I kind of have a question," he said, "but before you answer… let me explain."

She stared at him with her large teal eyes, wondering what in the world this Slytherin could want with her.

Blaise put on a grin. He was nervous about what she would say. Normally when he was asking a girl out, he had a large bit of confidence, as if everything was in his favor, but it was different with this girl. She looked at him with a face that made his insides squirm. She squashed the confidence from him, making him all the more nervous.

"I was wondering, if you wanted to, you know, go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend," he said. She gave him a weird look.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Right, let me explain real quick…" he trailed off and picked up again, "To tell you the truth, I don't know what it was, but something about you intrigued me when I saw you in the hall the other day. I just think if we got to know each other, we might like each other," he reasoned, "So, what do you say?"

"There is no way in hell," she replied, with an eyebrow raised, "What kind of sick joke is this?"

"What?" Blaise was plainly confused.

"You're just like the rest of them, you're conceited and egoistical and all you care about is yourself! What the hell do you want with me?"

"I just told you I wanted to get to know you!" Blaise defended helplessly.

"Liar," Mindy accused.

Blaise sighed, "Fine, I'll go."

Mindy blinked and waited for him to go.

He just sat there and looked at her.

"What?" she asked irritably.

"Please?"

"Please what?" Mindy was confused.

"Go with me to Hogsmeade," he said.

Mindy rolled her eyes, "You aren't going to leave until I agree, are you?"

"Nope," he said, smirking.

Mindy let out an exasperated sigh, "Fine."

Blaise grinned broadly, "I'll meet you outside your common room at 11:30 on Saturday," he said.

"Bye," she said glumly, getting up, and leaving him to his happiness.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Later that day, Mindy was walking into the Common Room, where she met the anxious face of Seamus Finnigan. She immediately turned around, but he stopped her.

"Hey Mindy," came his Irish accent, "Why have you been avoiding me?"

Mindy slowly turned around, "I haven't been avoiding you…" _much_, she thought to herself.

"Yes you have," Seamus insisted, "Every time I come in the room, you go to your dorm. Every time I sit at the dinner table, you leave. Did I freak you out or something?"

_Yes!_ "No, of course not," Mindy said quickly.

"Well… Do you have an answer?"

Mindy raised her eyebrow and thought quick, "I can't, I'm sorry."

"Why?" he asked, looking a bit hurt.

"I uh… Have a boyfriend," Mindy lied.

Seamus' eyes fell, "Oh. Who is it?"

"Blaise Zabini."

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_Dear D – _

_Today was a long day. It took me forever to get 'C' to leave me alone and let me do my homework. I finally got to a place I could work and I ran into the most unpleasant person imaginable. It was horrible. I finally finished my homework and came back to the common room and spent some time talking to Bee about her date for Hogsmeade. It's really weird that she said yes to him, but of course there was a story behind it. _

_Anyway, how was your day? Did you get all your homework done? I wish it would snow, only for the purpose of making snow angels. Aren't they neat? I think I've made snow angels every time it snowed since I was 2 or 3. I think it's really neat to be able to see an imprint of yourself in the snow._

_I don't know what else to write right now, but it's late and I'm tired, so I hope to hear from you soon, and goodnight._

_Love,_

_- S_

_P.S. No thought of the day today. Too tired to think._

**o.O.o**

"You _what?"_ Draco asked in a revolted tone.

"I asked her to Hogsmeade with me," Blaise grinned, "and in the end, she agreed."

"You disgust me." Draco resituated himself on the couch across from the arm chair Blaise was seated in.

"Come on, Malfoy. Open up your mind, not every girl is perfect. She can't help who her parents are," Blaise said.

"Okay, well let's just pretend for one moment that she isn't a filthy mudblood, which she is, but let's look at who she hangs out with. Can you tell me that?" Draco asked sarcasticly.

"Weasley isn't that bad either," Blaise defended. He wished Draco would just be quiet about it all.

"She poor, muggle loving filth. What has this girl done with your mind?"

"Maybe she did it some good. I've always been told to mingle with people like you, and well, look where it's gotten me," Blaise said. Draco looked offended.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he snapped.

"Just that, the only friend I have is you, and I have no girlfriend, only one night stands. I'm sick of that life. I want a steady relationship, and this girl really intrigues me," Blaise explained, desperate far his friend to understand.

"Whatever, Blaise. It's your choice but I can't say I'm going to be supportive," Draco stood, "I'm going to bed. Night."

Blaise waved with a feeling of emptiness and sunk into the overstuffed chair. Why couldn't he understand? Why did it matter? It wasn't like he and Mindy were anything official – yet. It was possible they never would be, but Blaise was willing to take the chance.

**o.O.o**

_S- _

_I had a long day too. My best friend is dating a complete idiot now, and I'm wondering about his sanity. I can't really write much now, cause I have a few things to do, but it was nice to get your letter._

_Glad Bee finally accepted one of the blokes. _

_I'm going._

_To the box,_

_D_

**Hey, I know it's been like two weeks since I posted this story, but I hope this gets over my writers block on it, and I wrote to MIB in this stories absence. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Review if you please.**

**Bambiky Xoxoxo**

**cocoa-latte**** - He-he, thank you my ever faithful reviewer! I agree, Ginny/Draco is much better and that will come around eventually, but for now you must cope with Ginny/Colin. What do you think of Mindy/Blaise, eh? Thanks for reviewing!**

**QueenOSheeba**** – Lol! It sounds like you had quite an interesting day, indeed! Do you know if the people in the car were okay? I hope so. Sorry about the pole. I've done that a few times myself, all of them being at church -.-, anyway… Thanks for reviewing XD**

**IMustNotChaseTheBoys**** – Lol thanks! Any review is a good review as long as it is a good review, even if it is a boring review. Wow.. I confuse myself. Lol! Thanks for reviewing!**

**ExtremeDancer**** – Why thank you, I like to think I can be clever sometimes XD he-he. I hope you won't be disappointed, anyway. Thank you for the review!**

**bree1609 – Thank you XD Having a pen pal is fun. I may have already said this, but I had a pen pal for a few years, and two summers ago we met for one night, and last summer she came to my house for two weeks, and this summer we spent a month together. Tis fun! Thanks for the review!**

**Harrison J. Pecans**** – Why thank you. I wouldn't expect someone like you to enjoy a story like this, but I'll take what I get. Hope you like this chapter, thanks for the review. **

**HyperSquishy**** – Well now you know what happened since wonderful Blaise left! Hope you aren't disappointed. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Emma Carlton**** – Hope you are as excited about the post now as you were then! Thanks for the review!**

**Elanor Ainu**** – Thanks so much! I'm curious, you like Draco, Blaise and Ginny, does that mean you don't like Mindy:( I like her a lot. Maybe you were just naming real characters, Maybe not! (gasp). Lol thanks for the review!**

**lorina**** – Thanks! I'm glad you like it and I can pretty much guarantee that I'm going to keep writing it! Thanks for the review!**

**Cassandra J Weasley**** – Woot! I'm amazing! Lol thank you, I'm so glad you like it. I'm even more glad that the story makes you happy XD Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**moony's number 1**** – I agree that Draco and Ginny are better, but I'm glad you liked the chapter. Hope you like this one too! Thanks a lot for reviewing!**


	8. Speak For Yourself

**A/N – Sorry I've been slow on posting this one guys! Hope you like this chapter and please review if you have time. Type 252 in your next review if you review so I know you read this.. just to see who actually reads these lol! Enjoy! Just want to let you know, now that school is started I won't post as much. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer- The story characters (aside from Mindy), the setting and all that, and the lyrics are not mine. Everything is J.K. Rowling's except for the lyrics which are Liz Phair's and Mindy, who is mine.**

**HEY! Everyone out there that needs something to read, read my friend Marina's story! It's awesome. It's a Draco/OC called Be My Escape. I absolutely LOVE it. Her name is X.x.Marina.x.X so please please please check them out if you love me! And even if you don't, please check it out!**

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_**Get a load of me, get a load of you**_

_**Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you**_

_**It's just like we were meant to be**_

_**Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?**_

_**Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?**_

_**It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it**_

_**So tell me**_

_**Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?**_

_**It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch**_

_**Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch**_

_**But wouldn't it be beautiful**_

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.o.O.o.O.o**_

"Miss Weasley, pay attention!" Professor McGonagall snapped in her crisp voice. Ginny's head shot up. She had been asleep.

"Oh, sorry Professor," she said quickly.

Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes and continued talking about how to transform an animal into a set of dresser drawers, and how to avoid having tails on your lamp stands.

Of course Ginny hadn't been paying attention; she had fallen asleep and had been having a pleasant dream about her owl-pal.

"_Good Evening, M'lady," a tall boy said, a mask covering his face, as he bowed shortly._

_Ginny giggled, "I'm finally meeting you."_

"_And I you," he replied, "Such an honor."_

_He took her hands and swung her around on the dance floor, swinging her low. His head leaned in and they kissed._

_When they pulled apart, Ginny had a passionate look in her eyes, "Who are you?" she whispered._

"_Come with me and I'll show you," he said seductively. _

_Ginny giggled again and he took her hand. The two of them bounded out of the large room filled with people and sweet music. He led her down hallways and into an empty classroom._

"_I'm dying to know," Ginny said, "show me who you are."_

_He reached for her and they shared another kiss, before he reached up to his face, slowly moving his mask upward._

That had been where Professor McGonagall had yelled at her.

Class was soon over, and Ginny left the classroom with the rest of the students, slowly heading toward her next class.

The day drifted by slowly. Ginny was so relieved when her final class was over – it was Friday, and tomorrow was Saturday, when she was going to spend the day with Colin. Mindy was spending the day, however unwillingly, with Blaise Zabini.

Despite how much Mindy said she was dreading the next day, Ginny was suspecting she was slightly anxious. Ginny had promised to help her pick out an outfit.

After class was over Ginny hurried to the Common Room, ready to relax, though she didn't get time to. As soon as she entered the Common Room, Colin and Mindy were both crowding her.

"Hey Gin, we still on for tomorrow?" he asked anxiously.

"What? Of course we are," Ginny said, making her way toward the dormitory, Mindy following closely.

"Can you help me with Herbology? I wasn't paying attention in class," Mindy said, grinning, "Oh, and we might as well get our outfits together since we wanna do that together."

Ginny sighed, "Okay, Herbology before dinner, Clothes after."

Mindy nodded and both girls walked into the dorm. Ginny sat her bag down and plopped down on her bed. Mindy sat down beside her.

"I'm so tired," Ginny said, "and I didn't really do much today. I was zoning out in all my classes. I fell asleep in Transfiguration."

"Need help with it?" Mindy offered, to which Ginny accepted appreciatively.

Ginny and Mindy worked on Transfiguration and Herbology until dinner. After dinner they found themselves back in their dormitory, going through possible outfits.

Ginny pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans, a black spaghetti strap shirt, and a white semi-see-through button up shirt.

"How about this, Dy?" she asked, holding up the clothes.

Mindy looked at it with distaste, "Then I'd have to wear a jacket… too many layers."

"Okay… how about…" Ginny trailed off and held up a knee-length pleated black skirt and green button up v-neck with a large collar and small bell sleeves.

"No way," Mindy said automatically, "Too nice. I don't even like this guy, remember?"

Ginny giggled, "Then I'm gonna wear it."

"Knock yourself out girly," Mindy replied, pulling out a pair of pre-faded blue jeans, "Can I find a top to go with this?"

Ginny looked up and surveyed the jeans a moment, before digging into the closet the two girls shared. A moment later she popped up with a plain grey long sleeved shirt, with sleeves that would cover Mindy's hands, how she always wore her shirts.

"Casual enough for you?" Ginny asked. Mindy grinned, nodded, and took the shirt.

The next morning Ginny woke up around nine. They wouldn't leave for Hogsmeade until eleven, and she knew Mindy didn't like to be woken early, so she took a shower and got dressed before waking her up.

"Mindy," Ginny said, shaking her shoulders, "Wake up!"

Mindy rolled over and gave a small snore. Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes.

"MINDY!" she shouted, "GET OUT OF BED!"

Mindy jumped and rolled of the bed, landing with a small 'oomph'. She groaned and stuck out her middle finger in the general direction of Ginny.

"Come on Mindy," Ginny laughed, "It's time to get ready and go meet Lover-Blaise."

Mindy groaned and Ginny could have sworn she heard a muttered curse word.

By 10:55 they were both ready. Mindy had done her hair in a simple high pony tail, with her bangs brushing across her eyes. Her eyes were heavily lined with dark brown eyeliner, and her face was a creamy tan from her powder.

"Let's go, Dy, we don't wanna be late," Ginny said, picking up her jacket and heading out of the Common Room.

"Speak for yourself," Mindy mumbled.

Ginny sighed, "If you get thoroughly annoyed, just find me and Colin and I'll save you."

"Thanks," she mumbled again.

The two girls walked out of the Common Room where Blaise was waiting. Ginny found Colin close by, and the two couples bid each other goodbye (much to Mindy's displeasure), and separated.

"So…" Blaise said, "How did you sleep?"

"Fine."

"Good. I did too," he commented, and when getting no response, he continued, "You look nice."

"Thanks," she said blandly.

It seemed to Blaise as if she was determined to show no emotion, but he was determined to make her.

"Did you eat breakfast?" he asked as they got on the carriages.

"No."

"Hungry?"

She shrugged.

"You wanna get some lunch?"

"I guess," she said.

They were silent the rest of the way to Hogsmeade. When they arrived, Blaise stepped out of the carriage first and held out his hand to help her. She took it, stepped down, and quickly let go.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked. They walked a little way.

"Um.." Mindy hesitated, "I don't care."

"Feel like anything particular today?" he pressed, desperate for her to talk to him. Of course, he knew it would take a while for her to warm up to him.

Suddenly Mindy was craving pasta. She grinned slightly, "Italian?"

"Italian it is!" he said, and led her off.

He brought her to a nice restaurant with a wood exterior and marble floors in the inside. The walls were painted a soft olive green with grapes painted all over it.

Their server, a young man, led them to a two person table in the back, where the light was streaming in from the window that over looked the streets of Hogsmeade.

"This is really nice," Mindy commented, "Are you sure it's okay?" The light were dimmed and the shadows played across her face in a manner that made Blaise want to stop and snog her right there, but of course he didn't. Just seeing her this way made it okay.

"Don't worry about it," he smiled, "It's fine. Get whatever you want."

She blushed slightly and then mentally smacked herself.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Aww Colin," Ginny said in a sweet tone, "Look at this kitten."

Colin walked over to where Ginny was standing and surveyed the kitten Ginny had been looking at. It was an all black kitten with small green-blue eyes. It looked very playful, and Colin guessed it must have been at least three months old because it was in a cage all by itself. It was the same kitten Ginny had looked at before with Mindy, when she had gotten Rini.

"It's cute," he said, "but I can see something cuter."

"Oh Colin hush," Ginny said, thumping him lightly.

"No not you," he said playfully, "I meant the little mice beside you." He grinned devilishly as Ginny began laughing beneath the playful glare she was sending him.

From outside the window Draco peered in and looked with disgust at the youngest Weasley and the obnoxious Creevey boy. However, he didn't spend much time watching Weasley, but the kitten she was playing with and it immediately reminded him of his mysterious owl-pal, Strawberry. He thought for a few moments about getting it for her, and decided to come back later.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

In spite of herself, Mindy found herself having a nice time with Blaise.

"Okay okay so what's your favorite Quidditch team?" he asked. Blaise was happy that she had begun talking to him.

Mindy grinned as if it was a trick question, "The Tornados."

"Aww!" Blaise threw the wrapper of the chocolate frog he was eating down on the table and grinned, "Wrong answer! How can you not be for the Harpies?"

Mindy shrugged, "I don't like Quidditch much, I just chose a team that Ginny likes."

"How about… favorite color?" he asked, leaning forward as if suspenseful of her answer.

She laughed, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer it!" he urged.

"Hmm.. okay… blue."

"Acceptable," he said, stroking his chin, "but the right answer was green."

"You Slytherins," she said, laughing.

"Yeah," he said, "us Slytherins."

**Okay finally out with another chapter. Tell me if you like it or not! Thanks so much to everyone for the reviews last time! Feel free to review again (wink)**

**Thanks!**

**HyperSquishy**** – Lol yeah poor Blaise. He's happier in this chapter though, so yay XD Hope you like it, thanks for reviewing!**

**Harrison J. Pecans**** – Oooh thank you! And sorry if I hurt your feelings heheheheh xD Thanks for reviewing!**

**aleja21 – I love how you said that! That's awesome lol! Thanks so much for the review, and quite personally, I can't wait to write that part. Should be fun! Thanks!**

**ExtremeDancer**** – You didn't like it did you:( Well, I hope you like this chapter. Sorry if you don't! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Angel Gemman – Thanks so much! Sorry I don't update very quickly, but now with school… yeah, hope you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Cassandra J Weasley**** – Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it so much and I hope you keep liking it. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Elanor Ainu**** – Lol I'm glad you love all the characters xD I like the thoughts of the day too, but once again there wasn't one in this chapter. Maybe next chappie! Thanks for reviewing!**

**moony's number 1**** – Lol I doubt this is what you expected for her date, but I have an idea or two, and if you totally don't like it, I can always delete and re-write. Hope you like this one! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Franke Black – All I'm gonna say is thanks for the review, since I talk to you everyday at school. BYE!**

**cocoa-latte**** – Yes Blaise is awesome! I'm kind of happy with the Mindy/Blaise-ship. I love Mindy.. she might be my favorite character yet, but I dunno. Hope you like this chapter! Thanks so much for being my ever-faithful reviewer.**

**GothChika07**** – Lol I get writers block a lot too. Glad you like it and here's the update! Thanks!**


	9. A Faster Way

**Authors Note– **_I know it's been a while, but hey, school's a bitch, no?_

_I'm sorry I didn't write over the weekend! I went on vacation from Thursday-Monday and I was really busy before that. I hope you like this chapter, although I'm not sure I like it as much. Oh well, I hope you like it. Rate if you wish and type 333 into your review if you read my author's note please XD_

**Enjoy!**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_D – _

_I had a long day and I need something happy to relieve my thoughts of homework over my already loaded weekend. Any help available?_

_- S_

It was a week into November and Ginny was overwhelmed with homework, keeping up with Colin, and she was spending more time than she should writing to 'D'. Mindy and Blaise had gone 'out' a few times more, mostly just walking around the grounds in the afternoon, but Ginny could tell she really liked him.

Only minutes later a letter response came from 'D'.

_S- _

_Aww I'm sorry. What homework do you have?_

_I do have something to cheer you up. Or at least I hope it will cheer you up. See the parchment behind this letter?_

Ginny looked and pulled out said parchment.

_Write something to me on it._

Ginny raised her eyebrow and wrote 'How was your day' on the parchment. A moment later it dissolved and Ginny's heart skipped a beat, reminding her of Tom Riddle's diary five years before.

A couple seconds later, the words 'Pretty good. Yours?' appeared on the paper.

_What is this? _ She wrote.

_Parchment. I've charmed it so we can talk faster than sending owls. In classes it just looks like your taking notes. Neat, huh?_

_Yeah, it's quite clever._

_So how was your day?_

_Very stressing. I'm really tired and 'C' is trying to get me to go flying with him._

_Tell him no and stay here and talk to me._

_Haha. Sounds nice actually. I don't think I'm going to go, too much to do. _

_You forgot you want to talk to me._

_Oh yes, I can't forget that. I want to talk to you as well._

_Of course. So what's up with Bee and her lover?_

_I don't know. Bee is Bee, and she tries to keep her relationship secrete and make it seem like not a big deal. Pft. She practically spends all of her free time with him._

_Haha. But at least she isn't bugging you, right?_

_I guess, but I like to spend time with her too._

_Yeah I understand. My best friend recently got a girlfriend as well, and he spends every waking moment of the day with her. It's obnoxious. She's all he talks about. I swear, the love stricken prat._

_You can't blame him for being in love. Don't you love me? Ha-ha._

_Oh yes, right, even though I've never met you. Silly._

Ginny chuckled a bit but felt the slightest sting in her heart.

_Okay, I need to go, D. I have so much homework._

_Alright. Send me a note when you're done okay?_

_Okay. See-ya next year._

_Ha, very funny._

_Isn't it? I'm utterly hilarious, I know._

_Oh yes._

_Okay, I really need to go. Bye!_

_Bye._

Ginny tucked the parchment away and pulled out a few books, preparing herself for a lonely night of studying and homework.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Around two that night Mindy walked in and laid on her bed.

"Gin?" she asked, "You awake?"

Ginny grunted in response, "Doing homework."

"Oh."

Ginny looked over at her, "How's Blaise doing?"

"Fine," she replied, "D?"

"Good. Actually, he gave me this neat piece of parchment today that instantly sends messages. Wanna see?"

"Nah," Mindy replied, "What's it do?"

"One person writes on one of the parchment's, and the message appears on the other person's as soon as they write it," Ginny explained, "So we can talk faster."

"Ooh, nice," Mindy commented, "Sounds like he's starting to like you."

This threw Ginny slightly off-guard, "What?"

"Come on Gin, why else would he go through the trouble to make that parchment so you could talk _faster_?"

Ginny shrugged, "We're friends."

Mindy just smiled, "I'm gonna go to bed," she said, "You should too."

Ginny yawned and set down her quill, "Yeah, I can finish tomorrow."

"Night, Gin," Mindy said and rolled on her back.

"Night."

Ginny got into bed, trying to sleep, but thoughts of D plagued her mind, keeping her up for over an hour.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Ginny woke the next morning – or afternoon, as it was already one o'clock – to the sound of a hooting owl. Her stomach felt slightly queasy as she opened the letter that was from Harry's owl, Hedwig.

_Ginny,_

_Practice is at three. Don't be late – we have a lot to do._

_Harry_

_P.S. Meet me after practice in the changing rooms. I need to talk to you._

Ginny groaned inwardly at all the homework she still had and now Quidditch practice. She rolled off her bed and got dressed groggily, deciding to escape from her duties to talk to D for a while.

_Hey,_ she wrote_, you there?_

She waited a few moments – no reply. She sighed and made to tuck the paper away, but just as she was about to, a reply appeared in green ink.

_Yeah, I'm here._

Her heart skipped, _How did you sleep?_

_Good, _he replied, _and how about you?_

_Ehh… not great. I didn't go to sleep until late. Just got up and I have to go to Quidditch practice soon._

_Oh. So you play Quidditch?_

_Yup. Hey, I have to go. Time to get ready._

_Bye._

Draco tucked the parchment in his book and sat back. So Strawberry played Quidditch. That narrowed down the girls quite a bit.

He shrugged the thoughts away and began to wonder when his own team would meet for Quidditch.

Blaise walked in a moment later with a faint smile on his face.

"Oh, hey Draco," he said," I wanted to talk to you."

"Hmm?" Draco said routinely, unraveling himself from the train of thought.

"I was just out with Mindy and we were talking and she said it would be cool to meet you, and we thought maybe we could play a little Quidditch game around 6 tonight. She's going to bring her friend as well," he explained, "Will you come?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Zabini, I said I don't care if you date her, but I don't want to be around her."

Blaise's face fell, "Come on Malfoy, I just want you to meet her. She's really great."

Draco couldn't stop thinking about Strawberry, and didn't feel like arguing, "Fine. But I won't stay long."

**o.O.o**

Ginny slowly walked off the Quidditch field after practice. Harry hadn't been kidding, they had had a lot to do. They drilled and drilled and drilled for 2 hours straight. Ginny's mind stuck on the conversation she had with Mindy right before practice.

"_Hey Ginny, could you do me a big big favor?" Mindy asked, with the slightest smirk on her face._

_Ginny sighed, "What is it, Dy?"_

"_Well," she said with hopeful eyes, "Blaise and I were talking today about our friends… and we thought maybe you would come to the Quidditch pitch tonight around six to meet him and his friend… you know, so we all get along."_

_Ginny surveyed her friends face carefully, "You must be serious. You've never asked me to spend time with your boyfriend and his friends before."_

_Mindy blushed, "Will you come? It really means a lot to me."_

_In her mind Ginny knew she didn't have the time, with all she had to do, but she just couldn't let Mindy down. She looked so hopeful and happy, "Yeah, I'll be there."_

_Mindy smiled broadly and threw her arms around Ginny, "Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me."_

_Ginny forced a smile, "Yeah, you're welcome."_

Ginny sighed as she hurriedly stripped out of her clothes and hopped in the shower, which was very cold but felt good against her skin, which was burning with sweat. She washed quickly and changed into the clothes she had brought – jeans and a green t-shirt.

When she reached the changing rooms where she was supposed to meet Harry, she tapped her foot anxiously, "Come on, Harry," she murmured, "I have to hurry."

"Oh?" a voice from behind her said. She turned around quickly to face Harry.

"Oh, hey," she said, "Did you need something?"

"Yeah," he said a bit nervously, "I was just wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend," he said, and upon receiving a raised eyebrow from Ginny he blurted, "as friends."

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry. I'm going with Colin," she said, actually sounding a bit apologetic, but not feeling it at all.

"Oh, okay," he said sullenly and turned to go, but then he turned back,

"Gin?"

"Yes?"

"Are you two really serious?" he asked.

"I-" Ginny stopped to think. Were they really serious? She spent a lot of her free time with him, and went to Hogsmeade with him a lot… They had been together for about three weeks, so it couldn't be thoroughly serious. She wasn't sure how to answer, "I don't know."

"Oh…" he said, "See-ya then."

She turned and headed out to the Quidditch field, guessing it was nearing 6 o'clock, broom in hand.

As she thought, as Ginny neared the Quidditch field she saw three figures, Mindy and Blaise holding hands, with Draco Malfoy standing behind Blaise, arms crossed over his chest with a look of sheer displeasure.

Ginny huffed as she approached them, "Sorry I'm late, I was talking to Harry."

Mindy smiled warmly, absolutely glowing that her friend had showed up and the four of them were there together, "It's alright. Ginny, this is Blaise," she squeezed Blaise's hand a little hard and then half turned and motioned to the person behind them with her free hand, "and this is Draco. Draco, Blaise, this is Ginny. But I'm sure you know that."

Ginny smiled as best she could, "Hi."

"So," Blaise said, "Shall we play?"

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Arenwena – Aww thanks! So much for updating soon lol. I can't believe it's been a whole month… Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

moony's number 1 – Lol I realized that also, what did happen to Rini? I think I mentioned her in this chappie but I can't remember cause I've written it over the past week in bits and pieces. Thanks for reviewing!

CoolMilena – Thanks so much! Here's the update!

Angel Gemman – Hey thanks so much! It's really nice to get reviews like that ) Thanks!

QHLuver – Lol! Thanks for reviewing and actually reading my author's note xD!

midnight972 – Lol I'm glad you love kitty's. I think that might be as a Christmas present, we'll see. Thanks for reviewing!

chatterbox911 – Thanks! Update wasn't ASAP, but it's here now.

Riley – Lol thanks for the heads up, I just imagine her the ever so slightest bit tanned. Anyway, thanks for reviewing.

HyperSquishy – Lol yeah I love Blaise too! And that would be awesome to get a kitten from some guy.. Haha thanks for reviewing!

**IMustNotChaseTheBoys** _– Thanks so much xD_

Apathetically Interested – Lol I understand that. Once, I tried to post a chapter to something without logging in. u.u Needless to say, it didn't work. Lol thanks for reviewing and sorry, I didn't write the Halloween ball.

Cassandra J Weasley – Lol thank you thank you! I like Blaise and Mindy cause they each kind of make eachother a different person. Thanks for reviewing!

beckysue2 – Lol me either… Thanks for reviewing!

Adaia Swordmaiden – Woot thanks! And thank you for reading the authors note!

cocoa-latte – Woot So am I! And thanks for telling me about the song lyrics. Thanks for reviewing!

louey31 – Thanks, I really hope it is.

Moonyk – Lol! Thanks a lot for reviewing!

Faabjuh – Thanks! Here's the update!

TheFrozenCow – Woot thanks so much! Glad you like it! Oh and please don't do that!


	10. I Just Don't Understand!

**A/N – Ohh! Bambiky is so sorry for not posting in over two weeks. She's been soooo busy!**

**It's just, I've had so much homework lately, I had to prepare for a dance that I had to run, and yesterday I went dress shopping, showered, and hurriedly got ready to go to Homecoming (which was ah-mazing). And tomorrow I'm trying out for the Christmas program!**

**Well, here's your well-awaited chapter! Enjoy and review if you think I deserve it!**

**Disclaimer – Isn't unless it is.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

The four of them played Quidditch two on two (boys vs. girls) for about an hour, before Draco finally decided he was too bored to continue living, so they descended and jumped from their brooms.

"Ha!" Mindy said triumphantly, "We beat you!"

Ginny grinned and stuck her tongue out at the pair of boys, "Suckers!"

"I dunno, Weasley," Draco drawled, "If we're talking literal, you're the sucker."

Ginny raised and eyebrow at the blond, "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Well isn't that what you do with Potter?" he taunted her. It was obvious he was going out of his way to make her angry, and it was working. He could tell by the color rising in her cheeks, which compelled him to continue, "Or have you moved on to that Creevey boy?" he shrugged, "Not that it matters. You can't really get much lower. How much are they paying you, huh?"

"You insolent little !" Ginny said fiercely, gritting her teeth, "How dare you!"

"Oh, did I hit a sensitive spot?" Draco was smirking as he watched her grow madder and madder with every moment.

"You know, Malfoy, I feel sorry for you," Ginny spat, "It's no wonder you have no real friends. It's really surprising that any one puts up with you, but I suppose… well, never mind."

"You suppose _what_, Weasley?" he snapped.

"Oh nothing," she replied, "Only that people pretend to like you because they're scared, but definitely not because they like you. Pft, you don't have the ability to love. But I suppose we can't blame that on you, you know, since no one ever loved you." Ginny gave a small snort before adding, "Not even your parents."

"You shut up!" Draco yelled, stomping a little closer to her, "Shut up you stupid whore! You have no idea what my family is like!"

Ginny clicked her tongue, trying to remain calm, but feeling a bit sorry for what she had said, "Temper, temper, Malfoy. Do you get that from your father? Oh wait, he has to control _his_ temper, since he works for Voldemort and everything. And he's still alive, isn't he? Bummer…"

"Ginny," Mindy said, but Draco cut her off.

"I'll kill you!" he yelled, drawing his wand, "You don't say a word about my father you stupid bitch! He's ten times better than your father will _ever_ be!"

"At least my father has some self respect," Ginny shot back, "We may not have much, as you remind me quite often, but dear God I'd rather live in my family then your hell-whole of a house."

Blaise looked helpless, "Malfoy please, put that down."

"Ginny please calm down," Mindy said softly, "Just back off."

"Draco _please_ put that down," Blaise said again.

Mindy bit her lip, "Ginny-"

Draco and Ginny both turned to their friends and yelled, "SHUT. UP!"

They turned back to each other, about a three feet apart, "Don't you ever say a word about my family again," Draco spat, his voice threateningly low.

"What are you gonna do?" Ginny dared to ask, "Kill me?"

"I'm starting to understand why Potter really hates you. You are so god damn annoying."

"He doesn't hate me," Ginny said evenly.

Draco snorted, "That's what you think. Don't you understand? They all hate you! They see you as Weasley's annoying little sister that won't stop following them around! He only talks to you because he pities you, and now that your best friend has a boyfriend, she doesn't need you anymore either! So why don't you do everyone a favor and buzz off? Nobody needs you, Weasley," he said nastily.

Ginny's bottom lip quivered a little, and a compelling force of tears was beating against the back of her eyes.

She swallowed hard, "Thanks Malfoy," she said quietly, and turned around, hurrying back to the castle as fast as she could, totally disregarding the many shouts from behind her, and the smirking Draco she left behind.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"You shouldn't have been so harsh," Blaise remarked, once the two boys were back in the Common Room.

"So?" Draco said, "It's just Weasley."

"No, it's my girlfriend's best friend," he said, "You made her cry."

"She deserved it."

Blaise sighed, "You had no right to say what you did."

"She insulted my family."

"You started it."

Draco slammed his fist down on the table, "Why do you keep defending her?"

"Because you were being an ass, and I have to tell you that," Blaise said, "but you're right on one thing. She didn't have the right to insult your family."

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Ginny hurried into the Common Room, wiping away what tears were left on her face. She scanned the room for Colin, and when she realized he wasn't there, she glided up the stairs and into the boys' dormitory, finding him sitting on his bed.

"Colin we need to talk," she said evenly.

"What?" he asked, "Is everything okay?"

"No," she responded, "everything is not okay."

"What's wrong?"

Ginny sighed, "It's not going to work."

He screwed up his face in confusion, "What's not going to work?"

"You. Me. Us. It's not going to work," she explained, biting her lip to stop the tears from coming again, "I can't see you anymore."

"Ginny… What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing," she lied, "I just… it doesn't feel right. I want to be friends though… I just want us to go back to how we used to be…"

Colin stood up, "Is it another guy?"

Ginny swallowed hard, "Yes."

He kept his face unusually even and took a sharp intake of breath, "Who?"

"I…" she hesitated, "…don't know."

And with that, she turned and left the room, shutting the door softly, allowing a few tears to roll down her cheek.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"Gin?" Mindy knocked on the door a few times, "Gin can I come in?"

Ginny didn't answer, she just continued writing.

_I don't know what to say about today. I don't really want to talk about it, as it was for the most part bad. It started okay I suppose, but then bad things started happening. I broke up with 'C' a few minutes ago. It's like you're the only person I can talk to anymore._

_Well, I'll always be here. I'm sorry to hear about C, even though he was a bit of a dumb ass_ (Ginny giggled). _ My day was a bit ruddy as well, but let's not talk about that, eh?_

_Haha. You're so sweet.  
_

_Thank you, ladies and gentlemen._

_:) It's weird… It's like, when I talk to you I can let go all the feelings I try to bottle up to keep myself seemingly happy. Like I can tell you anything without being judged, ya know?_

_I think I understand. So tell me, why did you break up with C?_

Ginny sighed for a moment. She wasn't sure what to tell him. _I dunno… I didn't feel like we had anything going I guess._

_Ahh I see. But I feel like you aren't telling me something. Was that all? Or was there something else? Or… someone else? (bum bum bum)_

_Actually… kind of...but, he was kind of clingy. _

Draco chuckled to himself but didn't ask about the guy, he just answered, _I kind of gathered that._

_Did you now?_

_Yes. Hey, I have to go for a little bit. Tell me more later?_ He wanted to know about this other guy, and he found himself praying that it wouldn't last. Or maybe… that it was him? Certainly not…

_Okay then. Bye._

Ginny sighed heavily as she finished. She had wanted to tell him.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the repetitive callings from Mindy across the room.

"Ginny? You alive over there?"

Ginny looked over at her, "Huh?"

"I've been calling you for five minutes. What were you doing?"

"Talking to D," she said, "What do you care?"

Mindy's delicate face crumpled into a frown. She pushed a few strands of her dark hair behind her ear and sighed, "Ginny I'm sorry. I didn't want tonight to turn out how it did."

"It doesn't matter," Ginny mumbled.

"Yes it does," Mindy insisted, "I should have known something like it would happen."

"I said it didn't matter, Mindy!" Ginny said, frustrated, "Just drop it okay?"

Mindy put her hands up, "Fine. Just let me know when you pry the stick from your ass okay?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and climbed into bed, shutting the curtains forcefully. She leaned against her pillows, hitting the headboard with a thud and letting her thoughts wander back toward D.

What had she gotten herself into, letting herself fall for words written upon parchment by a boy she knew nothing about.

Or did she?

She let out a large sigh. Dropping Colin so suddenly with no notice had really been unfair. She should have explained, or maybe masked the feelings she had for D. But was it really feelings for him? Or maybe it was just the fact that he was always there for her. But that had to count for something. Right?

_When I talk to him I just feel so…_ Ginny stopped to think. Feel so what? _Free…_

_I wish I could see him… I wish the world would disappear, only he would still be here. I have to tell him…_

She sat and pondered until she fell asleep. She had wanted so bad to tell him how she felt. She had wanted to tell him that there was another guy. She had wanted to tell him that the other guy, was him.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Okay well, I don't feel like this meets WITTY standards. What do you think? I couldn't think of any other way to write it… but I hope you get the point. Please let me know honestly what you think. Thanks!**

**Aleja21**** – Why thank you! I think I might have picked the parchment idea up from another fic that had something similar. I hope you liked this chapter, but I'm not sure if you will. Thanks for reviewing!**

**ouey31**** – Ooh thanks for the wonderful review! I hope you like this chapter as much as last… but I realize it's kind of dramatic. Thanks!**

**CoolMilena**** – Wooo! Thanks for reviewing!**

**night into day – Well, there's more even if it took forever… lol. Thanks for review!  
**

**cocoa-latte**** – Oh oh oh! My friend Marina's teachers went on strike too! Yeah I know this took forever.. but thanks for reviewing! I hope you like the edition as much as I don't like it (that would be a lot!), but please tell me what you think, my ever faithful reviewer! Thanks!**

**HyperSquishy**** – Hurrah hurrah! Wait.. it turned out bad… Oh well! Lol hope you like it. Thanks for review!**

**Adaia Swordmaiden**** – Thanks! And I did keep writing, even if it seemed as though I wasn't going too! Hope you like and thanks for reviewing!**

**Cassandra J Weasley**** – Woo! Thanks! You've reviewed quite a bit ) Thanks for being interested! Hope you like this chapter!**

**moony's number 1**** – Aww thank you thank you! I don't really like Harry much… but I'm actually considering writing a Harry/Gin or Harry/OC fic. What do you think? Would you read it?**

**zenni**** – I know! I love Mindy/Blaise. I just gotta focus on keeping Mindy in character. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Elanor Ainu**** - Omg thank you so much! I love to hear that people will wait for me, cause I'm bad about keeping a constant pace. Like one time, I took three months to post a tiny chapter on a different story, but one time I wrote a whole 7 page chapter in about 12 hours, including sleep! So yeah, thanks so much!**

**K - Aww thanks so much! I love to hear things like that and I hope you keep thinking it!**

**midnight wolf - Lol okay it wasn't soon, but I updated. Hope you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Franke Black - Aww thanks.. I'll thank you at school. **


	11. Vivian and Ginevra

**A/N – Well here is yet another episode of Ginevra Molly Weasley and her mysterious owl-pal Draco Lucius Malfoy! Are you ready for this? THEN READ! Woo-woo!**

**Disclaimer – It isn't unless it is.**

**Please Read! – I'm starting a new Draco story, called Confessions of a Broken Heart, and it's a Draco/OC arranged marriage type thing. Would you be interested in reading? Please let me know, and suggestions are welcome.**

**And now that that is over, on to the story! Type 346 in your review if you read all that... I'll give you a cookie…**

**OKAY! NOTICE – BAMBIKY NEEDS A BETA FOR THIS STORY! Think you can do it? Please contact me! If you wanna contact me, my AIM name is CrimsonxRibbonz and my MSN name is It's gotta be someone that's followed these for a while and understands the better and worse chaps. Please contact me if you could help!**

**Thanks!**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Chapter 11: Vivian and Ginevra**

Sunday morning Ginny was up by 10. She picked out a pair of jean Capri's, a long sleeved black v-neck shirt with a collar, and wore tennis shoes. After she was out of the shower she got dressed, put her hair in two long braids and stared into the mirror. She felt the need to be noticed as she stared at her plain reflection and before she knew what she was doing, Mindy's make-up case was in front of her and she was digging around for an idea.

The poison Draco had spat the day before still lingered in her mind as she pulled out eyeliner, powder, and lip color.

…_Don't you understand? They all hate you!..._

She applied black eyeliner carefully The black mascara came lightly on next.

…_He only talks to you because he pities you…_

She took the large container of powder, and picked a, peachy color and rubbed it evenly on her face.

…_now that your best friend has a boyfriend, she doesn't need you anymore either!..._

She took a shiny pink lip gloss that was in the box and applied two coats, and smashed her lips together to even it out.

…_Nobody needs you, Weasley…_

She quickly undid the braids in her hair, did a quick drying spell, and let it hang straight around her face. She smiled at the reflection. She had never seen herself with make-up, and now that she did, she thought it was pretty. Different, but pretty.

If Mindy didn't need her now, she'd find new friends.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

After lunch Ginny went to the library where many people sat scattered around and looked for people her age. She spotted a girl sitting at a table in the corner, reading a magazine called 'Witch Weekly'. (**A/N – Yes, I'm adding a new O/C. Don't like it? Bite me!)**

The girl had glossy blond hair that fell to her shoulder blades, and baby blue eyes that were lightly tinted with navy eyeliner and powdery sky blue shadow. Her lips were lightly glossed with a pale pink layer and her skin was flawless and sun-kissed tan. She looked like your average super model, and Ginny recognized her as a fifth year that had been sorted with Ginny, only she didn't recall her name. Ginny decided to introduce herself.

She walked over to the table and sat down. The girl set the magazine down, still holding on to it, and met Ginny's eyes, "Yes?"

"Hi," Ginny smiled, "I was about to plant some dung-bombs in the restricted section," Ginny lied, "You looked bored so I was wondering if you wanted to help?"

The girl smirked at her, "Count me in," she said, "What's your name? I don't think we've met."

"Ginevra," Ginny said, "Weasley."

"Oh yeah, you're brother is Potter's sidekick right?" she asked, "I've seen him around. Kind of a dweeb, if you don't mind me saying."

Ginny giggled, "I agree totally."

"Well Ginevra," she said, "My name's Vivian Violette Kennedy and I'd be delighted to assist you in bombing the restricted section of this very library, in order to make Madam Pince go absolutely insane!"

Ginny grinned. Making a new friend had been easier than she could have imagined, as she and Vivian snuck into Filch's office, stole a bag of confiscated dumb-bombs, and returned to the library.

"Okay," Vivian whispered, ducked behind a bookshelf, "You light them, I'll toss them, and we run like hell. Kay?"

Ginny nodded and pulled out her wand, pointed the tip at the dung-bombs in Vivian's hand and lit them. Vivian threw them all over her shoulder except one, which she set right in right of the door, so when they ran away they couldn't be seen through the smoke.

The two girls ran giggling away from the library, toward the front doors. They stopped in the hallway and sank to the floor, rolling with laughter.

"That was so funny!" Ginny breathed.

Vivian coughed through her laugh, "Did you _see_ the look on her face?"

"I know!" Ginny said, "That was so priceless!"

"I wish I had a picture."

"Me too!"

"Ginny? What are you doing?"

Ginny looked up and saw Mindy standing above her, Blaise standing behind her.

"Oh hey, Mindy," Ginny said, "This is my new friend, Vivian."

Mindy looked Vivian over and Ginny could tell Mindy was judging her, especially by her blond hair and perfect face, "Hi."

"Hey," Vivian said peppily, full of life.

"So… Where are you going?" Ginny asked Mindy.

Mindy was still a bit taken aback at Ginny's current position with her 'new friend' when she answered, "The library."

Ginny bit her lip and she and Vivian exchanged glances before bursting into another fit of laughter.

Mindy's eyebrows slowly lifted into her forehead, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, See-you," Ginny said between giggles as she and Vivian stood, "Let's go Viv."

The two girls ran off leaving Mindy behind.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"I could totally hook you up with one of the guys in my house," Vivian said at dinner that night. Ginny was joining her at the Ravenclaw table instead of sitting at her regular Gryffindor table.

Ginny blushed, "I dunno," she said. 'D' came to mind. She didn't exactly want to be in a relationship, even though she had no hopes, "I just broke up with my boyfriend."

"I see," Vivian said, and then turned it back to her, "I don't have boyfriends. I'm a hit and run type of girl, ya know?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow and shook her head in confusion.

Vivian smirked and kept chewing, "Vivian's a bad, bad girl."

"O-oh…" Ginny said. She got the point now.

"I just feel so tied down when I have a boyfriend," she explained, "so I have friends with benefits instead."

Ginny glanced over Vivian's shoulder and saw Mindy staring straight at her with a 'What the hell?' look on her face. Ginny just shrugged and returned her focus to Vivian.

"So Ginevra," she said, "What do you do in your free time?"

"Uhh," Ginny said, still adjusting to being called Ginevra, "I play Quidditch. I'm a chaser for our team."

"That's cool," she said, "I never really liked flying much. Vivian actually enjoys school."

Ginny laughed, "Do you have other hobbies?"

"Vivian likes to draw," she said, "she like's to draw a whole lot. In fact, Vivian has a big portfolio of drawings. Would Ginevra like to see?"

"Sure!" Ginny said enthusiastically.

"Well if you're done eating we can beat the crowd and go to my dorm," she said, "Shall we?"

They both stood, "Let's shall!"

And as the two girls hooked arms and left the Great Hall together, Mindy couldn't help but feel as if she was going to cry.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Ginny returned to her common room around nine that night, and plopped down on her bed in the dormitory.

"Have fun?" Mindy asked from the corner where she had been reading.

Ginny looked over at her, "Oh hey, didn't know you were in here," she said, "Yeah I did."

"Where'd you go?"

"Vivian showed me some of her drawings. They're really good," she told her.

Mindy rolled her eyes. Damn Vivian, "Great. So is she like your best friend now?"

"No-"

"And since when do you wear make up?" she asked.

Ginny shrugged, "I felt like putting some on this morning. Why does it matter?"

"You never wear make-up," Mindy pointed out.

"So?"

"So, what's up with you, Gin?" Mindy was concerned for Ginny. She had been acting weird all day, and the sudden new friend kind of scared her. Wasn't she enough?

"What do you mean?"

Mindy rolled her eyes, "You're acting totally different. And who the hell is 'Ginevra'?"

"Um, if you didn't know, that's kind of my name," Ginny said sarcastically.

"No shit," Mindy responded, "But you've never told anyone to call you that before."

"So what?" Ginny spat, "Since when are you my mother?"

"I'm not your mother, I'm just concerned."

Ginny forced a fake laugh, "What for? Concerned that I'm making a new friend? What should you care? It's not like you hang around me anymore."

"Yes I do!"

"Don't kid yourself, Mindy," Ginny said, "You're always with Zabini. Malfoy was right, now that you have a boyfriend, you don't need me, so what the hell? You don't want me to have friends?"

That really hurt Mindy. Ginny had always been her best friend, "Ginny that's not true! I do want you to have friends. _I'm_ your friend, but Blaise is my boyfriend. And I don't spend all my time with him!"

Ginny snorted, "Whatever."

"What the hell, Ginny?" Mindy said painfully, "You make a new friend and suddenly you become the world's biggest bitch?"

"I'm not the one being a bitch here!" Ginny shouted, "You just don't want to see me happy!"

"Don't want to see you happy? How can you be happy with Ravenclaw's prized Hell-whore?" Mindy shot back. If Ginny was going to be a bitch, so was she.

Ginny's face got red, "Don't call her that! She's not perfect but she's my friend!"

Mindy stood up, "Well guess what 'Ginevra'. She's using you!"

"She is not!" Ginny screamed, "She's my friend! God, I was a fool to think you were too!"

"I'm friends with _Ginny_," Mindy said, walking toward the door and opening it, "Let me know when _Ginevra_ leaves and _Ginny_ comes back."

And with that, Mindy walked out and slammed the door behind her, leaving Ginevra to her thoughts.

Ginevra picked up the first thing she felt, a glass cup, and threw it at the door Mindy had just exited.

Why did life have to be so complicated?

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_S – _

_How are you? I know I'm not writing on the instant parchment, and it's because I lost it. Sorry, hah.  
_

_So are you going to tell me who that other guy is? Or shall it remain… a mystery! Haha, okay I'm joking. You don't have to tell me anything. _

_Did you read the Daily Prophet today? If so, what do you think about the LV stuff? Scare you at all?_

_I don't know if I asked, but what's your biggest fear? Death?_

_Alright, I'm gonna stop._

_- D_

_**o.O.o**_

_D – _

_I'm okay I guess. How are you?_

_It sucks you lost the parchment. That was cool. But I like writing in owls too._

_I might tell you who the other guy is… but not tonight. It's funny you say I don't have to tell you anything when I tell you more than I tell most any one. Even Bee. I made a new friend today though. We'll call her Violette. She's pretty cool._

_Yeah I read the Daily Prophet. I think LV needs to die, and leave us be. I can tell the peace in the Wizarding World is fixing to be disrupted. They're saying the big war is coming. I'll be ready though. I may not be able to do much, but I'll be fighting until we win or die. How about you?_

_My biggest fear? Not death. Death doesn't scare me. I'm frightened of being alone… Dying without love to be more specific. Becoming numb from lack of love. I dunno, it probably sounds stupid._

_Anyway. Night._

_- S_

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Do you like Vivian? This is a bit of a twist I think, but I have a plan up here :taps head:**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Aleja21**** - **_ Ahaha, why thank you! I'm often told at school that people don't want to fight with me cause I have good comebacks. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!_

**HyperSquishy** – _Ahh yes, I'm ready to get this on and over with (not that I don't love writing it, but I'm not sure where it's gonna turn out myself). I have a few more ideas for other stories, and like I mentioned at the beginning of the chap, I'm about to post a Draco/OC. Anyway, thanks for reviewing XD_

**Vampirehelsing** – _Haha yea, very bad Malfoy. But we love him, right? Thanks for reviewing!_

**Adaia Swordmaiden**** – **_Lol! I know isn't it? I hope you like this chapter and please let me know what you think of Vivian (crosses fingers) I'm not sure if I want to add her. We'll see what happens! Thanks for reviewing!_

**Someone – **_Lol! Here's an update. Not quite as soon as you wanted it, but it's here nonetheless. Let me know what you think, okay? Thanks for reviewing!_

**louey31** – _Lol yeah it was a heart-wrenching chapter. I'm really hoping to get to the later part and Masquerade soon. What would you think if I skipped a month or two after Christmas? It might push things a bit, but I dunno. Thanks for reviewing!_

**ExtremeDancer** – _Aww thanks Lol. I like the differences between paper and reality. Thanks for reviewing!_

**moony's number 1** – _Aww thank you! I started the Harry one but it's still in a notebook and I probably won't post it till I clear a story or two out. I'll let you know! Thanks for reviewing!_

**Midnight –** _Hahah lol, here's more. I hope you enjoy it, if not I'm sorry. ( Thank you for reviewing!_

**QueenOSheeba**** – **_Aww thanks, that's always very nice to hear. It's nice getting compliments on my writing. Thanks for reviewing!_

**CoolMilena**– _Aww thanks lol. I can kind of see this one being long. I mean, it's taken 11 chapters to get to November! And the best is yet to come! Thanks for reviewing!_

**Elanor Ainu** – _Awww….. It makes me really happy to hear that I made your day AND gave you a warm feeling in your chest. Thanks so so much XD_

**cocoa-latte**** – **_Wee! My ever-faithful reviewer XD LOL! Fast updater? I consider myself slow! Maybe since you think I'm fast I'll slow down a bit… ahahha. I hope you like the chap, and please please please tell me if you don't like Vivian or something. I love hearing your thoughts on it. Lol and yes, I had you in mind while writing the Colin/Ginny break-up! Lol thanks for reviewing :D_

**Cassandra J Weasley** – _Hehe, thanks a whole lot. I'm really glad you love the story, and I love Blaise too. Isn't he amazing? I'm thinking about making a bit more struggle with him and his old habits. Anyway, thank ya for reviewing!_


	12. Blaise's Big Mistake

**A/N – Well, I finally got some ideas after talking to Robynne (thanks!) about it and bouncing some ideas, so I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer – Isn't unless it is.**

**Bambiky new update – Okay well, I got two C+'s on my midterm, and that's kinda low for me, so I won't be on the computer much at all from Mondays-Thursdays, so the posting will only be on weekends until Christmas break on December 17. Sorry guys, and I'm trying to bring up my grades so I don't lose more time! Type 531 in your review if you read this.**

**Thank you **HyperSquishy **for beta-ing this chapter! She did in one night. Amazing! Anyway, enjoy.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"I just don't know what I did," Mindy said quietly, biting her lip, "I know she was upset after fighting with Malfoy, but she's gone completely out of it."

Blaise hugged her tighter to his chest, "Just give her time to cool down. She'll come around."

Mindy let out a quiet sob, "I hope so, but what if she likes Vivian better? Vivian is so pretty, and smart, and popular. Why would Ginny possibly choose me over Witch Weekly's next Top Model?"

Blaise pushed Mindy up and cupped her face in his hands, directing it toward him so they made eye contact, "You listen here, Mindy Louise," he said, "I don't care how pretty or smart or popular Vivian is. You're beautiful, talented, and you have Ginny. You two were made to be best friends, and she just needs time to cool down."

"I hope you're right," she said softly, "I don't think I'd live through losing my best friend."

Blaise smiled at her and leaned his face in, kissing her. When they broke apart Mindy was smiling again.

"I love to see you smile," he said. She grinned and thwatted him on the head.

The couple talked, laughed, and joked in each other's presence until the end of their lunch period, when they reluctantly parted with a kiss and headed to their classes. As Blaise kissed Mindy for the last time before she walked into her Charms class, he saw a certain blonde haired Ravenclaw watching with interest as she passed.

**o.O.o.O.o**

"Oh my God, Binns is such a _drag_," Vivian complained in the library later that night.

Ginny grinned, "I know! He thinks every one is actually listening while he lectures about hell breaking loose among the Giants."

Vivian rolled her eyes, "'Kay well, Viv has 'ta run, Gin. Places to go, people to do, ya know?"

"Right," Ginny said, "See-ya around."

The two girls left the library and went their separate directions.

**o.O.o**

On the other side of the school, or rather below Ginny, Blaise sat alone in the Slytherin common room, pondering the girl, supposedly of his dreams, whom he spent every spare moment of his time with. Just the thought of being in her presence made him smile faintly to himself.

His thoughts of the extraordinary brunette were broken by the soft touch of a girl's hand on his shoulder, and weight bending into the cushion beside him on the couch before the fire.

Blaise looked up and his eyes met a pair of large green eyes, belonging to a beautiful Slytherin girl he had shagged a few times previously.

"Hello, Rose," he said blandly, not really paying attention.

"Hello Blaise," she purred, "How are you feeling tonight?"

"Fine," he said dismissively, watching the dwindling flames intently.

She began to rub his shoulders softly, "You seem stressed."

"Huh?" he looked up, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

"Stressed," she repeated, "I said you seem stressed."

"Oh. No, just tired."

"Why not go to bed then?" she said suggestively.

He closed his eyes for a moment, "I couldn't sleep."

Rose leaned her lips in and nibbled on his ear momentarily, "Would you like me to help?"

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

The next day after classes Mindy spotted Blaise sitting under a tree outside and hurried over and sat beside him, "Hey."

He looked up, "Oh. Hey."

"Whatcha doin?"

"Homework," he replied evenly.

Mindy wrinkled her eyebrows, "What's got you in a knot?"

"Nothing," he said, "Just tired."

"Why?"

"I didn't sleep well last night."

She scooted a little closer to him and kissed his cheek, "How come?"

"I ate too much at dinner," he lied.

"Oh," she said, as a tall, thin girl with a large chest and long honey brown hair walked by and stopped in front of them.

"Hey Blaise," she said, her eyes twinkling.

Blaise looked up at her, his eyes strained, "Hi Rose."

"You know," she said, "You really should be getting more sleep." She smiled sweetly, waved her fingers and walked off.

Mindy fixed her eyes on Blaise. He finally looked at her. "What?"

"What the hell was that?" she asked fiercely.

"What was what?" He seemed completely clueless.

"Hey Blaise," she said, waving her fingers and making her voice higher to sound like Rose.

"That's Rose, a girl in my house," he said dismissively, looking down at her book. Mindy just stared at him. When he finally looked up, he seemed as If he was going to burst.

"Mindy, I'm sorry," he said, "She's just a girl I used to date and still thinks we have something going on, even though I made it clear I'm with you."

Mindy rolled her eyes, "Whatever. I'm gonna go."

"You're not mad are you?"

She just shrugged and walked away, leaving to him to his thoughts.

_Blaise sat for a moment while Rose kissed along his jaw line eagerly. As she moved toward his mouth he became more and more aware of the situation, and just before she got there, he pulled back._

"_I can't do this," he said._

"_Why not?" It was obvious she wasn't happy about it._

_Blaise sighed, "I have a girlfriend, Rose. You know that."_

"_So?" she said. "Having a girlfriend never stopped us from having our 'fun'."_

"_This is different," he said._

"_How is this different?" she asked, "It wasn't 'different' when it was me you were dating."_

"_She's different, Rose," he said, "She really cares about me and I don't want to hurt her."_

_Rose grinned devilishly, "She'll never find out. I won't tell." Her finger came to her lips._

_The whole idea tempted Blaise more than Rose knew. She leaned her face close to his, her lips lingering above his and slowly they touched. He slipped a hand behind her, resting it on her lower back. They kissed slowly, letting their tongues wander each other's mouths as she slowly climbed atop him._

_Reality hit Blaise in the back of the head and he roughly pushed Rose off of him, "I told you I can't do this. It doesn't feel right."_

"_If that's the way you feel Blaise," she said slowly, "But you're making a big mistake, you know."_

_He stood to go, "Goodnight, White."_

He sighed heavily and leaned his head against the tree trunk. Abandoning one life style for a totally different one was going to be harder than he thought.

**o.O.o.O.o**

_D –_

_Have you found the parchment yet? It's okay if you haven't; it was just cool talking to you fast. _

_So how was your day? I can't write much, I'm going to hang out with a friend. Send me a letter soon!_

_- S_

_Thought of the Day (miss them much?) -If someone suffered amnesia, and then was cured, would they remember that they forgot?_

**o.O.o.O.o**

**How did you like the chapter? Yes, no, maybe? Did you like seeing more of Blaise's 'behind the scenes'? I just thought I should put it there to give a little more insight on him and his struggles with his past life.**

**Also, I'm getting a lot of people asking 'How come they haven't figured it out yet?' or 'How can they not know who the other is?' And the answer is this:**

**This is Bambiky's story, and I chose to make them clueless and unsuspecting. Although, later in the story I plan I making them a bit suspicious, and maybe one figuring out but I don't know yet. So don't worry your little heads!**

**Thanks to every one who reviewed, but since I have a time clamp I'm not going to give individual thanks. Please don't hate me. I'll pick out a few questions and answer them though.**

**If you have a question I must answer, from now on type 897 at the beginning of your review. Thanks.**

**Also, thanks sophiekitty for the constructive criticism. I might try that.**

**Questions: **

**cocoa-latte****'s question:**

**Mindy mentioned that Vivian was using Ginny, but I didn't really see anything that hinted that she was using Ginny. Maybe she just said it out of anger?**

**Bambiky's Answer: **_Yeah, Mindy just said that out of anger I'm pretty sure. Since they were so mad, Mindy is kind of desperate so Ginny won't just leave her, ya know? It's happened to me before, and that's kind of how I reacted._

**ameera-undomar****'s question(s)**

**Draco was actually willing to buy her a kitten! Aw! When are they going to realize its them!**

**Bambiky's Answer: **_ I can't answer that! I know it says my answer, but I just can't answer that! It would give stuff away, ya know? Sorry!_

**Just one puzzling thing, I thought Ginny knew Mindy was dating Blaise...wouldn't Mindy have told Ginny who she was dating?**

**Bambiky's Answer: **_Ginny does know Mindy's dating Blaise! Mindy just doesn't make a big deal out of it because that's the kind of person Mindy is._

**Why is she so bad and if she was so bad, shouldn't she be in Slytherin, lol?**

**Bambiky's Answer: **_Alright, Vivian is so bad because that's just Vivian. She isn't in Slytherin, because unlike most 'bad' girls, Vivian is EXTREMELY smart. So that's why she's in Ravenclaw! Plus, do you think she was that bad when she was eleven? _

**Thanks for questions and reviews and I'm sorry I didn't give more personal responses. Maybe next time!**

**Bambiky**


	13. Friends Are Forever, Boys Are Whatever

**A/N - Well… I'm scared of an angry mob at this point, but here goes. I know excuses are lame and everything, but I have been so unimaginably busy. I've had homework, an extra curricular activity every day after school till about 5, basketball games, and readying for a school play. On top of all of that, I got sick! I almost dropped out of the play a day before the actual thing, but when I was talking to my mom I left out the part about me having a fever of 100.8, and going to school.**

**SO ANYWAY! Here is the chapter, finally, because school is out for the holidays. Even though I'm still sick. I'll get over it, so enjoy if you can, review if you want, hate me if you must, just let me sleep.**

**NEW STORY – I'm about to post my newest story 'Confessions of a Broken Heart'. It's about a girl named Layla who is betrothed to Draco Malfoy, who becomes like the nightmare her father was before he walked out on her and her mother. It's my favorite story yet, so how many of you will read it?**

**On to the story!**

**NOTE TO MY BETA'S – **_Bambiky is amazingly forgetful and unorganized, SO, if you were one of my beta's please contact me because I've lost track and obviously not gotten someone to beta this. Thanks! _

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

The next few days Mindy wasn't speaking to anyone. Not Ginny, not Seamus, not Colin, and not even Blaise. She was upset about the girl named Rose that had so openly flirted with Blaise, and just thinking about what she said and the _way_ she said it, made Mindy wonder if something happened.

Blaise was noticing her seclusion as well. They never didn't talk for more than a day, and her isolating herself worried him. He decided to write her.

_Mindy,_

_Please meet me in the astronomy tower at midnight tonight. We need to talk._

_Blaise_

Mindy received the letter right after classes on Friday afternoon. Her stomach became the slightest bit queasy. She didn't want to talk to him. She didn't know exactly how she even felt.

Regardless, at midnight Mindy was standing in a shaded corner of the astronomy tower in dark jeans and a hooded purple jacket. She shivered in the cold and tapped the heal of her foot on the cold, hard brick floors.

Finally around 12:10 Blaise arrived. He didn't see her at first, but when he spotted her he hurried in front of her.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she said.

"So…"

Mindy blinked, "So what? Say what you want to say 'cause it's too damn cold to stand out here right now."

"So… I'm sorry," he said honestly.

"For?"

"For not telling you what was up the other day."

"Then what was it?" she asked with her eyebrow raised.

"I…" Blaise hesitated. He didn't want to tell her anything, but he knew he had to.

"You what?"

"I kissed her."

Mindy froze. She blinked and wondered if she heard right, but the look on his face told her that she did.

"You…" she said, "You cheated on me."

"No Mindy, it's not like that-"

"Then what is it like, huh? You can kiss whomever you want and don't qualify that as cheating?"

"Mindy will you listen to me for a minute?" he pleaded.

Mindy reached her hand up and smacked his cheek rather hard.

"You filthy, lying little !" she yelled, "I should have known you would never break your old habits!"

"Mindy please-"

"You son of a god-damn bitch!" she said fiercely, "I never should have agreed to go out with you."

"MINDY!" he shouted, "Look, I know you have a right to be mad, but at least I told you, right?"

Mindy laughed mockingly, "Oh yeah and that makes everything all better. Go shag her too if you want, just tell me so it'll be okay."

"Mindy I'm sorry," he said, "I don't know what else to say."

Mindy clenched her nails into her hand so hard it almost bled, "You've said enough," she said tensely, walking past him.

He turned to her retreating back. "Mindy wait!" he said desperately, "Please don't leave!"

She turned around for a moment and said in a low voice, "You've given me no reason not to. Dirty man-whore."

And then she left. As he heard the door slam behind her he leaned against the wall and sunk down to the floor, his head in his hands.

**o.O.o**

Mindy tore down the hallways at a fast, frantic pace.

_He cheated on me. Blaise cheated on me. I can't believe he cheated on me._

Thoughts kept whirring through her head and as she reached the Fat Lady she found herself absent-mindedly, desperately hoping Ginny was there.

"Tiger-lilies," Mindy said harshly to the woman.

"Calm down dear," the portrait said, "and go to bed!"

Mindy didn't pay any attention, only stumbled into the common room hopelessly, and trudged up the stairs. She pushed the door to the dormitory open forcefully and slammed it behind her. Ginny was awake, writing a letter no doubtedly to her owl-pal.

Ginny looked up at the sound Mindy falling onto her bed and dry sobs shaking her body. It wasn't like Mindy to cry. In fact, the last time Mindy had cried was when her dad died, and even then Mindy was 11.

Ginny contemplated for a few moments, whether or not to talk to her, but the good in her conscious soon won over. Mindy was her best friend, even if they had a fight.

She stood and made her way to Mindy's bed, taking a seat beside her shaking body.

"Mindy…?" Ginny said softly, "Mindy, what's wrong?"

"Go away." Mindy's voice was harsh, but muffled.

Ginny swallowed, "No… Mindy, what happened?"

"Nothing, leave me alone."

Ginny sighed, "Okay Mindy get up right now. Something happened and you're going to tell me what it is."

Mindy sat up, stared Ginny straight in the eye, and said, "I hope you're happy."

"What?" Ginny was puzzled.

"We're over. Blaise and I had a fight."

"Mindy, why would that make me happy? I love seeing you so happy with him."

"You were saying I never had time for you because I was with him, so now I won't be around him anymore."

Ginny felt terrible. Perhaps she had overreacted on what Draco had said to her. "Mindy… I'm sorry. I was just hurt… Please tell me what happened."

"He cheated on me," Mindy said, her voice quivering.

"He what?"

"He kissed another girl," she said, "Some Slytherin whore he dated."

"Did he give any explanation?" Ginny asked. It had seemed to her that Blaise would never cheat on Mindy. Perhaps she had been wrong about him.

Mindy looked at her helplessly, "Well…no… I left before he could explain more than him being sorry. I wouldn't let him see me like this."

Ginny looked at Mindy sympathetically, and hugged her. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I'm really sorry."

Mindy knew Ginny was apologizing on behalf of Blaise and the situation, but to her, it felt like so much more.

"Mindy?" Ginny whispered after Mindy calmed a bit more.

"Yeah, Gin?"

"Are we okay?" she asked, "Are we friends again?"

Mindy smiled, "Forever."

**o.O.o**

Blaise woke up Saturday morning in the Astronomy Tower to an owl pecking at his fingers. He pushed it off and rubbed his bloodshot eyes wearily, and then took the message in it's claws.

_Come to the lake. Now._

There was no signature on the note, no greeting or signature, just the short message. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked around at the awkward surroundings, trying to remember why he was in the astronomy tower. Then, he remembered the night before, Mindy yelling at him, and the rest of the fight. He reached his hand to his cheek and felt where she had slapped him.

Reluctantly Blaise stood and ran his fingers through his hair, deciding to meet the mysterious person at the lake. He checked his watch, which read 1:46 p.m.

He had slept all morning.

**o.O.o**

Ginny watched the doors of Hogwarts as students passed in and out. Finally she saw Blaise heading toward her at the lake, and stalked over to him, smacking him on the cheek Mindy hadn't hit the night before.

"Ow!" he yelped, "What was that for?" And then he recognized her, "Oh."

"Yeah oh," she said, "You worthless piece !"

"Oh god," he groaned, "Not you too."

"You better believe it. What the hell were you thinking, cheating on my best friend?" she said loudly.

Blaise got defensive. "You're no better! You dumped her when you met the Wizarding Wonder Whore!"

"This is not about me!" Ginny defended, "You cheated on my best friend! How could you do that to her?"

"I-"

She cut him off, "Seriously, what the hell did she do to deserve that from you?"

"Nothing," he said.

"Then what the hell?"

"Look," he said, "I'm not talking to you about this until you're calm and stop pointing fingers. I regret what I did, and I don't need you playing my mother and getting at me for every thing I say."

"Zabini-"

"Good bye, Ginevra," he said, "You can talk to me when you're calm and reasonable."

Blaise turned and walked toward the building again, heading for his much needed shower and a talk with his best friend.

**o.O.o**

_S-_

_Sorry I haven't written. Week was long, day was fine, too much homework. I'm happy the weekend is here, no matter how short the time._

_I do believe that if one suffered from amnesia, they would not remember that they suffered from it, because if they did they would remember forgetting therefore remembering and not forgetting. Does that make sense? Maybe just to me._

_No I haven't found the parchment yet. Sorry!_

_-D_

Draco put down his quill and glanced over at his stack of books, which was topped with the piece of parchment he had created only weeks ago to correspond with 'S' faster and laughed as he sent the letter on its way, to the woman that secretly held a piece of his heart.

**o.O.o**

_D-_

_What do you think about this: Let's run away together, and never come home. We'll make nature our home. Never come back. No duties, no regrets, no war, no blood, suffering, blame, or guilt. We can create our own little world in a land undiscovered._

_What do you say? We can leave this world behind and be together forever._

_:sigh: I wish. Life just gets so hectic I sometimes don't know how, or want to deal with it. Does that ever happen to you?_

_Bummer about the parchment. I thought it was cool. Oh well._

_And that whole amnesia thing, made no sense. Haha._

_With stressful love,_

_-S_

**o.O.o.O.o**

**Okay, this one was a bit longer than usual though not by much. Did you like it? Glad Mindy and Ginny are back together? But what will happen with Vivian? I'll let you know when I figure it out! For now, I sleep. Good night and good love,**

**Bambiky.**

**o.O.o.O.o**

_THANK YOU FOR THIS REASONING FROM_**ThisBurningHeart**_She wrote:_

**And I realized something, about what people (including myself, only I was half joking when I said it) said regarding D and S figuring out who the other is. I guess, since they hate each other in actuality so much (or at least they think and act that way), that they really wouldn't even consider that the person they care about so much could really be the other, You know? I mean, if you wrote to someone every day, and they appeared to be really nice and caring, your first intuition OBVIOUSLY wouldn't be your mortal enemy...Just a thought...**

_And that is exactly it! Just think on it!_

_Also,_ _question-answer time!_

**Q. ****I Am The Krow**** - I LOVE your 'thought of the day's...where do you get them?**

A. Bambiky – _Some of them I make up, and some of them I get from random sites or friends._

**Q. ****cocoa-latte** - **Why does she keep talking to herself as in third person?**

A. Bambiky – _Vivian is based totally on a mixture of myself, and about two of my other friends. Me and my friends Morgan and Amanda have the habit of talking about ourselves in the third person. And I have one or two unmentioned friends who are a little loose with their sexual lives. Plus I have some smart friends. So put it all together, and vuala! That makes a Vivian._

**Q. Moonyk - Why was it called Blaise's Big Mistake?**

A. Bambiky – _It was called Blaise's Big Mistake BECAUSE, Blaise got a bit too tempted by Rose and the way he used to manage his 'love life', and kissed Rose, almost going too far into it. Now it may not seem too bad, but you must realize this is a habit Blaise is trying to break, and Mindy doesn't tolerate it…_

**Q. ****ameera-undomar** - **So, did Blaise not actually do anything with Rose?**

A. Bambiky – _Blaise kissed Rose. Blaise also allowed Rose to get into a position where more than kissing could be accomplished. In other words, Blaise cheated on Mindy, even if he didn't sleep with her._

_**o.O.o**_

_Well that's all the questions! I'm very tired and doubt you want to wait longer for the chapter, so I'll just say **thank you to everyone that reviewed** and sorry I'm not saying you by name! I hope to start personal responses soon. _

_Goodnight!_

_Bambiky._


	14. Christmas and Kaida

**A/N – AHH! I'm sorry everyone! I know it's been FORever since I posted, but I've been very busy. Also, I had my computer taken away from me for a month so far (it's March 19th as I write this little message) and my internet is not back as of now. The reason, if you'd like to know, is because Bambiky was being a bad little girl on Myspace, and her parents found it. So anyway, I'll post this as soon as I get my internet, which is when you are reading this now, but to me, that hasn't happened yet. Whatever, I'm confusing my self. Sorry!**

**Now about the new story… I know I said I was going to try and have the winner announced by New Years, so now I must admit I haven't even read the outlines yet. I'm sorry! I'm really trying, I swear, and to be honest it may be summer time before I start that story, but I'll get to it as soon as possible.**

**And without further ado… On to Chapter 14! Enjoy and review if you want. Notice it's called Christmas and you've been waiting so long it's almost as if you were waiting for… Christmas! Okay anyway…**

**o.O.o**

Sunday morning a large tawny owl swooped into the library and landed gracefully on the empty chair beside Ginny, holding a thick newspaper. Ginny undid the packet of printed paper and the owl flew away. Both girls sitting at the table looked up and watched as Ginny opened to page one, which was headed in big bold letters: '**THE DAILY PROPHET**'.

"So what's new in the wizarding world, Gin?" Mindy asked.

"Yes, do tell," Vivian urged.

Ginny cleared her throat and began to read aloud, "_Over the past few weeks several attacks, by who we assume to be the Dark Lord's followers, on citizens in various wizarding and muggle towns have been reported. In Dufftown, right outside of Hogsmeade, the death count since last Friday is at an astonishing 27. The Deatheaters have left no traces of their whereabouts. The Ministry of Magic is searching frantically for them._

_Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge says, 'The Dark Lord's forces are getting stronger. We are expecting a large attack in the near future possibly resulting in war._'"

Vivian shuddered and Mindy sighed, "I suppose there will be attacks at Hogwarts soon then."

Ginny gave a half-shrug, "Maybe. But Hogwarts is the safest place in England. You don't really think Voldemort could get in?"

"I do," Vivian remarked, "It wouldn't take too much effort for the death eaters to slip in. I mean, we don't exactly have names and faces for most of them. Take Lucius Malfoy for example. He could easily get into Hogwarts if he wanted to."

"That's true," Ginny agreed. "I'll bet you anything he's already got Draco working around here on _something_."

The girls continued talking when Mindy finally asked, "Are you going to fight?"

"In the war?" Vivian asked. Mindy nodded at the blond that she had come to tolerate for Ginny's sake, and even if she wouldn't admit it, she kind of liked her too.

"I will," Ginny said boldly, "I'm going to be ready too. I'd do anything to help get rid of _him_." Both girls looked at Ginny and could tell she was reflecting upon her past, particularly year 1 when she had been ensnared by Tom Riddle and taken into the Chamber of Secrets.

"I think I will too," Vivian said. "He killed my parents when I was younger."

Mindy and Ginny exchanged slightly uncomfortable glances, but Vivian didn't show signs of sorrow. She turned her eyes to Mindy, "What about you?"

"Of course I will," Mindy said.

"Vivian's worried though," Vivian said. "I don't know if I'll be prepared."

"Me either, come to think about it," Ginny agreed. "Maybe we could use our nights after classes and learn some new hexes and spells and stuff."

Both girls agreed readily. Ginny would most likely take charge, as she had learned a lot from Harry Potter when he had started the DA in her earlier years.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

A week before Christmas Ginny, Vivian, and Mindy were all lounging in the Gryffindor dormitory's. Vivian was reading Witch Weekly, Ginny writing to 'D', and Mindy packing for Christmas holidays – she was leaving early the next morning.

"So have you two started thinking about what to wear to the ball in May?" Vivian asked, while thumbing through pages of 'hot new dresses'.

Mindy and Ginny exchanged odd glances and shook their heads, "That's not for 5 months, Viv."

"I know," she replied, "but I've already started looking."

Ginny laughed and groaned, "I can't believe you're both leaving me for three weeks."

"Sorry, Gin, but Roger asked me to go with him months ago."

Mindy shrugged, "I just have to go. End of story."

"Well, I have one more night and I suppose that will have to do. Do you want your presents now or should I just send them to you on Christmas?"

"Just owl me mine," Mindy said, placing a stack of folded clothes in her trunk.

Vivian grinned, "If you give me mine _now_, I'll wait until I get home to open it."

Ginny grinned back and handed her the present, "Don't leave the paper on the train, okay?"

Vivian nodded, "Got it."

The next morning at 10, Ginny was up and ready, helping Mindy pack a few last minute things. Vivian was still sound asleep in the bathtub. Yes, reader, she was in the bathtub.

"Alright Gin, I'm all through," Mindy said. "Should we wake her up?"

Ginny shrugged, "I guess so."

Ginny followed Mindy into the bathroom and watched as Mindy reached over Vivian's sleeping body and turned the cold water on full blast, and then jumped away.

Vivian shot up quickly with a screech and jumped – no, hurled herself – out of the bathtub, soaking wet. And then she realized who had done it and where she was, and she laughed. Just laughed as hard as she could, until all three of them were in tears.

**o.O.o**

"I'm going to miss you so much Ginny," Vivian said, hugging Ginny tightly. When they pulled apart Vivian handed her a neatly wrapped square box with a bright red ribbon on the top. "That's your Christmas present," she said, "and I trust _you _won't open it until Christmas."

Ginny smiled, gave a thank you, and turned to Mindy. They hugged and bid each other goodbye, and Ginny watched as the trail pulled away.

As she watched the windows of each compartment, one particularly caught her eye. Inside was sitting Draco Malfoy by himself, with a small cage that looked as if it would carry an animal. Ginny's suspicions were raised that he was smuggling away something dangerous.

**o.O.o**

Christmas morning Ginny didn't wake until nearly 11 o'clock. When she did, however, she found a mound of presents at her bed larger than ever before. Her eyes lit up on one present particularly; the small black kitten from the pet store a few months before, with its big green-blue eyes. Around it's neck there was a ribbon tied into a bow, with a small note card on it. She reached for it immediately.

_For my Strawberry. Merry Christmas._

It wasn't signed. It _had_ to be from 'D', as no one else called her Strawberry… but it _couldn't _be from him… could it? How we he know she had admired it in the pet store?

Perhaps it was from Colin. _No, _Ginny decided, spotting a present from him in the corner of the pile.

Her thoughts were broken when the said kitten pounced on the ribbon that was once around her neck.

"I think," Ginny said with a laugh, "I will call you Kaida."

When Ginny finished all opening all of her presents (which took longer than usual due to the increased number and the trouble from Kaida while she was trying to move ribbons around), she ended with a box of assorted sweets from Ron, a three book set about Quidditch from Hermione, a set of quills and different colored ink from Colin, a knee length black skirt with a green v-neck top and green hair ribbons from Mindy, a make up kit from Vivian, a green sweater with a 'G' stitched on the front from her mother, a small amount of money from her father, an assorted box of prank items from Fred and George, a small dragon statue from Charlie, money from Bill, and at last, the most expensive in the bunch, a Nimbus 2001 from Harry. She was in complete awe that he had spent so much money on her.

When lunch time came around she retied the small red ribbon around Kaida's neck and decided to take her to lunch, since there would only be a small number of people there anyway. She wanted to show Harry and Ron.

Ginny entered the Great Hall minutes later in the outfit sent by Mindy, make up done from Vivian's present, and an emerald green ribbon holding her hair back. She sat down at the table and around were about 10 people, including Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Harry, Ron, a 1st year Ravenclaw, Millicent Bullstrode, Hagrid, Professor Sprout, two Hufflepuff twins, Roger Davies, and Colin Creevey.

"Hey Gin," Ron said, a mouth full of food, "Whazat?"

Ginny grinned, "This is Kaida," she explained, "Someone sent her to me for Christmas, but there was no name."

A few of the girls at the table admired with smiles of affection, and although Ginny didn't notice it, Professor Dumbledore was looking her way with a knowing grin and a twinkle in his eye.

**o.O.o**

Mindy woke up around noon on Christmas morning and yawned as she sat up in her bed. When she looked around, she realized she was at home and she smiled, taking in the smell of her mother's cooking, which was waiting in the kitchen.

Mindy tumbled out of bed and down the stairs into the kitchen, and thought she _must_ be dreaming at the sight she saw. _Her_ mother was sitting at the kitchen table, talking to Blaise Zabini. She stopped and stared until her mother stopped talking and saw her in the doorway.

"Good morning, Mindy," she said, smiling. "How did you sleep?"

Mindy blinked twice and took her eyes off Blaise and focuses them on her mother, "Fine… what's _he_ doing here?"

"Oh Mindy, you can be nicer than that. Mr. Zabini here tells me you two are together?"

Mindy scoffed and shook her head, "You don't say. Well, if you don't mind I'm going to go back to my room and die. Call me if you need anything," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Mindy!" her mother gasped in a scolding voice.

Blaise gave an uncomfortable smile, "No, it's okay Mrs. Reed. Mindy, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"No," she said dully, crossing her arms over her chest.

Mrs. Reed stood up with a sigh and head toward the kitchen door, moving Mindy aside, "I'll leave you two alone, and when you're through we'll have lunch."

Mindy bit her lip and stared at the wall, while Blaise gave a 'Thank you' nod. The door shut and they were alone.

"What do you want?" she asked tensely, looking up at him, her bangs brushing across her eyes.

Blaise watched her lovingly for a moment, and then replied, "I wanted to come tell you how sorry I am. Just listen for a minute, okay? I know you're mad at me, and I know what I did was wrong, but the only reason I told you was so we would be honest with each other. I mean, think about it… I could have just gone and never said a thing to you about it and you never would have known, but I thought you would want to know. I _am_ being honest with you, and I've never lied to you about anything. That night I was tired, and she came onto me. By the time I realized it and stopped it, I had already kissed her." He stopped for a moment and stared her straight in the eye, "Mindy, I'm telling you all of this because I care about you. I love you."

Mindy bit her lip and choked back tears. "Then that's your fault."

As she turned to leave, Blaise's heart broke inside of him. He rushed over to her and took hold of her upper arms, "Mindy please listen to me. I'm so sorry. I don't want to lose you."

She pulled away from him and opened the door, "You already did." She turned and ran up the stairs, slamming the door and once she was safe inside her room, she flung herself face down on her bed and cried.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"Draco," Lucius Malfoy said curtly to his son who stood before him.

"Father," Draco replied, just as solemnly, taking a seat before his father.

Lucius looked upon his son with pure spite, holding a letter firmly in his pale fist. "From your last letter, which I remind you was written months ago, I have come to understand that you have no intentions of joining my Lord. I do hope your childishness has left you since then."

"On the contrary, father," Draco said evenly, "I have only matured more, and I stand firm in my decision."

"I will not tolerate disobedience in this house, and you will do as I say," Lucius said hotly. "I had only hoped that I wouldn't have to force you."

Draco kept eye contact with his father. "You will not have to force me. I will not take the mark and nothing you say or do will persuade me otherwise. Good-bye, father." Draco stood and left the library they had previously been seated in, slamming the door quite loudly as he did.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

There was a knock on Mindy's door a few hours later and her mother's body entered the room. "Mindy? Are you feeling better? Your friend said you had come up here because you weren't feeling well. He left you this."

Mindy looked up at the square box her mother sat on her bed-side table. Her mother sat beside her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Mindy, what's going on with that boy?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not stupid, you know? He came here on Christmas day to talk to you and when I went back into the kitchen you were gone and he looked as if his whole family had just been killed. What's going on?"

Mindy looked uncomfortable and suddenly felt slightly heartbroken over Blaise.

"Nothing," she lied, though for once her mother could see straight through it.

"Well, if you want to talk about it…"

Mindy's lip began to tremble, "I loved him, mom. I really thought I loved him."

Her mother looked at her sympathetically, "Then why would you leave him?"

"He kissed another girl… Somewhere in my mind I knew it was all too good to be true, but I didn't think he'd do it..."

"Did he give you a reason?" Lindsay Reed had always been one to try and understand both sides of the argument before she made her judgement.

Mindy sniffed and looked at her mother with watery eyes, "He told me they had dated before… and that she came onto him before he realized what was going on, but I think he could have done something. He's so selfish."

Mrs. Reed looked at her daughter and sighed, "Mindy, you have to understand him. It must have taken a lot for him to come out and tell you what he did. Maybe you should give him another chance; you never know what could happen."

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_D-_

_Happy Late Christmas! Did you get your present from me? I hope you like it – didn't exactly know what you wanted, but I hope you like that. I _did_ get your present if you're wondering and I absolutely love her. I named her Kaida, and I know you had to be the one that sent her. But how did you know I wanted her? Never mind – thank you so much!_

_I think Christmas break has been good for me, even though I was stuck here at Hogwarts. Actually, that may have helped my stress rate because I don't have to deal with family. I'm spending my time reading, flying, playing with Kaida, and just being lazy. I have all my homework done, so I can be totally lazy until classes pick up again. How about you? Nice to see your family? I hope you're having a good time with them._

_Kaida did the funniest thing this morning. I woke up because I heard something fall in the bathroom, and I figured Peeves was wreaking havoc as usual. I walked into the bathroom and found Kaida tangled in the middle of a huge heap of toilet paper. I laughed so hard! I sent you a picture, and made sure that I wasn't in it. Can't give away my secret identity yet!_

_Well, it's dinner time and I'm going to go ahead and go. Please write me soon, I miss you – or rather, I miss your letters. Hope you're doing well._

_Love, S_

_P.S. – Which came first – the chicken or the egg?_

_P.P.S – Have I already asked you that? Oh well._

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**I don't know if you noticed, but you got a two page bonus in length on this chapter, and I hope that makes up for my three to four month absence, although I'm sure it doesn't. I'm so sorry it's taken so long, but I really hope you enjoyed it and can't wait to read your lovely comments (if I get any (please?))!**

**Thank you to every one who reviewed on the last chapter, but since as I write this I have no internet (of course I do now 'cause it's posted but right _now_ I don't and I'm not updating before I post), I cant answer reviews or questions so all questions will have to wait until the next chapter (coming sooner than this one, I swear!).**

**Thanks for not giving up hope on me! I love and miss you all so much! **

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxo,**

**Bambiky**


	15. Be My Valentine

**A/N – Not too long of a waiting period, and this chapter is like 8 pages compared to the normal 5-6, so be happy. Plus there are five letters. Yes, I said it, FIVE letters. Please enjoy, and review if you want (please?).**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

The next two months seemed to drag on forever. Ginny lived every day, just waiting until she could plop down on the couch and read her letters from her owl-pal, because it was the only we she could relieve stress. All of the professors were piling loads of homework on the fifth years in preparation for OWLS. But that wasn't Ginny's only problem. Harry had been showing a strange interest in her lately as well, offering to do simple things such as carrying her books to class and walking her back to the common room.

February 14th was a particularly bewildering day. Ginny awoke to the smell of fresh roses, and the soft mewing of a cat. As she opened her eyes and her vision came to her, she realized she had two bouquets of roses – one yellow and one pink – and that Kaida had experienced the prick of their thorns. Quickly Ginny reached for the cards attached to the roses. The card on the pink bouquet read:

_Ginny, _

_I know you can't wear this color, but I figured you might like these flowers. Missing you lots._

_Love, Colin_

The next card said:

_Ginny, _

_I've been meaning to tell you for a long time now but it's not really easy for me. I really like you and I love being your friend, but maybe we could be more than that?_

_Hope you like the flowers._

_With love,_

_Harry_

Ginny froze and blinked.

"Miinndyyyyyy….." Ginny said, slightly freaked out.

Mindy grunted and rolled over, facing Ginny. "What?" she mumbled.

Ginny handed both cards to Mindy and watched as she read them, and then looked up at the flowers. Mindy's grin annoyed Ginny, as she began to laugh.

"See?" Mindy said. "I told you Valentines Day is for losers."

Ginny eyes hung. "What do I do?"

Mindy shrugged, "Go out with one of them? Or tell them both to bug off. It's not that big of a deal."

Ginny sighed and shrugged. "Well what about you? Did Blaise send anything?"

"No," Mindy said. "Why should he? It's not like we're-" Her words were cut off as a medium sized, pristine looking bronze colored owl swooped in through the window, landing gently in front of Mindy.

Ginny grinned, "You're not what?"

"Shut up," Mindy snapped. "It better not be from him… that lousy jerk."

She opened the small letter angrily and read it in silence. Her eyes glazed over as she read it, and dropped it wordlessly, as if in a trance. Her fingers opened the small package routinely and sitting inside on a pad of black velvet was a silver necklace with a heart pendant hanging delicately from the chain. Inside the heart there were two stones, an emerald and a garnet. Mindy's fingers closed around it and she just stared in front of her.

"Mindy…? Are you alright?" Ginny asked, swinging her legs over the side of her bed.

"I'm…" she trailed off. "Fine."

She dressed solemnly that morning, and walked beside Ginny to breakfast without saying a word.

Ginny was doubly confused. _What was in that letter that could have such an effect on Mindy_?

Later that day, Mindy made her way to the library, taking a seat in the far side by a window. Dinner would be over soon.

As she sat there alone, trying to study, two Slytherin's sat down before her. She stared at them both in turn with an even eye, wondering why they were there, and hating them for it.

"Do you want something?" Mindy asked bitterly.

"Yes, we do as a matter of fact," Rose said, replying with the same bite as Mindy had reaped.

Mindy raised her eyebrows saucily, "What?"

"Talk to Blaise," Rose said pleadingly. Mindy opened her mouth to speak but Rose shook her head. "No, listen to me. Blaise loves you. That night was a mistake, but all he did was kiss me. It was my fault too… he was tired and I took advantage of that. He told me no, Reed. C'mon, just talk to him."

Mindy stared at her blankly. At that point, Draco rolled his eyes and opened his mouth. "Listen, I'm not all for you dating Blaise, but if it'll make him stop walking around like a zombie every day, by God go for it." Draco stopped for a second, and against his better judgement, went on, "I know you still want him and he doesn't talk much anymore. All he does is work and it's really, really annoying."

"I can't just… go talk to him. Not _now_," Mindy said quietly, as if to herself.

Draco stared at her. "I don't care how you do it, and really, I don't care when, as long as it's soon, but you better talk to him or I will personally shove my foot up your-"

"Draco hush," Rose said, cutting him off. "Just please talk to him."

Both Slytherins stood up and walked away just as they had come. As they walked out, a flood of others walked in. Mindy relocated to the far corner of the library, behind bookcases where she was out of sight, and she slid down against the corner, sitting on the floor.

**o.O.o**

At the same time Rose and Draco were leaving the library, Ginny was walking toward Blaise, who was seated at a table in the Great Hall doing homework. She sat across from him and waited until he looked up.

"Yes?"

"Talk to her," Ginny said.

Blaise knew exactly what she meant but he shook his head doubtfully. "She won't listen. I've tried everything."

Ginny stood to go, "Well I think your letter today did something. Just… talk to her. She'll be in the library about now."

And before Blaise could fit in another word, Ginny was gone.

**o.O.o**

Blaise sat stupidly for a few minutes and perhaps against his better judgement, stood up and walked to the library. He glanced around at all of the tables and didn't see her. As he turned to go, however, he caught a glance of Mindy's brunette hair. She was sitting in a corner, her head in her knees, her legs hugged to her chest. Blaise thought at first she was crying, but her shoulders were perfectly still and she was completely silent.

At first he was hesitant, but he was remembering what Ginny had said and walked forward.

"Mindy?" he said in a low voice. Her head slowly picked up and to Blaise's surprise, she smiled softly at him. Blaise extended his hand down to her, and she slipped hers into it, slowly raising from the ground. As she stood, she slid straight into his chest, and he hugged her, as if it were the most natural thing on earth.

"Blaise?" she whispered.

"Huh?"

"I love you."

**o.O.o**

Ginny was alone in her dorm, doing homework that night. Mindy hadn't come back from the library, and it had been nearly an hour since Ginny had spoken to Blaise, so she guessed they had made up. Or he had never talked to her.

As she worked, Ginny became aware of a soft tapping at the window. She opened it and a small black owl stumbled in, dropping a little package and a single crimson rose on the windowsill. Ginny quickly shut the window, gathered the package, note, and flower, and went back to her bed.

She smiled inwardly as she read the note.

_Hey S,_

_Okay I don't write sappy love letters, but I saw this and it reminded me of you. Now you'll know when I'm thinking about you. I've got one, but it's manlier. Ha-ha. I hope you like it._

_Happy Valentines day._

_-D_

Ginny realized how much she loved his blunt simplicity, that in it's way was so complex. He had just a way of putting things that made Ginny want to laugh.

She opened the package and inside there lay a sliver ring, with the stones. The middle stone was in the shape of a heart, and it was a clear diamond, sparkling bright. One either side there was a smaller stone, that was purple. Inside there was an inscription in cursive, reading '_Strawberry'._ Ginny smiled, slipped on the ring and watched as the outer stones changed from purple to green, and picked up a note at the bottom of the box, which said,

_Now isn't this cool? It's purple when you're neutral; since you said purple is your favorite color and green when I'm thinking about you. _

Ginny grinned, enjoying the fact that 'D' was thinking about her at that very moment.

**o.O.o**

_D- _

_Thank you so much for the ring! It was absolutely gorgeous, and the idea is amazing (of course, but don't you go getting bigheaded again). I even put the rose you sent in a vase beside my bed. I made a water solution so it won't die. I wish I had gotten you something, but I've been under so much stress with the work load being piled onto us. I'll make it up to you, I swear. _

_So I'm curious. You said you have a ring like mine as well. Does it turn a color when I think about you? If so, what color? And what does the red color mean? The edges of the heart are glowing reddish. _

_Kaida is so funny. This afternoon when I came in after classes, she was on top of Rini's cage (Bee's rabbit), pawing at her. When I walked in she started watching me and mewing as if asking me to help her catch the rabbit. _

_Okay so, I know it's early, but my friend Violette (**A/N : remember, that's what Ginny calls Vivian)** is making me excited. For the ball in May, are we going to match? I'm going to be getting a dress in a month or so, and I was just wondering if you wanted to match colors. I'm thinking purple. You know I love purple._

_Alright, workload haunting. I need to get to it. Thanks so much again for the ring. Just don't look for it! You're not aloud to know who I am._

_The love of the Strawberry_

**o.O.o**

_S-_

_Well, I'm glad you like it, but of course I knew you would. And of course the idea was amazing; I thought of it. As for making it up to me, how do you plan to do that? I have some ideas. My ring – it turns red when you think about me. Red for strawberries. The red around the heart? I'm not telling. You'll figure it out. I'll only tell you that mine is shading green (although it's not a heart, because that's not manly). Ha-ha. _

_Is Kaida as stupid as she was when I got her for you? She used to run into walls when I was keeping her, but she did catch a bird once so I suppose she has some intelligence, for a cat at least. How big has she gotten? Not much more, I'm guessing. _

_Sure we can match at the ball, but only if we're wearing green. That's _my_ favorite color. Girls are so weird. You're already thinking about getting a dress? The ball is three months away. _

_Well, I have a particularly happy friend in my dormitory now, so I have to go. _

_To the box,_

_D_

_**o.O.o**_

_D-_

_You have ways for me to repay you, huh? I think I'll go with my own method, as it is probably more legal than yours. I sent you something sweet, hope you like it._

_Why won't you tell me what red means? It got even redder today, but not too much. The outer stones are green, so I guess you're thinking about me. Either that or my ring is broken. He-he. _

_Green sounds okay, but I'd rather wear purple. I guess we'll just have to see about that, huh?_

_Did you see the big mass of brown, vile smelling smoke in the library today? Points for me and Violette. What can I say? Madam Pince is fun to make mad. _

_Time for dinner,_

_-S_

_**o.O.o**_

_S – _

_The dungbombs were you? You are a very bad little girl aren't you? That makes me wonder if it was you all the other times it's happened this year. Maybe next time I'll catch you while you're in the act. _

_Professor Trelawney told me I'm to have a friend die in the near future. You better watch out, it just might be you. But then, she's told me I'm going to suffer great losses and sorrows since I started her class, so I guess I'm used to it and you probably have nothing to worry about._

_I thank you for the chocolate, though most of it hopped away. My owl (the one sitting before you), got quite a spook. You should set one in front of that dumb cat and see how she reacts. _

_I'm going._

_-D_

**o.O.o**

_Dear my lovely owl-pal,_

_Are you busy? You seem busy. Why don't you write me? I got a letter that said to stop writing you, and I figured it must have been someone playing a prank. I can't wait to meet you! _

_Please, please, please write me! I miss you a lot!_

_With lots of love,_

_Your owl-pal_

Mindy rolled her eyes at the letter and tossed it in the fire before her. She had only once written her owl-pal, and it had been her saying not to write her. But tonight, Mindy was in a good mood. The last few days had been golden, being back with Blaise and understanding how everything was just a mistake. She hadn't realized how much she really missed him, so she, for a few moments, realized that perhaps her owl-pal missed her. She decided to write.

_Hey kid,_ she wrote, in festive purple ink,

_How many letters have you sent me, anyway? So much paper wasted. Sorry about it, but it was me that told you not to write. I'm not really a people person, if you know what I mean, so don't expect me to write much, if at all, after this. But while I'm in a good mood, I'll tell you a little about myself (since I already know all about you). _

_My middle name is Louise; my favorite color is navy blue; I have a boyfriend whose middle name is Michael; my dad died when I was younger; I have no siblings; I have a best friend that is like my other half – her middle name is Molly; I'm 5 foot 3 inches tall; I'm 16; my birthday was in December, on the 19th; I don't like quidditch, except for when my BF or BFF is playing; I don't like pumpkin juice; I won't drink alcohol; my mother's name is Lindsay._

_Is that enough? If you're wondering why I gave you middle names, it's because I can't give out first names. No offense, but you are slightly obsessive and would probably figure me out. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if that information gave me away._

_I'm going to bed now. Good-bye obsessive child._

Mindy walked to the owlery and found her tiny owl, which she didn't keep in her room because she never used it, and sent the letter off. As she was leaving she walked into someone, who kissed her softly. She smiled up into Blaise's sparkling royal blue eyes. To Mindy, his eyes were the most gorgeous in the world.

"Who'd you write to?" he asked, holding her hand as they walked away from the owlery.

"That obsessive 13 year old that writes me twice daily."

Blaise looked surprised, yet amused, "You actually wrote to him?" Mindy nodded. "Did you use profanity?" Mindy shook her head with a smile. "Are you on something?" Mindy rolled her eyes and pushed him playfully, causing them both to sway to the side.

"So anyway," she said, "Hogsmeade is tomorrow. Are you going?"

He grinned at her. "I was thinking about it."

As they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady Mindy kissed him and muttered the password, and before walking in she said, "Save a carriage and I'll meet you there at nine, okay?"

"Sure," he said, kissing her one last time. "'Night."

"'Love you," she told him.

"I love you too," he said in response, walking away in happiness. Ever since they had been back together, establishing their love, they couldn't stop saying it. It was like word-vomit, only in a good way. Like vomiting up dry sugar.

**o.O.o**

"Ginny, can I ask you something?" Harry asked as Ginny was about to reach the stairs to her dormitory.

She turned around when he reached her. "Yeah sure."

"Do you… wanna come with me to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" he said quickly, glancing around as she stared at him.

"Uh…" At the moment she couldn't think of an excuse, and without time to think she responded. "Yeah, I guess so."

He beamed at her. "I'll see you in the morning."

Ginny raced up the steps and sat on Mindy's bed, waiting for her to return.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Woot! New chapter. So what do you think? It could be better, but the end will be coming hopefully this summer. And I know the ending, which might be slightly tragic and hard to right, but there's more coming up. Also, there will be a sequel. I've already gotten ideas, but Ginny and Draco won't be the main characters. They will be in it though! Don't judge too quickly, and perhaps you'll enjoy it.**

**This coming Tuesday I'm going out of town for a class trip, and I'll be in the car for 8 hours there and 8 hours back, so I should be able to get something written, if I'm not sleeping or talking the whole time. Which is a possibility. **

**Thanks so much for all of your support! It was so nice to come back and have people still here supporting me and reading my stories. I thank every one of you for that. Now I can answer some questions.**

Q: Why does Draco tell Ginny he can't find the parchment?

A: _I meant to put this in an earlier chapter, but never got to it, so if I don't, here's your answer. Draco made the parchment thinking it would be better to talk to Ginny faster, but it ended up disappointing him. He enjoyed receiving letters from her, instead of writing so fast, so he told her he lost it even though he didn't. Sorry about that!_

**I don't know the rest of the questions, cause I didn't have a chance to look. Anyway, hope you liked.**

**Love, Bambiky**


	16. The Triangle of Love

Mindy woke with a start, breathing heavily and sitting straight up in her bed. Sweat beads began forming around her hairline, and her heart was beating wildly. Her dream had been terrible.

The rest of the dormitory was empty, except for Ginny's cat which was chewing on something in the corner. The clock beside her bed told Mindy it was only a few minutes past eight. She took a quick shower and used a drying spell on her hair, letting it hang around her face. She dressed in jeans and a low cut navy blue t-shirt, topped with a white jacket and a black robe.

She only had time to get outside when it hit nine o'clock. Blaise was, as he had promised, sitting with his legs hanging out of a carriage, leaning on the door. Draco sat across from him with a lethargic expression, his eyes hanging with tiredness.

As she approached Blaise helped her into the carriage. Mindy sat beside him and he kissed her on the cheek, causing Draco to roll his eyes. 

"Draco, if this makes you so uncomfortable, why don't you go somewhere else?" Blaise asked with an amused grin.

"Because all of the carriages are taken or gone, and I don't want to sit with Pansy," Draco shot back smartly. Blaise took his turn to roll his eyes.

o.O.o.O.o 

"You look really pretty today," Harry said as they walked down the cobblestone street.

Ginny's ivory-colored cheeks flushed pale pink. "Thanks," she said uneasily. She hadn't felt like this with Colin… she had been so much more comfortable. And no matter how much she tried not to, she kept thinking of 'D' and wishing he was there beside her.

It was nearing one o'clock and the day had been ticking by slowly. Ginny had passed Mindy and Blaise in the street only once that day. Ginny was looking forward to three o'clock, when she would be able to escape Harry and go back to Hogwarts.

As the two rounded a corner Ginny bumped into the side of a muscular figure.

"Sorry," she apologized quickly, "I didn't see…" she stopped as she looked up and realized Draco Malfoy was looking down at her.

"Watch it, Weasley," Draco snarled, his lips curling rudely.

Ginny ignored him and continued walking, hugging her jacket tighter to her body. Harry caught up moments later. "I'm sorry, Ginny. He's such a prat."

She shook her head and smiled at him, "Don't worry about it." 

"Are you cold?" He asked, watching her start to shake.

"Only a little," she responded untruthfully. She was freezing. He took off his robe and wrapped it around her. It hung off her slender body in excess.

They walked for a while longer, and gradually Harry moved closer to her. Ginny wasn't sure exactly what to do, so she bent down and shoved her hands in the snow, forming a ball and tossing it in Harry's face.

He wiped it off quickly. "I'll get your for that!" He formed a snow ball of his own and tossed it at her, but she jumped behind a bush. This area of Hogsmeade was fairly secluded, with a wide open space only soiled with a few bushes and a tree.

Harry began tossing snow so fast Ginny didn't have time to make balls, so she tossed free snow, flinging it carelessly about. She didn't even realize when Harry stopped to watch her, an idle smile resting on his lips.

Finally she realized and stopped. He laughed.

"Let's make snow angels," Ginny suggested enthusiastically. Without waiting for his response she fell back to the ground and moved her arms and legs back and forth. Harry walked over and stood at her feet, looking down at her.

"Now you can't get up or you'll mess up the angel," he told her in a matter-of-fact voice.

Ginny lifted only her head and looked around for a solution. She looked up at Harry. "Help me up?"

He smiled, "Always." He put out his hands for her to take and she pulled her self up and fell into him, his lips hitting hers. He kissed her gently, holding her hands in his chest.

Ginny wasn't quite sure what to do, so she kissed him back, the whole while imagining it was 'D'. When she pulled back she found herself being somewhat disappointed, the ring on her finger glowing bright green.

o.O.o.O.o 

"So did he ask you out, or what?" Vivian asked as she flipped through a catalogue. Her blue eyes were shining with the topic of conversation. 

Ginny shook her head, "No… He looked as if he was going to though." 

Mindy rolled her eyes, "Do you want to go out with him, anyway?"

"I dunno," Ginny replied unsurely. "He's nice and all, but…" 

Vivian looked at Mindy and sighed dramatically, "She's in love with someone else! Oh the scandal!"

Mindy and Ginny exchanged amused glances and looked back at Vivian. From the expression on her face, Ginny couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"Okay," Mindy finally said, "I don't want to talk about this. Ginny's love life is boring, no offence Gin."

Ginny looked mildly offended, "Thanks Mindy."

"So anyway," Vivian said, "I bought my dress, but I think I might buy a different one. The one I got is silver, but it's too long, ya know what I mean?"

"Vivian, a dress that comes to your underwear line doesn't make it too long," Mindy said bitingly, with some amusement in her voice.

Vivian shook her head defiantly and slammed her hand down on the pillow in front of her, causing Rini to jump from her exercise wheel and Kaida to pounce. "I will not stand for this behavior! That is unacceptable!"

Mindy stared at the goofy blond.

"Vivian would never buy underwear shirts as a dress, it comes past her ankles!" Vivian shouted.

"You weirdos…" Ginny said, sealing the letter she had written to 'D' and watching as it flew away.

_Dear D,_

_How are you today? I wonder if I saw you at Hogsmeade. It's really driving me crazy that I can't see you. Well really that I can't see you and know it's you. I'd give anything for that. You know, (I don't mean to get sappy on you), you really make me happy, being my friend and everything. I feel like I can talk to you about… anything. When I talk to you I feel like someone totally different than other people see me, yet perfectly myself._

_Enough with that though. This boy… we'll call him James. He kissed me today. He asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him, just as friends, but we were playing in the snow and he kissed me… and I don't know what to do. I think I need serious help._

_Kaida almost ate Bee's rabbit today. Or took a chunk out of her anyway. Kaida is still a kitten so she couldn't have _eaten_ her, but you get the point. _

_Well, Bee and Violette are arguing over a dress and I believe I am the only sane one between us. I hope to talk to you sometime later._

_Love,_

_Strawberry_

Draco read Strawberry's letter through nearly twenty times, particularly the bit about the boy who had kissed her. He was enveloped in jealousy at the thought of Strawberry – _his Strawberry –_ kissing another guy.

Didn't she care about him? The way she wrote made him believe so, but perhaps he was horribly wrong. _No,_ Draco thought, _she did say he kissed her, it wasn't mutual. My ring was red all day as well…_

He pushed the thoughts away and took out a roll of parchment and a quill.

_Strawberry, _he wrote

_I must say your last letter was sappier than your usual. I'm not surprised however, of course you want to see me. I am perfect and everyone wants to see me. Perhaps I can fit you in… oh say, May 26th? I'll be busy until eight o'clock, so I'll want you to meet me right outside the Great Hall and 8 sharp._

_I'm glad you can talk to me. Actually, to tell you the truth, over the past few months you've shown me I can be someone I never thought I could. You've made me feel things I didn't know I could feel, which I'm sure sounds very stupid as I've never met you._

_Please don't go falling in love with some other guy. You're mine, and I'll rule you forever. No I will not share._

_Tell B and V to lock themselves in the deranged toilet because they are shortening your letters. _

_To the box,_

_D_

Ginny read the letter from D the next morning at breakfast and without thinking began smiling uncontrollably.

"Gin? You okay?" Ron asked with a mouthful of food, poking her in the center of the forehead.

Ginny scowled, "Ow Ron, that hurts."

Ron shrugged helplessly under Hermione's glare, "What? She was smiling like an idiot."

"Hey Ginny," Harry said, showing a toothy smile. "Did you sleep good?"

Ginny focused her attention on him and smiled, "Yeah I did, thanks."

"What about me?" Ron asked obliviously. "You never ask me if I slept good."

Hermione shoved his shoulder. "Ronald, will you help me in the library?"

"Wha-? I hate the…"

"Now," she said forcefully yanking him from his seat. "Bye Harry, Bye Gin!" she called as they walked away, Ron complaining all the way.

Harry laughed at his friend and looked back at Ginny. "For some reason I get the feeling she meant to do that."

Ginny nodded in agreement. "Me too, although it's nice not having Ron around to poke me."

"Too true," Harry agreed. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Uh," Ginny shrugged, "sure."

Both of them stood and walked out the door, leaving the Hogwarts building and heading toward the lake. For a few minutes they both walked in silence. Harry led her toward a tree in the corner and he sat down. Ginny sat beside him and they began to talk.

"Gin," Harry said, "you're a really cool person, you know?"

Ginny smiled, "Thanks Harry. You're pretty cool yourself."

Harry leaned forward and kissed her. Ginny's cheeks burnt bright red, but still something inside was missing. She, once again, kissed him anyway.

Moments passed and they pulled away. Harry placed his arm around her shoulder quite hesitantly, which pulled her body closer into his side. She rested her head, still thinking of D, and fell asleep under the tree, bringing in the sweet February smells.

**o.O.o.O.o**

**Hey guys, hope you liked it. Can't write much cause I'm hoping to get it done fast, but sorry it took so long. I'll try to post another soon. It's getting close to ending, so enjoy while it lasts.**

**Love, Bambiky**


	17. A Measure of Love

**Hello my wonderful readers! Well, as you know I am quite a slow updater, but… I checked my email and had a bunch of reviews waiting for me… and every single one of them made me smile. **

**As you know, this story will soon be coming to a close. When the story is all done, I plan to re-write the first few chapters that are non consistent with the last few (1st person to the 3rd, and little things here and there). Also, the want to finish this story, (or need, rather, since I will be starting highschool in a couple of weeks and won't get much done at all once I do), might make this story a bit – rushed. For that I am very sorry, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. **

**You will see that I have skipped two months more in this chapter, so it is now the end of April. I'm sorry! It's the last big gap, I swear. Big things will be happening soon, but in my struggle to keep the story at a slow pace and not too rushed into everything, I may have written things a bit too slow, so now I'm behind a few months. I do have the whole end of the story thought out however, so after the next say, two chapters(?), things should pick up and it'll be over before you know it. **

**I'll let you know as well, while I am rambling, that the only thing that has kept me writing the past few months, as little as I did, was your reviews and comments. I've gotten emails, and so many beautiful reviews that really make me smile. I've never had a review from you guys that made me want to quit writing, and for that I am very happy. Thanks guys, each and every one of you! **

**And, (I'm almost done, I swear!), to the person who asked if I was a female, I am very female. **

**And without further ado, here is chapter 17 for you! **

**o.O.o.O.o **

April 27th was a Saturday, which came faster than Ginny had expected it. She had been so busy all through March and April, and with Harry added into the mix, it was even tighter. They weren't officially together, but most people thought they were. Ginny wasn't sure exactly what she was doing, she was just sitting back and letting things happen as they happened.

Finally D had said it, which made Ginny realize the thing with Harry had to stop. She was just trying to find a moment where she could tell him, and every time she doubted herself, she reread the letter from D.

_You're going dress shopping on Saturday, eh? Well, be sure to remember that green is my favorite color. Okay? Good. Nothing too skimpy, either. I don't want any other guys asking you to dance - you're mine. _

_So today I was in the Great Hall eating dinner, when I heard a very large thump and when I look up Neville Longbottom was on the floor with a banana peel beneath his foot. Pumpkin juice was every where. I almost peed on myself laughing._

_I've noticed that my ring has been glowing red quite a bit. And you've told me the heart on yours is almost completely red? Mine it completely green. I bet you're still wondering what that means, huh? I've decided to tell you._

_The red on your heart is a measure of love. How much I love you to be specific. Yes, that's right, and I finally had the guts to say it because I know you feel the same way. _

_I love you._

_D_

"What do you think of this one?" Vivian asked, twirling in a knee-length tail dress - white with blue accents. She twirled in it, the skirt twirling with her like a tea cup. It was tight fitting on top, showing off what chest she had.

Mindy shrugged, "You look just the same as you did in the last one."

Vivian rolled her eyes and looked to Ginny for help. Ginny lifted her head, "Oh um, it's pretty Viv. You look good in it."

The other smiled, "I think I'll get this one."

"Mindy," Ginny said, "you haven't tried one on all day. Come on, you need a dress for the ball."

Mindy shrugged and shook her head, "I bought mine already."

"What?" Vivian asked in awe, staring at Mindy with her jaw dropped.

"I can't buy a dress without you two? Gimme a break." Mindy said, coolly as ever, "I came one day after classes were over."

"What color is it?" Vivian asked. "Pink would really bring out your hai-"

"I wouldn't buy that color if my life depended on it," Mindy shot back before Vivian had finished talking.

Ginny sighed. "Okay, both of you stop it. Tell me what you think of this."

Ginny turned in the dress she was wearing. Mindy's nose scrunched and Vivian conveniently looked away.

"Alright then," Ginny said, not really caring. The dress was yellow, and it wasn't very appealing with her hair. "Next."

The said 'next', was the perfect dress. The neck-line was in a curvy V shape. Right under the bust line were two horizontal strips of emerald colored beads. The rest wasn't tight. It hung loose from her body, in loose, veily light cream material. When she walked it swooshed airily, cutting off jaggedly above her knees.

"Oh Gin," Vivian said, "it's gorgeous."

Mindy nodded, "I have to agree, it does look pretty good on you."

Ginny smiled radiantly. So her dress hadn't ended up purple or green. It was cream. Off-white. She expected D to be happy that there was some green on it anyway. The shoes she ended up buying were green as well- deep emerald.. They were simple yet elegant two inch heels, with open toes and two crisscrossed straps behind her toes, and one circling her ankle.

After Ginny and Vivian had made their purchases, which Ginny had had to save up for for months, the three girls walked to the Three Broomsticks.

Mindy walked to the bar. "Three butterbeers, please," she said, putting a few coins on the bar in exchange for the three bottles of warm liquid. The three sat at a table by a window when Harry walked in.

"Hey Ginny," he said as soon as he spotted her, "I've been looking for you."

"Oh look," Mindy said unenthusiasticly, "I see Blaise… Bye!" She hurried up and left.

Vivian looked uncomfortable. "Oh look, there's… See-ya," she said, not finishing her sentence. Ginny glared at their backs as Harry sat down across from her.

"Look, Harry, we need to talk," Ginny said, taking a sip of her butterbeer.

"Alright," he said, "talk."

Ginny sighed. "This has to stop. The way we've been acting… it's got to stop. I feel like I've been untruthful to you, but this isn't my fault. I mean… you kind of pushed yourself, and I just let it happen. We just can't go on like this."

"It's someone else, isn't it?" he asked calmly, yet he looked hurt.

"Actually…" she said, and then nodded, "yeah. Yeah, it is."

Harry nodded. "Who?"

"Well that's kind of the thing… I don't know." She laughed. "It's my owl-pal. He's…" she trailed off and smiled, "perfect. He makes me happy, and I just can't keep on with you. It seems wrong, even though I've never met this guy."

Harry smiled at her. "I understand. I'll be here for you, though, alright? We can still be friends?"

Ginny smiled back at him. "Of course… It's nice having a boy to talk to. Besides, you know I see you more as a brother than a boyfriend."

"Yeah, it's about the same with you. You're just a really fun person, so I love being around you."

Both of them stood. Ginny hugged him and smiled, "Thanks for understanding."

"So," Harry said, as the two walk out of the building, "tell me about him."

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_D,_

_I got my dress. It's not purple or green, although there is a little green on it. It's mostly whitish. So you should match that. It should be easy enough. _

_I'm sorry I haven't written to you in the past few days. I had a few things I had to take care of, but now that I have I feel much better._

_But now, the last on my list of things to do, is to tell you that I think, just maybe, I love you too. It's so hard to tell since we've never met, but I guess the ring tells all, eh? Hah. I can't wait to hear from you again, and see you in person. Just 4 weeks to go._

_Love,_

_S_

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

Ginny was asleep. As the days went on she began to dream about D more and more, every night. Days passed and it took everything inside of her to pay attention to her classes and finish her homework at night, when she would write letters to D back and forth, sometimes up to twenty a night.

Mindy was never around. She spent all of her free time with Blaise, and when she did homework it was in the library, where he usually followed her. They had become inseparable.

Vivian's life, however, had been different. She was in the library one rainy afternoon, right after classes had dismissed. She was writing a paper - something about the effects of a particular poison on the human body, when Roger Davies approached her.

"Hey Viv?" he asked, sitting across from her at the table.

Vivian's head popped up from her book. "Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"Alright… well, do you think… do you want to go out sometime?" he blurted out, finishing the last part quickly. She almost hadn't understood.

Vivian was surprised. "Um… I uh… guess so."

Roger smiled, "We could go… right after the ball? Maybe the next day?"

"That's a whole month," she laughed.

"Well yeah, but that's the next Hogsmeade. We could just, maybe hang out until then?" he asked hopefully. Vivian grinned and nodded.

"Now go away," she said. "I have to finish my homework."

He sighed and walked away as she grinned at his back.

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

May 19th. Exactly one week until the ball, and the day of the Slytherin versus Gryffindor Quidditch match. Ginny walked onto the field with a particular nervousness. Harry would kill her if they lost this match particularly. It would mean losing to Draco Malfoy.

As she mounted her broom she found her eyes wandering toward the other team. The beaters, now Crabbe and Goyle, were thoroughly intimidating, except for the fact that Ginny didn't believe they could find their bats, much less hit a ball with it.

When the whistle blew, Ginny was up in the air faster than a heartbeat. She grabbed the Quaffle, which had been tossed up moments before, and zoomed toward the Slytherin goal with it. She threw.

"10 points for Gryffindor!" Lee Jordon boomed into the speaker, "That Ginny Weasley hasn't lost her touch!"

Katie Bell swooped by with and caught the Quaffle as it flew threw the other side of the hoop. She threw in back toward Ginny, but one of the Slytherin chasers ed it and flew off. Ginny sped toward him, knocking the back of his broom so that he was starting to spin. When his face was pointing at hers, she grabbed the Quaffle and flew the other way, while he was still spinning the opposite direction.

She tossed the ball to Katie Bell and swerved beneath Goyle, making Miles Bletchley, the Slytherin keeper, think Katie was going to shoot. As Ginny hovered beside the left goal, Katie threw the ball with impressive speed and Ginny shot, catching Miles off guard and scoring another ten points.

The game went on. Draco and Harry both developed quite a few bruises from each other, bumping and shoving to catch the Snitch.

Ginny scored a total of 170 points that game. Katie scored 60. The other chaser scored a mere 10, as she did more of the passing.

Ron deflected more of the shots toward him then not. It had been a particularly good game for them.

Fred and George had only sent one of the Slyhterin's to the hospital wing - a new record.

Harry Potter caught the Snitch after 3 hours and 17 minutes of play. It had been an extremely close game, at the point where Draco Malfoys fingertips were touching the Snitch when Harry ripped it away, holding it up in victory.

The party in the Gryffindor common room that night was massive. Ginny stayed for two butterbeers and congratulations from her fellow house mates, and then slipped quietly away to her dorm, where she intended to write to D. There was a letter and a box sitting on her bed, tied with a single orange and pink lily.

_Did you see the Quidditch game today? So close. Weasley was blocking pretty well, today, eh? And the female Weasley - she's got a better arm then I thought. I almost felt sorry for Malfoy, since he was close to catching that stupid golden ball. I'm sure his house is quite angry at him._

_So I was thinking. You've told me the color of your dress, and I want you to have something on you that tells me that it is definitely you when we meet. I bought you something. Open up the box. _

_Please don't respond tonight. I am off to bed._

_D_

Ginny's fingers pried at the seal of the box, and when it popped open she dug through the tissue paper. In her hand she lifted a delicate mass of silver and emerald. When she put it around her neck, it stayed close, but the center part dipped lower, resting between her breasts. Smooth white gold curved around her neck and into a v-ish shape, splitting and connecting at the center part, where an emerald hung, Two tiny diamonds rested on the top of the emerald, and three on bottom. There was a matching pair of earrings.

The stud part of the earring that pierced through her ear was a diamond, and from that hung an inch long silver cord which held a slightly larger emerald on it, both in diamond shapes.** (A/N - I have tried my best to describe these adequately. If you would like the link, please email me and ask for it. Thanks :-) )**

Ginny gasped at the beauty of the jewelry before her. She regretfully took it off, and the door flung open. Mindy was here, watching Ginny.

"Did he send you those?" Mindy asked incredulously.

Ginny sat there, her eyes fixed on the jewels, her lips slightly parted, and all she could do was nod.

**o.O.o.O.o**

**So what do you think? I hope you like it! This must be a record of fast posting for me, haha. Please review if you liked it! Remember, that's what made me update so much last time...**

**Please read the opening note if you didn't. I spent a lot of time on writing it to you :)**

**Q: When are Ginny and Draco going to get together?**

**A: In time, dear reader, in time. **

**Next chapter will be the ball I do believe, and after that there isnt much left. Sorry guys! I'm hoping to be able to write you a sequel, but I'm starting highschool in two weeks and may not have time. We shall see!**

**I love you guys!**

**Bambiky**


	18. Can't Fight the Moonlight

**Hey everyone! Bambiky started high school! Exciting,eh?**

**Sorry I didn't give anyone that jewelry link.. I sort of, um, lost it.**

**So anyway, hope you enjoy the chappie! Please review :D**

**o.O.o.O.o**

Ginny was nervous. More nervous than she had ever been in her life, in fact.

Today she would meet D, the boy she'd been corresponding with for so long and had come to love, despite the improbability of it all. She was to meet him at 8 o'clock, outside of the Great Hall.

Vivian and Mindy took showers at the same time, in different bathrooms, and the three met up in the dorm, each holding a dress, shoes, make-up, and accessories. Vivian's make-up bag, however, was much larger than Ginny and Mindy's. Inside was a variety of make up in every color, magically powered hair dryers/strengtheners/curling irons, colored and sequined hair pins, barrettes, and chopsticks, every color of nail polish you could ever imagine, and about 7 different kinds of hair brushes.

"Vivian…" Mindy said slowly, "we said bring some stuff, not the whole store."

"What? I only brought like, a fourth of it," she said, oblivious to the fact that Mindy was being sarcastic.

Ginny's fingers were shaking as she laid her dress carefully on her bed, placing the box containing her necklace, earrings, and color-changing ring beside it.

Mindy noticed Ginny's shaking fingers. "Come on, Gin. Don't be nervous… this guy loves you, remember? Everything is gonna be fine."

Ginny nodded and the three of them got to work, starting first with their hair.

Vivian's hair was curled beautifully, falling about her shoulders and bouncing every time she moved. She pinned a few pieces up, to keep the curls out of her face, with two blue and silver butterfly clips.

Mindy's hair was pinned up in an elegant, but not tight bun, her side sweeping bangs hanging in her face.

Ginny's hair was the most astounding. The two front pieces on either side of her face were braided into tiny braids, and held loosely behind her head. The rest of her auburn hair fell in loose waves around her ivory face.

Very little make-up was administered to each of them, Mindy's being the heaviest. Vivian wore very little eyeliner, silvery blue eye shadow, and pink blush. Her lips were shaded with light pink. Mindy, as always, wore dark eyeliner. She didn't bother with eye shadow or lip gloss or anything else, just simple eyeliner, and mascara, both black. Ginny wore very, very little eyeliner, black mascara, salmon colored blush, and a light pink gloss.

At 7: 30 when all of this was done, Vivian painted her nails blue, to match her dress accents. Mindy's were black, as they always were, and Ginny coated hers with clear, shiny polish. They used a spell to dry them, and then it was time to put on their dresses.

Ginny put the earrings D had given her into her ears, slipped on her ring and had Vivian clasp the necklace behind her head.

"7:45, you guys," Mindy said. "Better hurry."

Ginny's heart began beating wildly once more. She had been silent most of the night out of nervousness. What if he decided she wasn't pretty enough?

Vivian was already in her dress. Ginny quickly slipped into hers, fastening her shoes around her tiny feet.

Mindy disappeared into the bathroom, emerging moments later in a dress that made Vivian and Ginny gasp.

"Oh my gosh, Mindy… I don't think I've ever seen you in a dress," Vivian said in awe.

"Well duh, bird brains, it's not like I wear one everyday."

Ginny grinned, "Mindy, you look great."

Mindy rolled her eyes. She really did look good. Her dress was black, knee length with frayed bottoms. The upper half enhanced her chest, but didn't make it look enormous as most low cut things did. It had a halter tie behind her neck, which hung down her back.

"Okay Gin, go get em," Mindy said with an actual smile, not something that happened often.

Ginny breathed deeply and walked toward the door, her mask in hand, which was green with silver accents. She charmed it to stay on her face without strings to hold it and mess up her hair. Harry met her in the Great Hall.

"Gin?" he asked, making sure it was actually her under the mask.

She nodded. "Yeah, it's me."

He hugged her. "Good luck," he whispered into her ear. She left the common room alone, being quite sure she smelled okay, and everything was put into place.

As she neared the Great Hall a large clock struck 8 o'clock, and she could see a boy in boy with a green tie and a white shirt, facing her way. She stopped in her tracks, and for moments they just watched each other. She looked at his right hand, which was resting on the wall, and spotted his gold banded ring, which was blaring green in the middle with two tiny red stones on the side.

It was D.

**o.O.o**

The necklace, the ring, the earrings-that dress. It was Strawberry. His Strawberry. Finally he saw her, within 5 yards of him, and now he couldn't move.

Her hair was red. It was the color of strawberries. He wanted to reach out and touch it. He wanted to put his hand on her cheek, feel her skin; to hold her, for the first time.

Finally he pushed himself from the wall and moved.

**o.O.o**

The boy became increasingly near. Ginny could barely feel her legs beneath her, but she tried to move. She walked a few feet and met him. They stood, only inches between their faces and stared.

His eyes were gorgeous. Beautiful blue; icy and cold, yet they seemed so welcoming to her.

"Is it really you?" she whispered.

"Yes," he said huskily. "It's me."

She reached up and touched his cheek, to be sure he was real. She had to be sure this wasn't just another dream.

At last Draco regained a hold of himself. "Do you want to go in?" he asked her, gesturing toward the Great Hall. Ginny smiled and took his hand.

The pair walked into the large room, unnoticed by the large crowd.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked her, pulling her closer to him.

She nodded, "Of course I do."

The music was soft and slow. He held her close to him, moving with the beat.

"You don't know how long I've dreamed about this," she whispered into his ear. Her breath on his skin made a shiver run through his spine.

"I think I've got an idea," he said, with a smirk on his face that Ginny couldn't see.

The pace of the music quickened and they moved with it.

Their bodies became lost in the music, never ceasing to move. They didn't let go of each other the whole night, and as it neared midnight, Ginny was becoming nervous once more.

"I want to know who you are," he told her as they moved to the exit of the Great Hall, punch in one hand, holding the other's in the other hand.

Ginny giggled. "I'm not sure I want to know who you are," she said without thinking.

"What do you mean?" he replied, taking a seat and tossing his punch into a bush. She sat beside him and set hers on the ground.

"Well what if I'm not what you expect?" she suggested.

"I'll throw you in the lake?" he said jokingly, yet with a serious expression. Everything about this boy was sheer contradiction.

She laughed. "But really, maybe if you find out who I am, you won't like me."

"That would never happen," he said. "You know why?"

"Hm?" she replied, her eyes meeting his.

His insides churned looking into those cinnamon brown eyes. "You're perfect. No matter who you are, I love you."

Ginny's face broke into a beautiful smile. Draco's eyes were fixed on her lips, soft and delicate. He leaned forward, pulling his hand to the back of her neck. The space between them slowly grew smaller and finally their lips met.

Emotions exploded inside of Ginny. It was the first time she had kissed him. The first time she had ever had the chance. The clock struck midnight: time to take off their masks.

They didn't care. They became lost in each other, disregarding everyone around them who were unveiling themselves.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

At midnight Mindy stood unwillingly in the Great Hall, facing her annoying owl-pal. As soon as she knew who he was, she could leave and meet up with Blaise.

"Are you ready?" The annoying child asked peppily, his voice cracking under the weight of puberty.

"Super," she responded dulling, ripping off her mask.

The kid was only in his first year, as it turned out. He just happened to be a super genius and was moved to third year's Divination.

She spoke with him for a moment, just to be nice, and then lied about having to use the bathroom. Slowly she slinked out of the Great Hall, where Blaise was waiting with a grin.

She kissed him and he took her hand, leading her away. They walked through the halls of Hogwarts, finally coming to an empty corridor. Blaise walked back and forth three times, and a door appeared.

Mindy walked in with him.

"What is this place?" she asked.

"Malfoy showed it to me," he said, "you just walk by three times and a room that has whatever you want or need the most in it appears."

The room was little by a small lantern. There was a couch and a fireplace. The door locked when they closed it, and the two of them sat with each other on the couch.

They kissed each other passionately. Blaise's arms pulled Mindy closer, their bodies pressed closer than they had ever been.

"Mindy," he whispered ruggedly, "I love you."

She smiled into his lips.

Moments later there were articles of black material strewn across the floor. That night time stood still as Mindy gave herself to him completely, without a care in the world.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Ginny's heart was exploding. She and D stood, fingers entwined at 12:23 early that morning. The night was dark but the stars and moon lit up the sky, illuminating her face. Draco watched her with love in his eyes, not wanting the moments to end. She had made him feel as if everything he had learned from his father about love not mattering didn't matter at all. He felt like he could be who he wanted, without having to take his father's place under Lord Voldemort's command.

They stopped under a weeping willow beside the lake and faced each other.

"I have to know," he said finally. "I want see your face."

Her eyes met his. "Let's… At the same time?"

He nodded and he hands reached to her face.

"Wait," she said quickly. He gave her a confused look. "Kiss me one more time," she said.

He kissed her. He held her. Finally she was ready, her hands coming to his mask, and his to hers.

"Ready?" he asked, tugging at her mask.

She nodded, and in a whirl they tugged the masks off, seeing each other's faces for the first time.

Ginny froze. "It's you?" Her voice was shaky. A thousand emotions ran through her body. She didn't know whether she should be hurt, or angry, or upset, or… happy?

"Weasley?" he spat, his voice dripping with disgust.

She shook her head, "Something has to be wrong," she said and she began to back away.

"Yes, Weasley," Draco said with a particular nastiness, "something is wrong. It's you."

Tears sprang to Ginny's eyes, "So it was all a joke? Everything you said to me, about being perfect no matter what? No matter who I am?"

Draco sneered, "That was until I knew it was you. A Weasley."

Ginny's voice faltered, "How could you?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Despite the anger inside of him, Draco felt ashamed. He watched as she ripped the necklace he had given her off and threw it at his feet, stirring up dust as it hit the ground. And then she turned and ran, holding her dress up with her hands.

Ginny ripped through the hallways and into the Gryffindor common room. Harry was back, sitting by the fire.

"Ginny? Are you okay?" he asked, but she ignored him and continued up the stairs. She locked the door and threw herself down beside the window. Sobs were shaking her body, tears running down her face, causing her make-up to form a little ring under her eyes.

How could she have been so stupid?

**.O.o.O.o**

**So how did you like it? Lemme know what you think!**

**I already have the next chapter written. I've started on the chapter after that, although I'm still trying to figure out how I want to end this thing..**

**There will be no sequel. Sorry guys! I don't have time.**

**Anyway, if you wanna get in touch with me, all my messenger names are on my bio page, which I updated. I'm 14, almost 15, not thirteen, and yeah. So, like, talk to me :D**

**Love, Bambiky**


	19. When It All Falls Apart

**Here's the next installment, guys! Happy reading!**

The night went on and Ginny crawled into her bed, feeling worthless. She tried to sleep, just so she could forget everything that had happened over the past night - the past year. She had gotten out of her dress, tossing it across the room, trying not to look at it, and changed into jeans and a long sleeved black t-shirt, to fit her mood. In an effort to forget D, she had shoved her ring into her pocket, feeling it against her hip bone.

She lay awake until nearly 3 or 4 that morning. She never slept, but at that time she heard a series of loud bangs and a series of screams. Ginny jumped out of bed and slipped into her jacket, running up the stairs to the boys dormitory.

"Harry," she said loudly, shaking his sleeping body. "Harry, wake up!"

Harry groaned and rolled over, catching sight of Ginny's panicked face.

"Get dressed," she said urgently, "something's going on outside."

She sat on his bed as he hurried to get dressed behind his dresser. He hurried out of the room and out the common room portrait, Ginny following close behind.

Ginny took Harry's hand, to his surprise. "I'm so scared, Harry."

Harry held her close to his chest. She buried his head into his shoulder. "It's gonna be okay, Ginny," he said soothingly. "Everything's going to be okay…"

He said this, but he wasn't quite sure if he believed it.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Ron and Hermione were already outside, ducking behind a bush.

"What's going on?" Harry asked quickly.

"It's him," Hermione said fearfully. "He's here."

Harry's face darkened and Ginny let go of his hand with a squeeze and looked him in the eye. "Do what you have to do," she told him.

He nodded and swallowed, as if there was a lump in his throat. He turned to go and she caught him, pulled him back and kissed him one last time, "You can do it Harry. We have faith in you."

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Draco lay awake, staring at the ring on his finger, which burned red. She was still thinking about him.

His thoughts were broken by the bursts of spells shooting off. He was still dressed in black pants and his white shirt and tie, however his shirt was untucked and slightly unbuttoned, his tie loosened. He looked as if he hadn't slept in years. He grabbed his wand and hurried out the door.

War broke out in the dead of night. Dumbledore was already out, trying to get all of the younger students inside, only letting those who insisted on being there stay. He had no time to fight the stubborn.

Draco stumbled out the steps, looking around for anyone he knew. For a split second his eyes met Ginny's, but she glared at him and turned back to Granger and Weasley.

Someone in a dark robe and a white mask shot a spell toward him, shooting deep green. He twisted out of the way and threw a disarming spell back.

Only yards away a child there was a child screaming. Draco moved forward but a flash of red stopped him. Ginny had jumped in front of the child, and disarmed her attacker, binding him in magical rope that appeared out of thin air. She carried the child in her arms into the large building.

He was so caught up in watching her leave; he didn't notice the masked person creeping up behind him.

"Malfoy watch out!" Vivian, a friend of Ginny's, shouted at him.

He snapped around quickly and blocked the spell, ducking behind a bush.

While she had been protecting Draco, she hadn't noticed someone new aiming at her from behind. A Cruiciatus curse hit her in the back.

"VIVIAN!" Ginny shrieked as her blond friend fell to the ground. Vivian's body crumpled into a limp ball.

The man lifted his wand and Ginny shot a spell at him, only disarming him momentarily.

Ginny ran toward the body of Vivian, trying to shield her, but it did no good. Ginny was hit with a different spell she wasn't familiar with.

For a moment she was paralyzed, but she heard the faint voice beside her, which yelled, "Avada Kedavra!"

Vivian fell, lifeless and cold, her beautiful body laying in the dirt.

Ginny regained feeling in her body and her eyes filled with rage. She hadn't been able to save her friend.

Nothing was going to stop her now. She used the Cruciatus curse on the man, and bound him as she had before. Before she ran back, she kicked him as hard she could, square in the side of the head.

Not quite sure if he was still alive, she moved away, looking for Harry. She spotted him, battling with Voldemort. They soon fell out of site and she began to shake once more.

**o.O.o.**

Mindy's eyes fluttered open. The fire was still going before her, and a blanket was draped over her bare body. Blaise was standing beside the couch, tucking his wand into his robe.

"Where are you going?" she asked sleepily, "It's 3 in the morning."

"It's time," he told her. "The war is finally here."

Her eyes were fearful. "I have to go back to my common room and change my clothes...I can't fight in this."

She was standing, with the blanket around her, and she had her dress in hand.

"Mindy," Blaise said, placing his hand on her cheek. "I don't want you to fight, you could be hurt."

She shook her head, "I practiced for this. I know what I'm doing."

"I don't want you to get hurt," he said. "My dad is going to be out there I'm telling you, these guys know what they're doing and they aren't scared to kill you."

"Blaise," Mindy said firmly, "I know what's out there. I know what we're up against, and I'm fighting. So are you coming with me, or not?"

Blaise nodded and kissed her.

**o.O.o**

Mindy spotted Ginny when they got outside, and hurried toward her. "Gin, are you alright? You're not hurt or anything are you?"

Ginny shook her head, "Vivian…"

"What about her? Where is she?"

"She… I tried to help her," Ginny faltered, a few stray tears dripping down her face. "I wasn't fast enough."

Mindy knew what had happened. She hugged her friend. "Ginny you couldn't have stopped it. It's not your fault."

Ginny exhaled, "We can't just sit here. They're getting stronger. More keep coming in."

"Have you seen Draco?" Blaise asked Ginny. Her eyes met his with sadness behind them.

"He's over there," she told him, pointing to the blond boy.

Blaise nodded, now sure that his friend was alright. "I'm going to go see what I can do. I love you, Mindy. Stay somewhere safe, and don't come looking for me. I'll find you."

She kissed him, and he left.

Mindy turned and saw a masked person. She wasn't afraid to use the killing curse. Not now she wasn't. So she did.

The two friends fought back to back, ensuring each other's safety.

They continued like this for nearly an hour.

"Ginny," Mindy said, out of breath, "we have to split up, okay? I have to find Blaise and make sure he's okay."

Ginny nodded, and Mindy ran in the direction Blaise had nearly an hour before. Ginny's back was no longer covered. Almost instantly she was hit with a sharp painful spell in her back.

She fell to the ground and looked up at her attacker. Lucius Malfoy stood above her.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Ginny Weasley," he drawled in his usual condescending tone.

She whimpered in pain, staring at the wand pointing down at her.

"Crucio!" he hissed. Ginny bit her lip until she was bleeding, trying to suppress the pain. A shriek escaped her lips and tears leaked from her eyes, already red.

Ginny began to feel herself slipping away. She was losing consciousness. The last thing she felt before she passed out was a harsh pain and blood trickling down her face. She was bleeding on her back, with thin gashes everywhere as if she had been whipped.

For the second time in her life, Ginny Weasley felt as if she was going to die.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Mindy had found Blaise, battling with his father. She ran toward him but was stopped by a large man with a long beard.

"Get out of my way!" she shouted at him.

He grinned and advanced toward her. She shot a spell at him, not really paying attention to what it was, and leaped over his body just in time to see a flash of green and Blaise falling to the ground, lifeless.

Mindy froze as a heart shattering scream escaped her lips, then breaking dawn. Her heart broke into a thousand tiny pieces as the body of her lover fell to the cold ground.

Tears of rage poured down her face as she ran toward Mr. Zabini, Blaise's father.

"How could you?" she screamed at him, "He was your son!"

The man ignored her and raised his wand. Mindy was faster, shooting the Cruciatus curse at him. She walked over to the man, now on the ground.

"I want you to suffer," she said through gritted teeth. She stomped on his hand, crushing his fingers beneath her heel.

She used the Cruciatus curse on him repeatedly, until he was screaming in pain. She raised her wand and opened her mouth to use the killing curse, but decided against it. "I want you to know what it feels like," she said in a frosty voice.

Her foot came to the side of his face and she stomped, breaking his neck.

"You god-damn son of a bitch," she said vengefully, and turned, crumpling to the ground and clinging to the body of her deceased love.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Draco had done it. The only thing he never thought he would be strong enough to do, he had done. As he stood over the pale body of his father, Draco shivered.

Lucius had been ready to Mindy, who was holding tight to Blaise's body. Draco didn't know what had given him the strength, but he had killed his father.

Perhaps it was that he had seen him walking away from Ginny Weasley's unconscious and blood-battered body. Or maybe it was that it was then, and only then, he truly realized how much Mindy had loved his best friend.

Now that it was over, Draco couldn't stop shaking, even as he held Mindy to shield her from the attacking foes. It would have been Blaise's only wish that she stay safe.

This girl who was so strong and kept so many walls so high around her, was crying into his chest. He didn't stop her, although he eventually led her inside, out of harms way. The deatheater's hadn't been able to get into the building. Not yet.

Cho Chang met him at the door and led Mindy to the Hospital Wing. Draco returned outside, almost running to Ginny's dying body. Ever so gently he lifted her into his arms and carried her all the way to the Great Hall, where they had set up medical cots and supplies, as the Hospital Wing was not large enough.

Hermione Granger saw him enter, pale faced and drained. He looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks, although that was the general aura in everyone. It was nearing six o'clock in the morning, and the war was only slightly dying down.

Draco laid Ginny on a cot gently, keeping her hand in his. She had small, beautiful hands, although her nails were short. So, she was a biter. It was then, as he looked down at her unconscious body, that he realized how little he knew about her. There were so many little things he hadn't learned over the past year, which he now wished he knew.

"Is she…?" Hermione asked him quietly. Worry settled between her eyebrows.

Draco shook his head. "She needs help."

She swallowed and nodded, her face paling as she began to clean the wounds on Ginny's fragile body.

"Granger?" Draco said gently.

Hermione's head snapped up. He sounded different. Kind, soft, gentle. Very un-Malfoy.

"Yes?"

"Don't let her die," he said pleadingly. His voice cracked as if he was going to cry.

Suddenly Hermione understood. Everything. Draco Malfoy had been the boy Ginny had been unknowingly falling for all year. Draco Malfoy had been the reason Ginny couldn't be with Harry or Colin. Draco Malfoy had been the reason Ginny had cried for hours after the ball.

Draco Malfoy was in love with Ginny Weasley.

Hermione nodded and continued doing what she could for Ginny. Draco left the Great Hall, his feet feeling as if they weighed a million pounds each. He fought the rest of the night with a strange vigor. He fought for Ginny, which made him even more determined.

9:23 a final wave of spells shot through the air under the blaring sun.

The war was over, and they had won.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**So what do you think? Let me know in a reveiw! I think two chapters are left. Maybe three. Keep looking for them.**

**Thanks for all the reveiws, guys! They really help my writing xD**

**Love, Bambiky**


	20. Picking Up the Pieces

**So here's the next chapter. I really hope you like it, and according to the title is a re-gathering chapter. It may be a little confusing, but just keep reading please! Review if you like, and please enjoy :)**

_If I tell you  
Will you listen?  
Will you stay?  
Will you be here forever?  
Never go away?_

Never thought things would change  
Hold me tight  
Please don't say again  
That you have to go

A bitter thought  
I had it all  
But I just let it go  
Oh, this silence  
It's so violent  
Since yourre gone 

All my thoughts are with you forever  
Until the day we'll be back together  
I will be waiting for you

_Bittersweet_

_Within Temptation_

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

On Monday morning there was a large memorial service for all of the lost lives in the war. Ginny sat on her seat, paler than she usually was. Her usual glow had been drained from her spirit, temporarily at least. Her body had been so numb the day before and the feeling hadn't ever worn off.

"Today, we have gathered for a rather tragic, yet joyous occasion. Many lives have been lost in a fight to defeat Lord Voldemort," Dumbledore was saying. Ginny began to tune him out.

Thinking about everyone who had died made her feel cold inside. She couldn't even cry. The loss was such a large impact, she was in utter shock.

Neville Longbottom had been killed defending Luna Lovegood, who had survived. Her face was drawn, her usual odd liveliness gone. Neville had been her best friend, for however short a time. She had secretly loved him.

Cho Chang was also among the deceased. She had died when the eater's finally breeched the building. She had been heading toward to Great Hall, a first year in her arms. They had not been able to save the child either.

Blaise Zabini had been killed by his father, soon after killed by Mindy Reed, who was carrying Blaise's child inside of her. Mindy wasn't present at the memorial. She had locked herself in bathroom, and she wasn't coming out for anyone. Not yet.

"…but we must remember, that the lives of those who have perished were not lost in vain. Every one of them who put themselves in the way of danger has helped to rid this world of evil, and we must keep ourselves together," Dumbledore was saying, but Ginny barely heard him.

Vivian had died. She had been caught off guard, focusing on warning Draco Malfoy of his sneaky attacker.

Bill Weasley was also among those who had died. Fleur Delacour wouldn't stop crying, understandably so.

Many loves had been lost in the war, leaving their partners heartbroken.

Rubeus Hagrid was killed in a rather brutal way, which made Ginny shudder to think of. No, dear reader, I will not burden you with this information.

Romilda Vane had been injured more seriously than most who had survived. They still weren't quite sure whether or not she would make it through the day.

Seamus Finnigan was killed by Lucius Malfoy early in the night. Lavender Brown had attempted to avenge him, but she was killed as well.

Pansy Parkinson had been killed by Mindy Reed. She had been fighting alongside her father, who was teamed with Voldemort.

Cornelius Fudge had been executed by Voldemort himself.

And now, you must be wondering what happened to Voldemort in the end.

Dear Tom Riddle was killed, at long last. Although, the price for his was Harry's life. He had been the link between Voldemort's mortality and immortality. The last horcrux, if you will.

Everyone mourned the loss of the Boy Who Lived (**A/N – I can't resist.. 'The Boy Who No Longer Lived'). **Ginny's last memory of him was being in his arms and feeling safe. Now she would never see him again. She'd never be able to be safe in his arms. But the memory of him would live on forever, in her heart as well as the hearts of many others.

Finally the service was over. Professor Dumbledore had informed them that school would be ending early this year. There would be one more week, and then everyone would return home. Term would start again September 1st.

Everyone was exempt from end of year finals.

The war had also brought about a few changes in people. For instance, Hermione and Ron realized that one day they may never have a chance to see each other again, had confessed their love for each other and were engaged to be married, despite their young age.

As Ginny walked away from the large mass of people in the Quidditch field, Roger caught up with her.

"Hey Ginny," he said. "Really horrible everything that's happened…" His face was sad. Ginny could see it in his eyes.

Ginny nodded. "Yes, it is."

"I was going to take her out yesterday," Roger told her. "Vivian, that is. She had promised to go out with me."

Ginny frowned. "I'm sorry. I miss her a lot, too."

"I should go," Roger forced a smile and hugged Ginny. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah," Ginny agreed. "See you."

**o.O.o.O.o**

Three and a half years out of Hogwarts and Ginny was sitting in her office inside the large building that created the weekly issue of the Daily Prophet. She was, for the time being, an advice columnist for teens.

There was a knock on the door of her office. Moments later a tall man with blond hair entered the room.

"Ginny?" he asked, "Have you finished this weeks column?"

Ginny looked up. "Oh yeah," she said, holding a few pieces of paper out to him, "here."

He smiled. "Thanks." He turned to leave, but as he was reaching for the doorknob, he turned back and faced her. "Do you wanna go get something to eat? It's kind of late and you must be starving…"

"Yeah, sure," Ginny nodded. "Give me about five minutes, okay? I need to finish up this letter."

The man nodded. "Meet me out front?"

"Alright, see you soon, Drew."

Ginny looked back at the letter she was writing to a fourteen year old , who attended Beauxbatons, and was having boyfriend problems.

_Just remember to stay strong. Things can only get better, and if they don't, then maybe the boy isn't right for you. One can always be mislead, even if you are convinced he is the love of your life. _

_Good luck! _

_GW_

The letter was sent. Ginny stood up and stretched, re-adjusting her black button up shirt. She took her robes off the hanger by the door, turned off the lights, and locked her office behind her.

It was already dark when she stepped out of the building. Drew was standing there with a cigarette in hand. When he saw her, he dropped it and squashed it under his toe.

"So, where do you want to go?" he asked.

Ginny shrugged. "I heard that new café up the street is pretty good. Mindy took Blaise there last week and they loved it."

"Well then, it's definitely worth a try."

The pair walked down the road, chatting freely about the paper, and how much progress it had made since there was a new person running it, and new staff. Drew was sort of like the head of the paper. He ran everything inside the building, and reported occasionally to the higher authority, Romilda Vane. Ginny had been hired about a year earlier, and she had been very happy with her job, helping younger people.

They sat down at a two-person booth in the corner. While they ate they talked.

"So how are Mindy and Blaise, anyway?" Drew asked. "I've missed seeing Blaise around the office… you should bring her to work again soon."

Ginny smiled. "She is pretty cute. Maybe Mindy will let me have her for a day. I always love hanging out with my god-child."

"She's got the prettiest eyes."

Ginny nodded in agreement. "She got those from her daddy."

Drew nodded, "I wish I could have met him, I'm sure he was a great person."

"He was," Ginny agreed, "he really was…"

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Before going home after dinner, Ginny stopped in at Mindy's flat. She was at home, getting Blaise ready for bed.

"Oh Ginny," Mindy said, "I didn't expect you tonight. It's getting late."

Ginny smiled, "Drew and I went to dinner after work. He was talking about Blaise, so I thought I'd drop in." Ginny looked around, "Where is she anyway?"

At that very moment, a short five year old with chin length straight black hair and dazzling royal blues eyes shot out of the hallway, straight at Ginny. Ginny swooped down and picked up the child, holding her up in the air.

"Aunt Ginny!" the kid squealed.

"Blaise!" Ginny said, beaming, "have you been getting into trouble?"

Blaise giggled and shook her head, "No!"

Mindy rolled her eyes amusingly, "That kid lies through her teeth."

Ginny set the child down. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Yes, you should," Mindy said in mother-mode. "Get to bed!"

"But Mo-om! Aunt Ginny _just_ got here!" Blaise complained.

"Blaise Spencer! I said go to bed!" Mindy pointed toward the hallway.

Ginny took Blaise's hand, "Come on, kiddo, I'll tuck you in."

Ginny walked into Blaise's bedroom, painted purple, and set her down in the bed, pulling the covers up around her shoulders. "Sleep good, okay?"

Blaise reached her tiny arms around Ginny neck and planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek. "Guh'night!"

On her way out, Ginny turned the light out and shut the door. Mindy was in the kitchen making tea. Ginny sat down at the table.

"You'll never guess what I found today," Mindy said as she sat down, setting two mugs of hot liquid on the table.

"What?" Ginny asked with an amused smile.

"Pictures. From back when we were in Hogwarts," she said. "Pictures that Colin Creevey took when you were dating each other."

Ginny let out a small bit of air, which would barely qualify as a laugh. "Hard to believe he's married to Luna, now isn't it?"

Mindy nodded, "You know what else I found?"

"Hmm?" Ginny asked as she sipped on her tea.

"A box of letters that somehow got into my boxes when I moved in here," she said.

Ginny watched her wordlessly.

"They're yours."

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Ginny left Mindy's flat with a large cardboard box full of about 425 letters, and headed for her own apartment.

She stayed up most the night reading letters from Draco. It had been five and a half years since she had talked to him, and that last thing they had exchanged were angry words. She knew, however, that he had saved her life, but she never got the chance to thank him. It had never seemed right.

_S- _

_Binns is so lame. Why does he even teach? I mean, if he's going to teach anything, he should teach us how to sleep, because that's all anyone ever does in his class anyway._

_Well anyway, it's January 14th today and that's my moms birthday, so I've got to go write to her._

_To the box,_

_D_

Ginny laughed, remembering all of the mocking and sarcastic humor Draco had used when writing to her.

The next letter made her eyes water.

_You're going dress shopping on Saturday, eh? Well, be sure to remember that green is my favorite color. Okay? Good. Nothing too skimpy, either. I don't want any other guys asking you to dance – you're mine._

_So today I was in the Great Hall eating dinner, when I heard a very large thump and when I look up Neville Longbottom was on the floor with a banana peel beneath his foot. Pumpkin juice was every where. I almost pissed myself laughing._

_I've noticed that my ring has been glowing red quite a bit. And you've told me the heart on yours is almost completely red? Mine it completely green. I bet you're still wondering what that means, huh? I've decided to tell you._

_The red on your heart is a measure of love. How much I love you to be specific. Yes, that's right, and I finally had the guts to say it because I know you feel the same way. _

_I love you._

_D_

She read the letter once and everything came back to her. That night she fell asleep reading the letters, almost reading every one of them.

No, Ginny was never going to forget Draco Malfoy.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Not exactly what you expected? Yeah, me either. So now are you positive you know how it's ending? Hah!**

**New chapter hopefully up soon. I hope you liked it! **

**Bambiky**


	21. Together Again&Finale

**Okay guys, I didn't like this chapter, but I changed a few minor things, and added a scene. It's now the last chapter.**

**I must say this was a fun story to write, and I've started a new one, but I don't know if I'll post it, because I don't have much time to write.**

**Thank you to every one who ever reviewed, or just read my story. I love you guys and all those positive reviews are what kept me writing! I'm kind of sad that it's over, but I feel like adding more would only draw it out. But if you want to contact me, it's all in my profile, and if you wanna review, let me know what pairing you want to see and just maybe I'll feel inclined to write it :)**

**Thanks again!**

**o.O.o.O.o**

Monday morning at work, Drew came to Ginny's office and sat down, looking around the room at pictures of Mindy and little Blaise, all of Ginny's family, Kaida at Christmas, and Ginny and Harry making snow angels. The last picture ended with Ginny's face no more than an inch from Harry's. Colin had taken it from around the corner.

"So Miss Ginny," Drew said in a very refined tone, "would you like to take a vacation?"

"Huh?" Ginny asked, looking up from the letter she was writing to her mother ('…of course I'll be there for Christmas!').

"I'd really like you to expand your columns, because you've really been boosting our number of readers," he explained, "and the Quidditch World Cup is starting tomorrow, and I'd really like for you to cover it.."

Ginny was surprised, but a smile overtook her face. "I'd love to do it… what time is the starting? I'm guessing I should get there and get a tent early, so I can beat the crowd."

"Great!" Drew's voice boomed, "It's starting at 3 tomorrow, but if you get there early, maybe you can get an interview with the captains."

It was December 14th, and in a week from Wednesday the office would be closing until January 1st. The weather was cold as Ginny got all of her belongings together, and walked into the snow outside her building, and two blocks back to her flat.

When she got inside she went into her closet in the hallway and pulled out a mid-sized black suitcase, with 'Ginevra' embroidered in beautiful red thread on the pocket. She tossed in a few pairs of underwear, along with flannel pajama bottoms and two soft cotton t-shirts, which clung to her body.

Ginny picked up some dressy pants, some casual pants, a few semi-dressy shirts and some other random clothes.

As she was about to leave a dress caught her eye. A white dress, tight on the top, loose below the chest, with emerald green beading and embroidery. Ginny wondered if she would still fit into it, and without thinking twice she yanked it off the hanger and slipped out of her work clothes, and into the dress.

There was no problem getting the dress on, as Ginny had not changed much since she had been in school – only her face has changed, and her body slightly more filled out, but the dress, being mostly loose, accommodated her delicate frame nicely.

She decided to take the dress a long, just in case she would need one, a took a matching pair of emerald green shoes, with an open toe and two straps just behind her toes, and one around her ankle.

Ginny took a shower and let her hair dry naturally, waving elegantly around her shoulders, while she applied her make-up and dressed in black pants with white pinstripes and a cream-white sweater. She pulled her robe around her body and folded two daily outfits into her suitcase, shutting it with ease.

Finally she was ready to go, and apparated into a bathroom outside the campground where thousands of wizards were gathering for the famous Quidditch World Cup. As she reached the box where you pay, she realized it was empty and there was a sign on the window reading 'No Vacancies'.

"Oh bugger," Ginny mumbled under her breath. She walked around for nearly an hour, searching for another lot or somewhere else to say, because she really needed to be close.

She finally decided to stop looking at that time, and try to find the team captains, who would be meeting with their teams at the time.

Ginny went first to the Harpie's team locker room, where the captain was waiting for his team to arrive. She moved forward quickly, reaching out a hand to the dark-haired man, who looked German.

"Hi, I'm Ginevra Weasley from the Daily Prophet," Ginny said with a bright smile, "and I was wondering if perhaps I could ask you a few questions?"

The German Captain, Hugh Kaiser, shook her hand, "Sure."

Ginny took a seat and took a pad of paper and a quill out of her bag, crossing one leg over the other. "How long have you been captain of the Harpies?"

"Two years," he responded, "and I've loved every minute of it."

"So, I assume you're pretty tight with your team? Do you think that's important to the game?"

Hugh nodded, "Absolutely. You have to keep a good personal relationship with all of the players, so you can understand everything about them and make the game more fun for everyone."

The interview continued for another thirty minutes, and when Ginny was finally satisfied, all of the team members were sitting near-by, bored and waiting for her to leave.

"Thank you for your time," Ginny smiled as she stood to leave, "and Good luck at the game tomorrow."

Hugh nodded and turned to his team as Ginny turned and left. When she reached the other side of the field, she saw somewhere around 10 members of the Ireland team were leaving the locker room. Ginny wasn't sure who the captain was, as he had been recently appointed, so she stopped a tall moving past her.

"Hi, sorry to bother you… Is your captain around?" Ginny asked, re-situating the strap of her bag on her right shoulder.

The nodded, "He's still in there," he said, jerking a thumb at the locker room. Ginny nodded and hurried to the door after hearing the sky rumble and a few raindrops hitting the ground.

Ginny shut the door behind her, and looked around, spotting a blond man bending over a desk with a dim light on, drawing on play sheets for the upcoming game. He hadn't heard her come in.

She cleared her throat, "Excuse me… My name is Ginevra Weasley, from the Daily Prophet, and I was wondering if I could ask a few questions…"

His head snapped up, but she could barely see his face because the lighting was so dim. "What did you say your name is?" he asked in a husky, deep, manly voice that she seemed to recognize from somewhere.

"Ginevra Weasley," she said, speaking up a little more, "I'm from the Daily…"

The blond man stood up and walked a little closer, the light hitting his face so she could see more of his features. Pale skin. High cheekbones. Icy eyes.

Ginny's voice dropped, "Draco?" she whispered.

Neither of them knew what to say, not having seen each other for over five years.

"You…you look good," Draco said.

Ginny smiled and ran her fingers through the ends of her hair. "Thanks… you look good too. How have you been?"

"I've been all right," he told her, "I mean, getting this job was great so I guess I'm doing pretty well."

"I'm happy for you," Ginny said with a smile.

He nodded. "Thanks. How about you? How's everything been?"

"Great," Ginny smiled, "I've got a good job with the Daily Prophet writing letters."

"You were always good at that." Ginny blushed and looked away for a moment.

"I should get going," she said finally. "I've got to find somewhere to stay tonight. I'm here to report on the game."

Draco hesitated a moment and then spoke up as she was turning toward the door. "You could stay with me tonight, if you want… so you don't have to go out in the rain for hours."

Ginny smiled, "You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not," he said. "It's no big deal."

"Thank you."

Ginny took her bag of clothes and head toward the door, Draco following her. As they were about to walk outside, he stepped in front of her and held out his hand.

"Let me carry that for you," he offered. Ginny gave up the bag and followed him outside, in the rain.

"It's not far," he explained, "but we'll want to hurry so we aren't soaking when we get there."

Ginny nodded, but of course that didn't happen. They ran for about a half a mile and came around to a large brown tent at the edge of the others, and when they stepped inside they were both soaked to the bone.

Draco had the tent enchanted with a kitchen, bedroom, and living room, fireplace included. He motioned toward the couch before the blazing fire.

"Sit down, I'll get some blankets and let you get changed in a minute."

Ginny nodded and sat down, "Okay."

Draco disappeared into the 'bedroom' and erupted moments later with a handful of blankets and a pillow.

"If you wanna take your stuff in there, you can change into warmer clothes," he told her, jerking a thumb toward the 'bedroom'.

"Thanks," she said, walking into the room and locating her bag, which had been laid on the bed. She took a pair of clean underwear, a clean t-shirt, and a pair of flannel pants out and changed quickly, the cold of the night biting at her. She mentally smacked herself as she realized she had forgotten to pack any socks.

When she walked out from the room, Draco was zipping up his jacket. "Where are you going?" she asked him, setting her wet clothes on the floor.

"I was gonna go get some dinner," he said, "Are you hungry?"

She nodded. "Do you have anything here?" Without waiting for him to answer, she moved into the kitchen and opened his little pantry. He stood behind her as she listed the contents aloud. "Flour, sugar, chocolate bars, pumpkin juice, fire whiskey, protein bars, and bread. That's extremely nutritious…"

"There's milk and eggs in the fridge too," he told her, "I usually eat out so keeping food in this tent isn't really necessary…"

Ginny stood up, turned, and faced him with a grin. "Let me cook for you. Since you're letting me stay here, it's the least I can do."

"You don't have to…" she stopped him.

"I want to."

Draco shrugged, "Alright then, but I don't know what you can make with any of that."

Ginny grinned, "One can make pancakes out of anything."

She began to gather what she needed, mixing it in a bowl lying around. He watched her as she did so; realizing nothing of what he had felt for her five years ago had changed. He knew he was still in love with this woman, though he wasn't quite sure what to do.

As she cooked, they talked about everything. He told her about how he had worked with his team for a few years before being made captain and how Rose had gotten married. She told him about her job with the paper, and Mindy and Blaise. Draco was particularly interested, and suddenly had the urge to go see Blaise's child.

"Are they doing okay?" he asked as she brought two plates of food to the table and sat down across from him.

She nodded with a smile, "They're doing great. You should stop by and see them sometime… you know, if you get the time."

He smiled and nodded, and they continued to talk about everything. Draco watched Ginny as she ate, and was amazed at how comfortable she was. She intimidated him with her beauty and confidence. She talked incessantly, but Draco didn't mind. The sound of her voice was comforting after so many years apart.

At last things got quiet, and conversation died down between them. Draco was staring at his plate to avoid awkwardness, and Ginny was staring at Draco. She began to contemplate the last time they had seen each other, and what they had through that year at Hogwarts.

Suddenly she lost control of her mouth. "Why didn't you write me?" she blurted out, staring him in the eye.

"What?" he asked dumbly, her eyes burning into his.

"You never wrote me one single letter, in 5 and a half years. Not one. Why?" she demanded.

Draco's words faltered, "I didn't think you would… want to talk to me again."

Ginny's eyes began to tear up and she didn't respond.

"You have to understand, Ginny, leaving you was the hardest thing I ever did," he told her honestly. "Leaving you behind broke my heart."

"What happened to us?" she asked softly.

He pushed his chair back a little, hurting inside seeing her cry. "We were young… I said stupid things… It was all the way my father brought me up. He always told me not to love. Not to let people to close. Never to trust anyone. Never feel inferior to anyone. Never laugh. Never cry. Never live," he said. "I kept you at arms length because I was scared I'd get hurt. You have to understand that I never meant to hurt you."

Ginny didn't know what to say. She pushed her chair back and stood, reaching for the plates, "You should get to bed… early day tomorrow."

He stopped her hand and pulled himself up, stumbling over to her. They watched each other for a few moments, and as if nothing in the past 5 and a half years had happened, they kissed, with the same passion they had as 16 year olds.

When they pulled away neither of them knew what to say. Draco was the first to open his mouth. "You can…" he stopped. "I'll get this…" He picked up the plates on the table and turned away. Ginny didn't move for a few seconds, but soon she was in the living area, sitting on the couch, staring into the dancing flames.

Draco joined her when he was through in the other room. The sat together in silence for what seemed like an eternity, before slowly drifting off to sleep.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Two years later, on a warm May evening, Ginny sat in a dimly lit restaurant, wearing the dress she had worn to her Masquerade so many years ago.

For a few moments she was alone, sipping red wine elegantly and listening to the soft music playing, but she wasn't sure where it was coming from.. Soon, however, Draco joined her, cheeks still red from Quidditch practice, which had ended an hour before. He kissed her softly on the cheek and sat down.

"So," he said, "Let's get straight down to business."

Ginny grinned at him amusedly, "What do you mean 'businesses? I thought tonight was about no work."

"Well, I don't think this can wait any longer," he said. "So I'll come right out and say it, and then we can enjoy or dinner, okay?"

Ginny nodded and waited for him to continue.

"I've done a lot of thinking, and I've decided that we," he said, waving a finger from her direction to his, "meaning you and I, are getting married."

"And I have no say in this?" Ginny asked with a giggle.

Draco smirked, but not in the usual Malfoy arrogance, "You can say yes," he suggested. "You can say you want to spend forever with me."

Ginny was glowing. "Yes," she said, "I never want to be without you."

He stood and offered her his hand, "May I have this dance?"

"Forever," she said, slipping into his arms.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**So now that it's over, I'm going back and editing my older chapters which are still written in first person. And any other chapters I want to hack at… **

**I really hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's been about a year and a half, and I'm sad it's over, but happy too. Thanks guy!**

**With much love,**

**Bambiky**

**OH! I _did_** **change the sock thing : ) It now never says she packed socks. And I have no idea who is on what team, it's just the only one I could remember.**


	22. Lady Cardea

Heyyyy yall.

Just putting up a notice that I moved accounts! My new FF penname is Lady Cardea and I have a new story up. It's D/G also, called Playing With Fire. Also coming soon I think is a D/G based on Gone With the Wind's plot. Anyway, please check out my other pen name.

Lady Cardea

Bye, lovelies!


End file.
